Never gone
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Conclusion de Incompleto, Aquí sin ti y My inmortal. Los chicos estan en la mision de encontrar a las Senshi pero reclamar a sus almas gemelas parece ser mas dificil de lo que ellos creyeron.
1. Prologo

Prólogo Te necesito ahora

 _Terra se alzó sobre el horizonte. Era tan azul como un zafiro que colgaba contra la extensión negra del espacio. Los residentes del Reino de la Luna no pudieron evitar hacer una pausa para asimilar la triste historia de este majestuoso planeta. Qué desperdicio que estuviera en manos de bárbaros sin magia. Ese era el pensamiento que a menudo cruzaba por la mente de Venus mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos abiertos del Castillo de la Luna, la casa del Trono de Plata. Levantó la vista hacia el planeta por un momento más, con la lástima cosquilleando el borde de su alma. Qué lamentables pequeñas criaturas eran los Terrans. Sin magia. Sin tecnología avanzada. Sin nada que ofrecer al universo. Un pueblo tan triste. Era realmente una vergüenza que tales seres inútiles controlaran un planeta con tal potencial. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Realmente era una pena que no pudieran ser como la Luna. Aquí, había paz eterna. Con la reina Serenity en el trono, nada saldría mal. Ella sonrió, asintió una vez y dio la espalda a la visión trágica de Terra en busca de sus soldados, contenta de saber que Terra no tenía nada que ofrecer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otra época, en otra vida….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto se movió de su lugar en el piso de la sala. Ella no quería moverse, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. La vida continuaba a pesar de su dolor y sus lágrimas. Los ojos rojos recorrieron las grietas de la luz del sol que se filtraba por sus cortinas. Le daban un poco de fuerza, solo la suficiente para rodar y sacar el afgano (1) sobre su cabeza. No quería moverse. Le dolia mucho. "Nephrite..." susurró, pero en el silencio de su casa vacía, su nombre resonó como un trueno. Siguió un breve sollozo mientras intentaba bloquear el día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei se acostó en su estera de papel de arroz, cubierta con una simple túnica y su pelo largo y enredado. Le dolía el corazón con cada latido. Su nariz ardía con cada respiración. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante la idea de comenzar otro día sola. El sol entraba por la ventana y las puertas de papel, pidiéndole que comenzara un nuevo día; pero los fuegos solares de la estrella viviente solo le recordaban los danzantes ojos azules de fuego que nunca volvería a ver y el pelo dorado salvaje e indómito que nunca sentiría, en el que nunca entrelazaria sus dedos mientras bebía todo lo que podía darle. Un sollozo se atascó en su garganta, y ella se acurrucó aún más sobre sí misma. Oh, cómo deseaba la noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minako se ajustó el sombrero y volvió a revisar sus gafas de sol. No quería que nadie la viera. Era miserable. Estaba cansada. Quería esconderse. Quería esconderse en la sombra de el. Él fue el único hombre de todos los tiempos que la hizo sentir lo suficientemente segura. Ella era el escudo de la futura reina y rey de la tierra. Él había sido su escudo. ¿Dónde estaba su escudo ahora? Miró rencorosamente las gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos hinchados. Esas gafas eran todo lo que tenía para defenderse. Una lágrima se arrastraba por su rostro mientras seguía el flujo de personas que salían del avión. Sólo quería esconderse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami se sentó en el asiento de la ventana de su habitación ubicada en el dormitorio de la tercera planta, observando cómo la vida en el campus continuaba sin ella. Ella tenía física avanzada hoy seguida de tres horas de química y laboratorio de química. Pero no quería ir. Ese mundo estaba muy frio. Ella quería calor. Y luz. Y color. Y risas. Ella lo queria. Quería que él le dijera lo arrogante y superficial que era por poner toda su fe en el conocimiento. Quería que él se riera de su terquedad, la levantara y la girara solo para hacerla sentir incómoda. Quería que tocara música para ella. Un fuerte suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras abrazaba su almohada. Ella lo queria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _La luna se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, apenas visible en la luz del amanecer. Kunzite la observó con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. El deseo de su señor era visitar un día el legendario Trono de Plata. Y lo que Endymion quería, Kunzite lo realizaria. Él mismo tenía curiosidad por conocer sobre los muchos secretos ocultos en la luna. ¿Qué era verdad y qué era fantasía? ¿Qué podría ese gran reino enseñarle a su planeta natal mientras su gran majestad se esforzaba por devolver a Terra las glorias pasadas? ¿Aceptaría el trono de plata a los nuevos magos Terrans? Tantas preguntas corrieron por su mente mientras observaba la puesta de la luna._

 _Había sido una luna llena gloriosa llena de juerga y hermandad. Y, al regresar su caballo al campamento, no pudo evitar notar que también sería un buen día._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya se sentó ansiosamente en la Oficina del Decano, preguntándose qué había sido tan importante como para llamarle a todas horas. Su tiempo como maestro no debía comenzar hasta el comienzo del próximo semestre. Le quedaba medio semestre por pasar. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Estaba el destino tratando de alejarlo de su premio? Había encontrado a Endymion. Ahora, necesitaba rescatar a su amada de su soledad. Una vida llena de una familia solo recordada; una vivida sola. Él no podía, no lo toleraría. Una vez que terminara aquí, la encontraría y llenaría sus días de aquí en adelante con el amor suficiente para alejar toda la soledad. _Espérame, mi amor_ , suplicó cuando entró el decano. _Ya voy_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu se paró a unos pasos de su templo. No había visto este lugar desde que lo usó como base para recolectar energía. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquel horrible día. _Respira, Jadeite_ , se dijo. _Endymion te ha perdonado_. _Eres libre_. Miró hacia las escaleras. El sol salía justo por encima de la colina. Su corazón. Su alma. Su _esposa_ lo estaba esperando en lo alto de las escaleras. Ella se había declarado a sí misma cuando lo liberó. Estaba esperando. Y él la había dejado esperando demasiado tiempo. Tomando una respiración profunda y calmada, Ryu dio un paso hacia el futuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya corria. Corría por las calles. Pasó corriendo junto a los coches. Corrió por el bosque. Corrió y corrió y corrió. Había tratado de dormir, pero no pudo. Usagi, la antigua y futura princesa, traía a Venus a casa. La sola idea de tenerla cerca de él de nuevo en tan poco tiempo lo dejó inquieto, dando vueltas y girando, implacablemente. Los minutos pasaban como años. Finalmente, salio. No podia soportarlo. Necesitaba correr. Una breve parada en su apartamento para cambiarse, y se fue, corriendo en el sol de la mañana y los vientos de la tarde, esperando, rezando para que el tiempo se moviera más rápido. El sol se levantó un poco más alto. Y corrió un poco más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki entró en su habitación oscura con un suspiro. Era tan bueno estar de vuelta en casa en Inglaterra. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había ido. ¿Cómo le explicaría las cosas a su padre? Esa era una pregunta que abordaría más tarde. En este momento, su enfoque estaba en una cosa: Ami. La encontraría y le haría perder la cabeza de bluenette (2) justo en frente de ese imbécil idiota que se atrevió a hacer un movimiento en su alma gemela. ¿Quién creía ese bocaza que era, de todos modos? Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le haría a ese chico . La sonrisa se ensanchó y se suavizó al pensar en todas las cosas que haría con Ami una vez que se enfrentara a ese chico . Con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer sobre su cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sí, la vida era buena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Podían ver a Terra a través de la ventana. Un planeta maldecido a estar suspendido en la oscuridad por la eternidad. Las Sailor Senshi sacudieron la cabeza con desesperación. Un desperdicio. Júpiter se preguntó si el planeta era verdaderamente tan salvaje e indómito como decían. Ella secretamente esperaba descubrirlo. Nada podría superar las selvas de su casa, pero una nueva frontera para explorar ... ¡qué pensamiento! Marte se burló del planeta que carecía del toque del Fuego Sagrado. Era una abominación a sus ojos. Mercury se limitó a mirar al orbe, un mundo sin tecnología, sin ciencia ni nivel de inteligencia para hablar, y volvió a su libro. No valía la pena su tiempo. Entonces, Venus entró y todo pensamiento de Terra fue olvidado. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía ese planeta para ofrecerles?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _El sol estaba lavando los últimos restos de la noche. Sin embargo, todavía miraban la luna con abierto asombro. Algún día, caminarían por esa tierra sagrada. Un día explorarían todas sus maravillas y misterios. Un día ... Tamaki compartiría sus avances tecnológicos con el universo; Nephrite exploraría las vastas bibliotecas; y Jadeite finalmente conocera la Orden Universal. Y todos estarían de pie junto a su Lord Endymion mientras presentaba la nueva Terra al Milenio de Plata. ¡Oh, qué idea! Fue entonces cuando Kunzite volvió a reunirlos. Era hora de volver al Palacio Dorado. Aún tenían mucho que lograr antes de poder ver sus sueños hechos realidad._

* * *

Bien, esta es la nueva historia, esta es la mas larga, se trata de subir el maximo de capitulos diarios, avisos y logros. espero les guste


	2. Capítulo 1 Canción de tormenta y fuego

Capítulo 1 Una canción de tormenta y fuego

 _La luna colgaba baja en el cielo; Su luz pasaba por el claro; Un guardián silencioso sobre una unión secreta. Jadeite miró el orbe mítico con un raro sentido de gratitud. Era el símbolo de todo por lo que él y sus hermanos habían luchado. Y esta noche, sería testigo de un evento que cambiaría el curso del destino de Terra. Respiró profundamente el aire de la noche. Su frio hizo poco para calmar el arrebato de su corazón. Esta noche, él lo cambiaría todo._

 _Oh, qué riesgo tomaría. ¿Valia la pena? Este momento, esta noche... podría traer un desastre hacia los planes de su maestro. Sin embargo, también podría concederles ayuda en sus empresas. La duda luchó contra la esperanza, y él siguió mirando a la luna. Era culpa de la luna. Respiró su agradecimiento._

 _Un susurro en el arbusto atrajo su mirada. Se volvió, se enderezó, contuvo el aliento en anticipación. Podía sentirla acercarse._

 _Y ella salió. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Apenas podía respirar. Allí estaba ella, su hermosa Hécate, flanqueada por dos Doncellas de la Llama. Los velos de rubí cubrían sus rostros, simbolizando su voto de silencio. Ellas no traicionarían a su dama._

 _Mars mantuvo sus ojos bajos; una muestra rara de timidez. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ropas de rubí y oro. Un velo transparente cubría su rostro. Avanzó lentamente, con timidez, casi asustada._

 _Jadeite rápidamente la tomó del brazo. Por un momento, temió que ella se diera la vuelta, que volviera corriendo a la seguridad que eran sus mundos separados. Pero, cuando sus dedos tocaron su brazo, ella miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron. Y se quedó de nuevo sin aliento. Sus ojos lavanda mostraban tanto amor; Amor y vulnerabilidad y confianza. Ella, asi como él, se arriesgaba. Y, como él, estaba decidida a verlo hasta el final._

 _Él sonrió. Ella sonrió. Y, juntos, se volvieron para enfrentar su destino._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu miró hacia el templo. El sol de la mañana delineaba cada grieta sagrada con luz dorada. El viento flotaba a través de los árboles, llevando consigo el suave aroma de la naturaleza. Los pájaros cantaban a su alrededor. Era un lugar tan tranquilo ¿Cómo pudo haber tratado de destruirlo? _Fácilmente_ , pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Él había tenido ese sentimiento antes. Era lo que lo había llevado a este lugar. Un poder que llamaba a su corazón; era tan fuerte que podría alcanzarlo a través de la oscuridad de la influencia de Beryl hasta el verdadero núcleo de su alma y sacarlo; era aquí. Algo antiguo y sagrado estaba aquí. Lo trajo de vuelta; de vuelta a sus raíces; de vuelta a su corazón; De vuelta a un lugar donde podría haber encontrado la libertad. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si sus planes se hubieran prolongado un poco más, la batalla con Beryl podría haber sido diferente.

Suspiró pesadamente. No servia de nada lamentarse. Estaba aquí ahora. Tenía una nueva misión. Su amor estaba en algún lugar dentro del templo. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Se aventuró, siguiendo un camino que conocía hasta el interior del Templo, un área donde los invitados no solían pasar. Le sorprendió lo bien que recordaba la ubicación de esa zona. No había cambiado en absoluto. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Era perfecto como estaba. El antiguo poder de este lugar le cantaba mientras caminaba. El poder lo abrazó, reconociendolo, dándole la bienvenida. Lo absorbio todo con gusto. Se sentía como estar en casa.

 _El templo estaba completado. Jadeite estaba en el centro de la majestuosa habitación, asimilando todo. Después de tantos años de luchar por esto, finalmente estaba aquí. Cada aspecto era perfecto; tal como había soñado. El altar dorado que representaba a los Pájaros Guardianes del Fuego; la llama ardía entre sus alas, un pedazo de sí mismo que ardia eternamente como símbolo de la reincorporación de Terra a la Orden del Fuego Sagrado; las paredes de color rojo rubí delineadas con oro; con la historia de la Orden pintada en las paredes; y dos filas de columnas firmes, atadas con gruesas cortinas. Respiró todo. El aire estaba lleno de incienso. Y él sonrió. Todo era tan perfecto._

"Disculpa."

Una voz desconocida interrumpio sus recuerdos. Ryu miró hacia la fuente, una punzada de irritación pincho su corazón ante la interrupción. Este no era el Milenio de plata, tenía que recordar, y no era el maestro de este templo. Era un cliente común del templo, sujeto a interrupción. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir un desagrado distintivo por este rudo ayudante (1).

Para merito de el, el joven del templo no fue desalentado por la mirada que recibió de este extraño que estaba entrando al interior del templo. Yoichiro se preparo, recordándo sus lecciones con Hino-sama. Habla en voz baja pero con firmeza cuando trates con clientes problemáticos. "Esta área no está abierta al público. Si desea hablar con el sacerdote principal, estará disponible en breve. Pero debo pedirle que espere en frente".

Ryu negó con la cabeza. "Gracias, pero no. En realidad estoy aquí para ver a Rei".

Yoichiro se puso notablemente rígido. Sus ojos se entrecerraron bajo su flequillo demacrado mientras miraba más de cerca a este hombre, un hombre que usaba el nombre de Rei tan íntimamente. Los celos surgieron rápidamente, seguidos por la ira. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlos bajo control, pero la sonrisa que crecía en el rostro de este hombre, como si pudiera sentir las emociones corriendo por la sangre de Yoichiro, lo hacia difícil. "Lo siento", dijo con voz tensa, "pero Hino- _san_ no está recibiendo visitas hoy".

"Está bien", dijo Ryu lentamente, con calma, con confianza. "Ella me verá". Con eso, le dio una seña con la cabeza al ayudante y siguió caminando.

Yoichiro lo detuvo rápidamente. "¡Espere!" protestó, con una mano presionando no muy educadamente contra el pecho de Ryu.

Ryu miró la mano en shock. ¿Quién pensaba que era este ayudante que lo estaba deteniendo? ¿A el? Segunda vida o no, ¡todavía era Lord Jadeite, Príncipe del Sur, Guardián de las Llamas Sagradas y alma gemela de Rei! Este ayudante necesitaba conocer su lugar. Miró hacia los ojos de Yoichiro.

Y Yoichiro casi perdió el coraje. Nunca había visto semejante mirada. Ojos azules ardiendo como el fuego. Hizo que su mente se retorciera con ilusiones. ¿Sentía el calor rodeándolos? ¿Por qué de repente era tan difícil respirar? ¿Era este hombre una amenaza para Rei? ¿Él iba a hacerle daño?

Ryu entrecerró los ojos. "Muevete."

Yoichiro tragó. Duro. El sudor estalló sobre su piel. Aún así, se mantuvo firme. "No," dijo con voz ronca. "Te dije que te fueras".

Ryu se inclinó un poco hacia delante. El calor aumentó. Una repentina presión se cernio sobre el cuerpo de Yoichiro. Empezó a temblar. "Y yo te dije que te movieras".

La respiración de Yoichiro se hizo corta, rápida, casi hiperventilando. Pero se negó a moverse. No dejaría que este hombre lastimara a Rei. "No lo haré..." tartamudeó. "No te dejare...pasar... más."

Una lenta sonrisa se rompió en la cara de Ryu. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un pensamiento cruzó de repente en su mente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó.

"Yoichiro," contestó sin pensar.

Los ojos de Ryu se abrieron con deleite. "Respuesta incorrecta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei yacía inmóvil al amanecer en su habitacion. No se había movido desde que había regresado de la cueva de Beryl hacía pocos días. No quería ver a nadie. Yoichiro había cometido el error de venir a verla el primer día. Si ella hubiera tenido la fuerza, lo habría quemado con su fuego. A ella no le importaba si le volaba su cubierta. La habría hecho sentir mejor. Poco importaba que él la cuidara. Poco importaba que en algún momento ella hubiera pensado que estaba cuidando de él. Pero todo eso se había ido ahora. Comparado con el amor que había probado en el pasado, Yoichiro estaba a salvo. Él no era fuego. Era un árbol que se doblaba con el viento. Era algo como fuego consumido. No, el nunca hubiera satisfecho el fuego en su corazón.

Su abuelo, Kami lo bendijera, se mantuvo alejado, como si sintiera que era lo que su nieta necesitaba. Siempre era así. Parecía saberlo sin preguntar. Por lo tanto, la dejó sola, y venía dos veces al día para traerle comida y una nota con que le recordaba que él estaba allí para cuando ella estuviera lista. Así, sus días pasaron en soledad con las lágrimas como su única compañera.

Se quedó mirando el medallón en sus manos. Ella lo acarició. El suave cristal se calentó bajo su pulgar. No era justo. Las cosas no debían salir así. Se suponía que sus fuegos lo liberarían de la oscuridad, le permitirían reencarnarse, y luego él y Mamoru traerían de vuelta a los otros Shittenou. Todo el mundo sería feliz. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla agrietada. No se suponía que sucediera así.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma mientras el dolor se agitaba en su estómago. Una nueva ola de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos. Y ella sucumbió, sin saber ni importarle si alguna vez se recuperaría de esto. No quería hacerlo. No quería pensar en la recuperación. La recuperación significaba seguir adelante. La recuperación significaba vivir su vida sin él. Ella no quería hacer eso. Entonces, ella lloró, sin darse cuenta de los ruidos que venían del exterior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoichiro se estrelló contra la pared, mientras el dolor le atravesó la cara. La sangre fluía de su nariz. Soltó un grito cuando el impacto de ser golpeado desapareció.

"La miraste", gruñó Ryu oscuramente, acechando a su presa mientras lo hacía. "¿Qué pensaste, hm?" preguntó. Yoichiro lo miró con confusión y miedo. Ryu agarró la parte delantera de su túnica. "¿Pensaste que eras digno de ella? ¿Hm? ¡Contéstame, ayudante!" Tiró a Yoichiro boca abajo y lo inmovilizó allí. "¿Realmente pensaste que alguna vez podrías ganar su corazón?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Yoichiro gimió.

Ryu le dio la vuelta y lo levantó por la parte delantera de su túnica hasta que sus pies estaban colgando del suelo. "¡Estoy hablando sobre como tu _te_ atreves a considerar la posibilidad de acercarte _mi esposa_!"

"¿Tu esposa?" Tartamudeo Yoichiro.

Ryu lo acerco hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Yoichiro mientras silbaba, "Rei".

Yoichiro jadeó de abyecto terror. ¡Este chico estaba loco! ¡Y peligroso! Y hablando cosas sin sentido de Rei! ¡Y y! Y el estaba completamente a merced de este loco.

Ryu dejó caer a Yoichiro, le dio la vuelta y lo obligó a arrodillarse. Agarró el tembloroso brazo del chico y lo retorció hasta que Yoichiro se dobló de dolor. Ryu presionó su pie contra la espalda de Yoichiro. "Voy a enseñarte tu lugar, ayudante, para que la próxima vez que _pienses_ en mirarla, recuerdes que no eres igual a ella, que no eres digno de ella, y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, ni siquiera la mirarás a los ojos si alguna vez te habla, ¿Me entendiste?

Yoichiro apretó los dientes contra los gemidos de dolor que se alzaban por su garganta.

Ryu retorció su brazo aún más. "¿Me entendiste?"

"¡Sí!" Yoichiro gritó. "¡Si entiendo!"

Ryu sonrió. "Bien."

Una fuerte presencia llenó el patio, congelando a ambos en su lugar. Dos pares de ojos se volvieron, uno en shock, el otro en desesperación. Al otro lado del patio, Hino-san se quedó mirando tranquilamente como se llevaba a cabo. "Si me permites, mi Lord Jadeite", dijo, "Por favor, suelta la mano de mi ayudante. El no tiene conocimiento de los delitos que ha cometido contra ti".

Una repentina paz descendió sobre la mente de Ryu, calmando su ira lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó el brazo de Yoichiro y dio un paso atrás. Yoichiro se tambaleó apresuradamente. "Hino-sama!" gritó. "¡Llame a la policía! Este hombre, él es...él es..." Yoichiro dejó de hablar de repente, sus ojos brillando cuando Hino-san levantó la mano. El aire se llenó de poder. "Olvidarás lo que ha sucedido aquí", dijo Hino-san lenta e hipnóticamente. "Te resbalaste en el patio y caiste sobre tu cara, rompiéndote la nariz. Ve al hospital".

Yoichiro asintió una vez y se alejó, todavía capturado por el hechizo lanzado sobre su mente.

Una vez que el joven se fue, Hino-san volvió su mirada hacia Ryu, con evidente desaprobación en su rostro. "Aunque entiendo tu enojo, señor, te ruego que te acuerdes de ti mismo. Eres un Príncipe, no un matón callejero común. Golpear a ayudantes no es lo tuyo".

Ryu miró al anciano con gran sorpresa. Conocía esa aura. La había sentido muchas veces en años pasados. Pero, no podía ser. "¿Cómo?" Susurró.

Hino-san se rió con humor. "Sé que ahora soy viejo, mi Señor, pero ¿estoy realmente tan cambiado que no me reconoces?"

La verdad se hundió profundamente en el alma de Ryu. En su mente, vio a un hombre joven, bajo pero con una fuerte presencia que podía capturar una habitación. Una sola cola de caballo gruesa crecia desde la parte posterior de su cabeza calva, y llevaba las túnicas de la Orden Terrian. En los recuerdos de Ryu, el joven sonrió con la misma sonrisa con la que este anciano estaba sonriendo ahora ante él. Ryu parpadeó dos veces antes de decir con incertidumbre, "¿Kuzon?"

Kuzon hizo una profunda reverencia. "Mi señor Jadeite". Se enderezó. "Por mucho tiempo he esperado tu regreso. Esperaba que fuera cuando visitaste este Templo por primera vez hace unos años".

"Kuzon," Ryu susurró de nuevo, todavía perdido en la incredulidad; entonces, la culpa lo embargo. Agachó la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho."

"Ya, mi Señor," reprendió Kuzon mientras daba un paso adelante. "Nada de eso. No era hora entonces, pero lo supe. Cuando lo vi, supe que un día volvería como lo has hecho ahora, y he mantenido todo listo para ese momento. Ven". Él hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

Ryu miró hacia el camino indicado. El aliento se quedo atrapado en su garganta. Sabía a dónde iban. Lo siguió voluntariamente.

Los dos caminaron en un amistoso silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Kuzon se detuvo ante una puerta de papel de arroz. Detrás había una presencia demasiado familiar, una que Ryu había extrañado mucho. Esperó ansiosamente a que su antiguo sacerdote abriera la puerta.

Kuzon asintió con la cabeza a su señor y abrió la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei se movió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas se habían calmado, dejándola flotando en un estado febril de desesperación y fatiga. Casi había caído en un codiciado sueño donde poder ver su cara, pero el ruido de pasos que se acercaban la devolvieron a la realidad. Normalmente, tal perturbación sería fácilmente ignorada, pero algo en la puerta la atraía. Dos pares; una era la corta mezcla de su abuelo, pero la otra ... ella no conocía el otro par. Eran largos, seguros y fuertes; tiraban de su corazón. Ella había escuchado esos pasos antes. Pero, ¿podría ser?

Los pasos se detuvieron. Ella se sentó. El sonido de la madera raspando contra la madera resonó cerca.

Ryu entró en la habitación del Fuego Sagrado. El fuego saltó en el fogón; Su calor derramado en bienvenida. Ryu extendió sus brazos, sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando el calor del fuego Terrian se apoderó de él. Los fuegos de su corazón se agitaron. Las lágrimas pinchaban en sus ojos. La risa burbujeaba de sus labios. ¡Era su fuego!

Kuzon se colocó detrás de su Maestro. "Este fuego ha ardido aquí desde la caída de Terra".

Ryu abrió sus ojos con asombro. Era más de lo que él podría haber esperado. "Terra nunca abandonó la Orden".

"No", respondió Kuzon. "Nosotros, los pocos remanentes, hemos vivido y muerto para proteger tu fuego. Durante milenios, lo mantuvimos a salvo, sabiendo que algún día vendrías a restaurar la Orden. Y ahora, estás aquí".

Ryu alcanzó el fuego. Un zarcillo de llamas se arremolino. Se envolvió alrededor de sus dedos extendidos. Ryu se quedó sin aliento ante el toque, uno que no había sentido tanto tiempo.

Kuzon, vencido por el momento, cayó de rodillas y agachó la cabeza. "Bienvenido a casa, mi señor Jadeite".

Un jadeo estrangulado rompió el momento sagrado. Ryu y Hino-san se dieron vuelta.

Rei se quedó agarrando el marco de la puerta con dedos temblorosos. No podía ser, se dijo a sí misma. El ha muerto. ¡Lo había _visto_ morir! ¡No podía estar aquí! ¡Simplemente no podía ser! Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras ella miraba incrédula; esperando, rogando que estuviera equivocada; que esto no fuera un sueño; que realmente estaba parado frente a ella. ¡No podría ser verdad!

El corazón de Ryu se detuvo al verla. Ella se veía tan rota. Sin embargo, incluso en su miseria, era muy hermosa. El largo cabello de ébano caía como una melena alrededor de su piel de alabastro. Las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos reflejaban la luz del fuego, haciendo que sus orbes lavanda brillaran. Sus labios estaban llenos y rojos. Él no podía respirar; ella era tan gloriosa "Rei". Su nombre resbaló como una oración de sus labios.

El sonido de su voz perforó el velo de su incredulidad para golpear la verdad profundamente en su corazón. ¡Era real! Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rei corrió a la habitación y se arrojó a sus brazos. "¡Jadeite!" Ella sollozó. ¡Era real! ¡Era realmente real! Ella realemnte estaba tocando su pecho. Sus brazos realmente la sostenían. Y sus labios realmente la estaban besando. ¡Él estaba aqui! Ella sollozó contra él, sin importarle quién lo viera. "¡No puedo creerlo!" ella jadeó, agarrando su camisa con nudillos blancos.

"Créelo," susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello importado.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó ella entre lágrimas. "Te maté. ¡Te maté y no regresaste! ¡Por qué no regresaste!"

"Lo siento", susurró, tirando de ella contra él de nuevo. "Lo siento mucho."

"¡No!" Rei gimio. Ella alcanzó su rostro. No podía apartar los ojos. ¡Estaba tan maravillosamente vivo! "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, desconcertado.

"Por no matarte antes." La cara de Rei se disolvió en una nueva ola de lágrimas. "¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Fui tan débil! ¡No pude hacerlo! ¡Lo siento!"

"Nada de eso," dijo Ryu, empujándola de vuelta a la seguridad de sus brazos. "Fuiste brillante. Me encontraste. Me liberaste". Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "¡Oh, Rei, te amo!"

Una risa rompió sus sollozos. Cómo le había faltado oírle decir esas palabras. Solo él podía decirlas. Él era el único con derecho a atreverse a decirlas. Ella le sonrió, el dolor se desvaneció a la luz de su amor, y declaró con nueva confianza: "¡Te amo!" Una breve risa, la primera que se escucho de ella en mucho tiempo, bailo por el aire mientras saboreaba esas mismas palabras que salían de sus labios. "¡Te quiero mucho!" Y luego ella lo besó. Fue dulce e inocente y lleno de anhelo almacenado durante años ahora liberado. Ella se separó con un jadeo y miró a sus encantadores ojos. "Nunca me dejes", ordenó ella.

"Nunca", prometió con una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para reclamar sus labios de nuevo. "Eres mía, Hino Rei. Siempre serás mía".

Ella le acarició la cara. "Nunca lo olvides."

Gruñó bajo en afirmación antes de capturar su boca; esta vez sin intención de soltarla.

Los fuegos dentro de ellos ardían con renovada intensidad. Era como el momento en que intercambiaron nombres por primera vez. Solo habia…

... _pasión, calor, deseo. El sabor de ella lo estaba conduciendo. Su magia se fundió a un ritmo enloquecedor. El enlace, ya terminado, exigía su culminación. Sería tan fácil. ¿Qué podría detenerlos, de verdad? Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, incluso mientras bebía de sus labios, lo sabía, sabía que tenía que...tenía que..._

 _En un momento desesperado, se apartó, con la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados; sus labios se movieron y su voz salió apresuradamente._

"Yo, Kuzon, como Guardián de los Fuegos y Miembro de la Orden Sagrada, invoco el derecho del prometido".

Los fuegos que ardían dentro de los enamorados se enfriaron de inmediato. Rei se volvió bruscamente hacia su abuelo. "¿Qué?"

 _Suzaku miró a su doncella de fuego, agradecido de que la invocación hubiera funcionado. Su corazón, su pasión, estaban calmandose; su mente estaba volviendo a comprometerse. "Invoco el derecho del prometido", jadeó. Una repentina debilidad lo venció. Se apoyó contra ella, frente a frente. "Mi señora", suspiró, "no deseo deshonrarte. Si no hubiera llamado a este derecho..." Buscó en sus ojos. "No podemos hacerlo de esta manera"._

"El derecho del prometido", dijo Kuzon claramente.

Ryu gimió. Rei se enfureció. Kuzon siguió adelante, imperturbable. "Ustedes dos no se mirarán ni se tocarán hasta la próxima luna llena".

Ryu tomó una respiración profunda y calmada. "¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?" Preguntó con forzada paciencia.

" _Dos días", dijo. "¿Podrás completar los rituales de purificación antes de eso?"_

 _Hecate asintió con entusiasmo. "Si puedo."_

 _Suzaku sonrió y le besó la cabeza. "Mi hermosa Hécate. Sabes, nadie debe saber de esto"._

" _Mis doncellas son leales", dijo. "Ellos no nos traicionarán"._

" _Entonces ve", dijo Suzaku, usando cada gramo de su fuerza para alejarse de ella. "Ve rápido. Enviaré un mensaje con la hora y el lugar de la ceremonia"._

 _Hecate asintió. Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su cara incluso mientras se enderezaba el uniforme y se alisaba el cabello. Sin otra palabra, ella abrió la puerta de su estudio y abandonó su presencia, para no regresar hasta que la llamara de nuevo en dos días._

 _Suzaku se volvió y se agarró a su escritorio. Iba a ser unos largos..._

"…dos semanas."

"¡Dos semanas!" Rei protestó. "¡Abuelo!"

"Kuzon," rogó Ryu.

"Mi Señor", dijo Kuzon, con su voz un tono duro. "Puedo recordarte que, en esta vida, Lady Mars es mi nieta. Te pedire que la respetes a ella y a mí mismo al restringirte a nuestras leyes".

Ryu cerró los ojos, con la lucha evidente en su rostro. Acababa de reunirse con su querida Hécate; Ahora él debia dejarla por dos semanas. Era casi cruel. Pero, cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, supo que la espera valdría la pena. Tomando una última respiración profunda, se apartó de su amor y se inclinó ante ella. "Acepto el derecho del prometido y declaro que yo, Lord Jadeite, Guardián de la Llama Terrian, no miraré ni tocaré a Lady Mars hasta el momento de la ceremonia".

"No," dijo Rei.

"Por favor," replicó Ryu.

La frustración, la indignación y el deseo ardían en los ojos de Rei. Dio un paso adelante y besó a propósito a Ryu. Por un momento, todo pensamiento de las Leyes Sagradas huyó de sus mentes. Pero, bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo, Rei se las recordó a sí misma y rompió el beso, retrocediendo, con una nueva fuerza llenándola. "Yo, Lady Mars, acepto el derecho de prometido. No miraré ni tocaré a mi Lord Jadeite hasta el momento de la ceremonia". Con eso, ella rápidamente huyó de la Sala del Fuego Sagrado hacia el santuario de su habitación.

Ryu la vio irse con gran anhelo. "Eres injusto, Kuzon", dijo simplemente.

"No veo cómo, señor", respondió Kuzon, con un toque de malicia en su voz. "La ley te prohíbe mirarla o tocarla. Nunca dije que no pudieras hablar con ella".

Ryu se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Kuzon sonrió. "Este templo está hecho de paredes de papel".

Captando la indirecta, Ryu sonrió y corrió tras Rei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya paseaba agitadamente de un lado a otro en frente del aula, que se estaba llenando lentamente. Estaba maldiciendo su mala fortuna. Uno de los profesores de astronomía fue llamado a una emergencia familiar. La Universidad pensó que esta era una maravillosa oportunidad para presentar a su nuevo profesor a la vida universitaria. Por lo tanto, en lugar de buscar en la ciudad a su querida Makoto, pasaría el día cubriendo las clases del profesor ausente. Era realmente injusto.

Se detuvo frente a la única ventana de la habitación. Los rayos del sol rozaron su cara, como si se disculparan. Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. Él podría hacer esto. Era el maestro de las ciencias. Él podría manejar una habitación llena de jóvenes eruditos. Él podría hacer esto.

Un aura de trueno y lluvia se estrelló en su mente.

La puerta se abrio.

Un soplo de aire trajo un olor tentador a la habitación.

Seiya se volvió bruscamente ante el olor.

Canela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lo lejos, al otro lado del océano, en las horas más oscuras de la noche, un joven trabajaba furioso sobre un juego de química. Sus ojos oscuros ardían con intensidad mientras veía la poción unirse. Una sonrisa maliciosa, una desconocida para él en esta vida, se extendió por su rostro. No fallaría esta vez. Esta vez, él sería el que se quedaria con la princesa. Ese pensamiento amplió su sonrisa cuando la poción comenzó a burbujear.

Pronto, muy pronto.

(1) La frase en ingles Temple Boy es la forma en que se refieren a los ayudantes del templo budista, la traduccion literal seria chico del templo, pero decidi ponerlo como ayudante.

Au: Les prometo que mañana subire el siguiente...diria que dos pero tengo un examen y se que no podre terminarlo, lo siento.


	3. Capitulo 2 Sin aire

Capitulo dos Sin aire

Minako mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras se arrastraba junto con la lenta masa que salía del avión. Había sido un largo vuelo desde Hong Kong lleno de retrasos en los vuelos, cambios de puertas y la constante amenaza de que la descubrieran. Cuando llegó a su asiento, no había querido nada más que dormir, pero el sueño la eludió. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se dio cuenta que _él_ y los recuerdos saldrían a la superficie otra vez.

Intentó bloquearlo pensando en algunas letras nuevas, pero las letras se transformaron en "Silver to Grey", que le recordaba a su reciente concierto, que a su vez lo llevó a los recuerdos de destrozar su vestidor, lo que lo llevó de nuevo a él.

Intentó escuchar música en un intento de silenciar su mente, pero la música solo le recordaba el momento que había pasado con Lord Tanzanite tocando una pieza bastante inquietante en el Conservatorio del Palacio Dorado. Había sido una actuación magistral de piano. Y él había estado allí. Luego, caminaron por los jardines "en busca de la princesa Serenity", pero el tiempo paso volando rápidamente discutiendo tácticas. Tenía una mente tan atractiva.

Así, el vuelo avanzo lentamente. Ella no podía ponerse cómoda en su asiento. Cada pequeño ruido la hizo respingar. Cuando el avión hizo su descenso final a Japón, ella era más un desastre que cuando se fue. Afortunadamente, nadie la había reconocido. Y, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta, no había ningún paparazzi que la siguiera. Solo esperaba que los paparazzi en Japón no hubieran sido alertados de su llegada.

La terminal estaba en silencio. Eso fue una bendición. Se preparo, volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió la corriente de la multitud. No había documentado ninguna maleta. Artemis se encargaría de que sus cosas fueran devueltas. Le dolía el corazón pensar en su guardián y amigo. No había podido mirarlo incluso cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Lo amaba profundamente, pero no podía soportar el juicio reprimido en sus ojos. Un Terrian nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no en aquel entonces. En aquel entonces, Terrians había sido buenos para tan poco. Ella había creído eso. Ella tenía…

" _Serenity, ¿Cómo pudiste?" Venus exigió en cuanto la energía de teletransportación se desvaneció. Apenas había logrado recuperar a su princesa a tiempo para sus lecciones de la tarde. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su ausencia en sus clases matutinas y su aparición a media mañana en la Corte? Todos los ojos estarían en ella, la guardiana personal de la princesa, en busca de respuestas. ¡Qué mortificante sería decirles que no podía separar a la princesa de_ Terra _!"_

" _Tranquilízate, Venus," ella reprendió con una risa. "Estaba perfectamente a salvo"._

"¡ _Tu seguridad no es el problema!" —Dijo Venus, con frustración en sus palabras. "¡Has quebrantado la ley de tu Madre, la mas sagrada Reina, de la manera más irrespetuosa!" Venus bajó la voz a un gruñido. "¡Estabas fraternizando con los_ Terrians _!"_

" _Si lo estaba", admitió Serenity. "Pero, tú también lo hacias"._

 _Venus se puso rígida por la implicación._

 _Serenity sonrió de forma tímida mientras continuaba, "Lord Kunzite estaba muy impresionado contigo, y me atrevo a decir, que tú con él". Se volvió hacia su atónita guardiana. "Ningún hombre te ha visto nunca tan fuera de lugar". Agitó un dedo hacia el cabello medio hecho de Venus, sostenido en un solo lazo rojo en su prisa por perseguir a la princesa. "Qué escándalo", Serenity continuó bromeando. "La Dama Venus atrapapada con su cabello suelto en Terra". Ella se rió. "¡Oh, y te dejó sin palabras! ¡Qué delicia!"_

 _Venus respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. "Calla antes de seguir siendo una tonta. Has deshonrado este reino, princesa. Terra está prohibida"._

" _¿Por qué razón?" Preguntó Serenity. "Endymion ha hablado a menudo de—"_

" _¡Oh, Endymion! ¡Endymion!" Venus levantó las manos con frustración. "¡Serenity, es un_ Terrian _! ¡Te dirá cualquier cosa que desees escuchar si eso significa conquistarte!"_

 _Serenity giró sobre sus talones y golpeó a Venus en la cara, aturdiendo a la líder de las Senshi en silencio. Los ojos zafiro de Serenity ardieron cuando dijo: "Cuidaras tus palabras, Venus. Has insultado mi honor al insinuar algo así. No soy una mujerzuela de las calles. Soy la Princesa de la Luna. Reconozco un alma honesta cuando la encuentro."_

 _Venus se inclino en una reverencia baja. "Perdóneme, majestad. No quise ofenderla. Simplemente deseo que tenga cuidado"._

" _Soy cautelosa, Venus", dijo Serenity con frialdad. "Sin embargo, también se la diferencia entre la precaución y el miedo. Busca en tu corazón la verdad. ¿Tienes miedo por mi seguridad? ¿O simplemente estás enojado por descubrir que todo lo que creemos que es verdad con respecto a Terra podría ser falso?"_

Era falso Todo era falso. Una lágrima perdida se deslizo por su rostro ante el recuerdo. Serenity había tenido razón. Ella se había equivocado. Si solo hubiera superado sus prejuicios antes, podría haber disfrutado de una relación más larga con él. Todo lo que tenía era el recuerdo de un beso otorgado en su mano y el temor ansioso de no volver a verlo nunca más.

La multitud entró en el vestíbulo abierto que conducia al área de reclamación de equipaje y a la salida. Sin cámaras parpadeando. Ninguna pregunta fue gritada hacia ella desde una masa de reporteros. Nada. _Bien_.

"¡V-chan!" Usagi grito desde detrás de la barrera que separaba a los viajeros de amigos y familiares. Ella saludó con entusiasmo. Minako sonrió aliviada al ver a su amiga. Significaba pura, inalterada, seguridad. Nadie la encontraría ahora. Ella podría esconderse del mundo por un tiempo y descansar.

Usagi la abrazó con fuerza. "Bienvenida a casa", susurró.

"Gracias."

Usagi miró detrás de ella por un momento, buscando. "¿Dónde está Artemis?"

Minako estaba agradecida por las gafas de sol que ocultaban las emociones en sus ojos. "Atando los últimos cabos sueltos en Hong Kong. Cancelar una gira es algo muy problematico. Volverá la próxima semana".

Usagi asintió con comprensión, y juntas salieron del aeropuerto. Minako dijo poco al encontrar el auto. Usagi hizo algunas preguntas sobre la gira pero, en su mayor parte, respetó el silencio de Minako. No se dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la carretera que conducía de regreso a Juuban. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, señalando que estaba por finalizar la mañana.

"¿Quieres parar a desayunar?" Preguntó Usagi.

"No", respondió Minako.

"¿Ni siquiera por un poco de café?" Usagi lo intentó de nuevo.

"No", respondió Minako. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana cerrada y vio pasar el camino. "Solo quiero dormir."

"Ok," la tranquilizó Usagi. "Estaremos en el apartamento en una hora. Luego podrás dormir todo el día e incluso mañana, si así lo deseas. Pero, si lo haces, debo advertirte que Mamoru y yo tenemos clases mañana, así que si te levantas y nadie está en casa, no te preocupes. Aunque... "Se detuvo de repente.

"¿Aunque?" Preguntó Minako, medio interesada.

"Oh, nada", dijo Usagi, aunque su tono implicaba que si era algo. "Sólo... bueno, digamos que algunas cosas sucedieron durante tu ausencia que pueden sorprenderte. Por lo tanto, si _te_ despiertas y alguien _está_ en casa, no te sorprendas tampoco."

Minako trató de entender lo que Usagi estaba diciendo, pero no estaba conectandolo en su cerebro desfasado, cargado de tristeza, de lento movimiento y privado de sueño. Ella solo se rió ante lo absurdo de la declaración y preguntó: "¿Qué significa eso?"

Usagi sonrió con una especie de sonrisa secreta. "Ya lo verás."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde!" Odiaba esto. Nunca fallaba. Todos los martes y jueves, se encontraba corriendo por el campus, rezando por haber llegado a tiempo. Hoy fue especialmente malo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en los laboratorios de ingeniería, ¿y quién podía culparlo? Estaba muy cerca de completar su invento más nuevo; una forma vanguardista de manipulación de la energía; difícil de explicar; imposible de trabajar ¡PERO estaba tan cerca! Y ahora iba retrasado a astronomía. No era un muy buen día.

Desplazando la pila de papeles y una carpeta extra grande a su otro brazo, el joven científico se deslizó por la esquina, atravesó a una pareja que charlaba y casi se cayo por las escaleras. Recuperó el equilibrio... más o menos. Sus papeles amenazaban con volcarse, podía sentirlo. Intentó desesperadamente mantenerlos juntos. Su balance estaba fuera de juego. ¡Podía ver la puerta! Ya casi estaba allí. Volvió sus papeles hacia atrás, se balanceó sobre un pie, alcanzó la puerta con su mano libre, y tropezó a través de la puerta...

...en la espalda de otro estudiante. Los papeles salieron volando, su libreta se deslizó por el suelo y se encontró a tientas buscando sus gafas. "¡Drat and Bumble!" maldijo en inglés. Si perdía otro par de lentes, Naru lo mataría. Especialmente este par. ¡Lo había pedido especial de Inglaterra! Un regalo tan reflexivo; Ella sabía cuánto le gustaba la cultura inglesa. Y esas gafas eran una representación perfecta. ¡Había prometido hacer todo lo posible para no perderlos! Pero, ay, aquí estaba otra vez, a tientas, ciego como un murciélago. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron.

"Aquí."

¿Quien era ese? No reconoció esa voz. No era la profesora Toshigi. La profesora Toshigi era una mujer con una voz mas melodiosa. Esta voz era definitivamente masculina. Profunda. Educada. Acentuada. Quizás no era japonés nativo. Interesante. Aceptó con gratitud sus gafas. "Gracias." Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de buscar arañazos. Un hábito paranoico. Naru le había asegurado que era a prueba de rasguños. Pero, mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo. Rápidamente, pero con cuidado, usó su camisa para limpiar los lentes, y luego colocó con reverencia su regalo favorito en su nariz. El mundo volvió a enfocarse. Él sonrió, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se fue cuando vio el desastre en el piso.

¡Su investigación estaba dispersada por todas partes! Completamente fuera de orden! Le tomaría días organizarla, bueno, bueno, unos minutos largos y tediosos, ¡pero aún se pierde tiempo en la reorganización! Se arrastró por el suelo, recogiendo papeles sueltos y guiándolos hasta su carpeta de anillos de cinco pulgadas llenos hasta el borde con papeles. Si se abriera...

Pero no fue así. Los anillos se mantuvieron durante la caida, dejando la investigación dentro la tachuela. Lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio y acarició la preciosa carpeta. Sus secretos estaban a salvo.

Ahora el resto. Se volvió para recuperar sus papeles caídos y los encontró apilados cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio del profesor. "Oh." Los recogió y los apiló precariamente sobre su cuaderno. "Gracias, señor", dijo mientras se giraba para saludar a su nuevo maestro. El rostro que lo saludó lo dejó atrapado en un momento de desorden mental que resultó en la detención de todo pensamiento y acción física. Para decirlo claramente, se quedó boquiabierto como un pez ante una cara que nunca había visto y que conocía excepcionalmente bien. Extraño.

El impacto tuvo un efecto menor en Unami Seiya, ya que había visto la cara de este chico en las estrellas y se le había advertido que no se encontrara con él y que esto no sucediera. Aunque incapaz de ver su rostro, Seiya podía leer las fluctuaciones en su aura y su alma. Este chico estaba experimentando un despertar. Sutil, sí, pero allí estaba, y su mente no pudo comprender el momento, dejándolo en un estado mejor conocido como apagado. Se recuperaría momentáneamente si Seiya tenía razón, y Seiya siempre tenía razón. Como si lo escuchara, el joven erudito parpadeó dos veces, se frotó los ojos como si luchara contra un dolor de cabeza, murmuró algo incoherente y se dirigió al único asiento libre que quedaba.

En la parte trasera de la habitación. Odiaba sentarse en el fondo de la habitación. Era tan difícil de prestar atención. Su mente vagaría demasiado facilmente. Ya era bastante difícil permanecer comprometido a estas clases primitivas. Oh, cómo habia caído la ciencia.

Se dejó caer en su silla, se pasó una mano por el pelo, se quitó las gafas, se frotó los ojos, se limpió las gafas, se las volvió a poner, se las quitó de nuevo, se las puso en la cabeza y se frotó los ojos de nuevo. Le dolía la cabeza.

"¿Umino?"

"¿Hm?" Umino entrecerró los ojos ante quien le llamaba. Un momento después, se acordó de haberse quitado las gafas. El mundo volvió a enfocarse.

Makoto miró hacia el frente de la sala donde el nuevo maestro estaba comenzando su conferencia y luego de regreso a él. "¿Estas bien?"

"Por supuesto", dijo en un tono muy poco parecido al de Umino. Era breve, cortante y un poco temperamental, como si la pregunta no valiera la pena. Ahora, lo que _era_ digno de su tiempo era el problema relativo a los ojos de su maestro. La ceguera era una cosa; La ceguera vinculada a un núcleo mágico heredado era completamente diferente. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando se recostó en la incómoda silla de la escuela y dejó que su mente se separara del mundo. Podía arreglar la ceguera sin la ayuda de la magia mientras usaba las ciencias prehistóricas anticuadas de las que este tiempo parecía tan orgulloso; pero la sanación de la ceguera inducida por magia... _eso_ sería un reto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto no sabía qué hacer; que pensar; que creer ¿Estaba soñando? No. Todavía le dolía la espalda de Umino corriendo hacia ella. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ella temía que todavía estuviera parada frente a toda la clase que la miraba. La entrada de Umino había causado la distracción perfecta para que ella escapara a un asiento y se reagrupara.

No sabía si podría manejar esto. No después de las últimas dos semanas. ¿Por qué el Destino estaba jodiendo con su mente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su nuevo profesor de astronomía se parecía a _él_? ¿Por qué? ¡No era justo! ¡Simplemente no era justo! ¿El destino quería que ella sufriera? ¿Le gustaba burlarse de ella sabiendo que estaría sola por el resto de su _vida_ porque su alma gemela estaba muerta? ¿Lo hizo?

Pero... tal vez, si ella inclina la cabeza ... ¡sí! _Realmente_ no _se_ parecía a él. ¡Su pelo era...bueno...desordenado! ¡Y largo! Pero, _su_ pelo era largo. ¡Pero no tanto! Y no tan descuidado. Su cabello siempre estaba inmaculado en una coleta baja. Este tipo, este Unami Seiya, su cabello volaba por todas partes. ¿Y su voz no era lo suficientemente profunda o era demasiado profunda? Sin embargo, era cálida, como seda oscura de chocolate sobre su piel. ¡No, no lo era! ¡No lo era! Y lo más seguro es que no resonaba en sus oídos cuando hablaba apasionadamente sobre las estrellas.

"¡Para!" ella gruñó para sí misma. ¡ _No_ empezaría a imaginar que su profesor sustituto era algo parecido a Nephrite! Nephrite era noble, fuerte, gentil, amable e inteligente, y tenía manos suaves que la sujetaban con suavidad, ¡como si fuera una flor delicada!...igual que como la atrapó el profesor Unami cuando Umino tropezó con ella.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ Ella negó con la cabeza. _¡Makoto, presta atención! ¡Deja de soñar despierta!_ Ella tenía que concentrarse. Ella estaba aquí para no reprobar. Ya se había perdido dos semanas de clase. No podía permitirse perder más. Su becas dependía de que ella mantuviera un alto promedio de calificaciones. Si la perdiera, no podría obtener su título, ¡entonces sus sueños de ser dueña de una panadería se terminarian! Ella tenía que concentrarse.

Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando él la seguía mirando? _¡Se seria, Makoto! ¡Él no te está mirando! El esta ciego._ Ese pensamiento hizo que la respiración se atascara en su garganta. El _era_ ciego. Sin embargo, se movia con la gracia de un hombre que lo vio todo. Y la estaba mirando de nuevo. Esos profundos ojos grises la miraban...

 _… Invitándola a unirse a ellos en su reunión en los campos. Júpiter miró al grupo de mujeres vestidas con vestidos de satén con cintas y volantes. Se congregaron al otro lado de Lord Nephrite, como si fuera un escudo para defenderlas de ella. Miró su uniforme, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda en el equipo de batalla de cuero. Había venido esperando otra sesión de entrenamiento, no un paseo por los campos._

 _Estaba segura de que las demás sentían lo mismo. La mayoría la miraba con miedo o con repugnancia altanera. Una dama en particular, vestida con un largo vestido rojo, miró con su pequeña nariz a la doncella joviana y dijo en voz alta a sus compañeros: "No estoy segura de si deseo compartir nuestra cultura con una bruja del cielo"._

 _Júpiter se sonrojó ante el comentario. Su ira se disparó por el tono grosero. Un rayo se reunió entre sus dedos en respuesta a la ofensa._

 _Pero lord Nephrite intervino antes de que pudiera enseñarle a la pequeña grosera (1) su lugar. "Ahora, Lady Emilia, eso es cruel. La educación es gratuita para todos los que la buscan. La Señora Júpiter es una invitada en nuestro planeta, y si lo desea, puede disfrutar de todo lo que nuestra cultura tiene para ofrecer. ¿Incluyendo un poco de caminar en los campos? La última parte fue directamente a ella. Algo revoloteó en su pecho al pensar que él quería que ella viniera. Casi hizo que la idea de pasar una tarde con estas mujeres débiles fuera soportable._

 _Una de las damas, una pequeña joven de cabello rojo ondulado, se desprendió del grupo, con una luz determinada en sus ojos. "Por favor, únete a nosotros, lady Júpiter", dijo con una reverencia. "Será muy divertido. Lord Nephrite dará una conferencia sobre botánica hoy. Es el estudio de las flores de Terrian. ¿Te gustan las flores?"_

 _La pregunta no fue formulada en un tono condescendiente, ya que la mayoría de las preguntas dirigidas a ella fueron hechas asi. Fue una pregunta honesta. "Yo", comenzó a decir Júpiter, mirando a Nephrite y sintiendo, por primera vez, un poco perdida. "Confieso que no veo muchas flores". Esto pareció desanimar a la chica. Júpiter agregó apresuradamente: "Pero disfruto al verlas cuando puedo"._

 _"¡Maravilloso!" dijo la joven. "Entonces debes unirte a nosotros". Tomó la mano de Júpiter y la condujo al resto._

 _"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Nephrite con una sonrisa. "Vamos hacia afuera"._

 _El pequeño grupo se aventuró en los campos de flores silvestres que rodeaban las paredes exteriores del Palacio Dorado. Nephrite habló con una voz suave que de alguna manera desafió al viento, permitiendo que cada palabra se escuchara claramente. Señaló ciertas especies de flores, instruyó a su clase sobre las diferencias entre cada tipo, numeró los pétalos y explicó un proceso conocido como fotosíntesis. Júpiter no pudo evitar quedar cautivada en la platica._

 _"Mi nombre es Nekocha", susurró la pelirroja en medio de la conferencia. "Es un verdadero honor conocerte finalmente, lady Júpiter"._

 _"¿Finalmente?" Júpiter le susurró de vuelta, confundida._

 _Nekocha sonrió con cariño. "Mi prometido, lord Anawin, habla a menudo de ti y tus hermanas. Dice que has visitado el Palacio en varias ocasiones. Es, de hecho, un honor"._

 _Júpiter no sabía qué pensar de su alabanza. Ella optó por un asentimiento y un silencioso, "Gracias"._

 _Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Nephrite. Él le sonrió y luego continuó su conferencia._

"Makoto-san," dijo Umino, sacándola de su sueño. Makoto lo miró aturdido. Se llevó las gafas a la nariz. "Mejor deja de soñar despierta. La clase ha terminado".

"¿Qué?" ella se sentó en shock La mayor parte de la clase ya estaba guardando.

Y el profesor Unami la observaba con una sonrisa inquietantemente familiar.

Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y siguió al resto de la clase hasta la puerta.

"¿Kino-san?"

Su voz la detuvo en seco. Era tan suave ¿Cómo había pensado que no era lo suficientemente profunda? O demasiado profunda, para ese caso. Era perfecta. Ella tragó sus lágrimas. ENecesitaba irse. Pero, contra su voluntad, se dio la vuelta. "¿Hai, Sensei?" preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Ella lo miró por casualidad.

Y el tiempo se congeló a su alrededor por un momento.

Pero ese momento fue rudamente desgarrado por una fría verdad. "¿Unami-sensei?" Un estudiante mayor entró.

"¿Hai?" Preguntó Unami, ni una sola vez apartando la mirada de ella.

"Soy Suoh Toshiro, ex asistente de clase del profesor Toshigi. Estoy aquí para acompañarte a tu próxima clase".

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos por un momento. Aunque ciego, sus ojos buscaron los de ella, con una desesperación evidente en su rostro. Ella esperó con aire contenido para que él hablara.

"¿Sensei?" Toshiro lo intentó de nuevo.

"Hai". Unami se rindió. Al volverse de Makoto, dijo: "Por supuesto, Suoh-san. Muestrame el camino".

Y entonces, él estaba pasando junto a ella. No podía moverse. Quería. Quería detenerlo, preguntarle, suplicarle que le dijera si era real. Pero él se estaba alejando. ¿Cómo pudo él alejarse?

 _Diana…_

El nombre resonó en su cabeza. Ella se giró rápidamente. Él la estaba mirando. Cuando él se iba, la estaba mirando. Y antes de desaparecer de la vista, sonrió.

 _Estará bien._

Luego se fue.

Makoto tembló donde estaba. ¿Había oído lo que realmente creía haber oído? No podría ser cierto. El profesor Unami no podía ser Nephrite. ¡No podía ser! El destino no sería tan cruel.

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Olvido sus otras clases. Ella necesitaba irse a casa. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras pasaba de un paso rapido a un trote, y luego a una carrera completa a medida que la idea se hundía más y más profundamente en su mente. Su amante podia estar de vuelta, pero era su maestro. En esta vida, al igual que la pasada, ellos estaban prohibidos.


	4. Capitulo 3 Chicos universitarios

Capítulo tres: Chicos universitarios

 _Sus labios se curvaron en algo..._

 _Una expresión, no tenía dudas, pero ¿de qué tipo? No podía ser de lo que el se atrevía a soñar que pudiera ser. Ninguna de esas expresiones honraría el rostro ártico de la princesa del postre (1). ¡No podría ser posible! Y sin embargo, mientras la observaba estudiar el tablero, sus labios se curvaron de nuevo; La esquina tirando un poco más alto._

 _Era cierto. Ella estaba sonriendo._

 _Su corazón se agitó ante la escena. Oh, cómo un cambio tan pequeño podía alterar su cara. De repente, los bordes afilados de su cara en forma de diamante se suavizaron en un óvalo. Sus ojos helados brillaban como zafiros. Y una pizca de color alcanzó su punto mas altos en sus mejillas. Por un momento, lady Mercury parecía humana._

 _Bajo la luz del fuego de la Biblioteca Real de Terrian, inclinado sobre un tablero de ajedrez, Lord Tanzanite determinó que Lady Mercury era, de hecho, una belleza._

Tamaki fue despertado bruscamente de su agradable sueño por un fuerte ¡ _BANG!_. Saltó de su cama, con las piernas enredadas en las mantas, el pelo en la cara y dagas de cristal en las manos, y se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

El intruso saltó a través de la ventana y pasó junto al adolescente sobresaltado con un áspero saludo de "¡Imbecil!"

"¿Eh?" Tamaki pronunció, confundido.

"¡Imbecil! ¡Gilipollas (2)! ¡Gilipollas imbecil!" espetó el intruso cuando le dio a Tamaki un fuerte empujón. Tamaki cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, con el equilibrio compensado por las sábanas envueltas alrededor de sus piernas. Sacudiendo cualquier fatiga persistente de su mente, Tamaki reabsorbió sus dagas y sacó sus mechones enredados de su cara para encontrarse con los ojos entrecerrados de Conner Marks.

"¡Dos semanas!" Dijo Conner. "¡Dos putas semanas que no apareces!" A pesar de su constitución ágil, Conner le sobresalia una cabeza a Tamaki, y utilizó esa altura para su ventaja mientras continuaba su perorata. "¿Y dónde te encuentro? ¿Eh? ¡En la cama!" Le tiró una almohada a Tamaki. "¡Algunos de nosotros no somos tan afortunados de tener al Decano de la Escuela como papá! ¡ _Algunos_ estamos becados! ¡Y necesitamos que el equipo siga ganando para poder _mantener_ esas becas! Y no podemos _hacer_ eso, "dijo mientras recogía una toalla y procedía a golpear a Tamaki con ella. "Si," ¡WHAP! "Nuestro delantero estrella,"¡WHAP! "¡Sigue desapareciendo!"¡WHAP! ¡WHAP! ¡WHAP!

"¡Para!" Tamaki finalmente logró decir, con las manos levantadas en defensa.

"Oh, entonces estás despierto, ¿verdad? ¡Bien!" Conner dejó caer la toalla, recogió un jersey tirado y se lo lanzó a la cara de Tamaki. "¡Entonces quizás nos honres con tu presencia en la práctica!"

Tamaki se aferró a la camiseta, mientas una revelación se hundió lentamente en su mente susurrando: "¿Practica?"

"Sí, práctica", dijo Conner, buscando un par de pantalones cortos en la habitación. "Sabes lo que es eso, lo que hace un _equipo_ para prepararse para los juegos difíciles". Al encontrar los pantalones cortos, se volvió y entrecerró los ojos. "¡Como Oxford el sábado! De verdad, amigo, si querias unas vacaciones, ¡podrías haber esperado hasta que hubiéramos jugado contra un equipo que _no estuviera_ clasificado entre los cinco primeros!"

Tamaki miró la camiseta de fútbol. Las manchas de hierba rayaban el blanco como insignias de honor. Su número y apellido estaban impresos en la parte posterior. Habia sido el único miembro en ser titular en su primer año. Un año más tarde, se había convertido en una parte integral del equipo. Un equipo que, sin saberlo, había abandonado en la búsqueda de su destino. Realmente no había pensado las cosas. Tal falta de juicio, o la capacidad de preocuparse, era algo en lo que trabajaría ahora que una vez más era protector de Terra. Acaricio la camiseta entre sus dedos en disculpa al uniforme y todo lo que representaba. "Conner", dijo arrepentido, "Lo siento. No lo pensé".

Conner se detuvo en su búsqueda del equipo de Tamaki. "No, amigo, no lo hiciste".

Tamaki suspiró profundamente mientras se ponía la camiseta en la cabeza. "Es solo que," ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto? "Yo solo-"

Conner levantó la mano. "Guárdatelo", dijo, de pie y entregando a Tamaki sus calcetines, espinilleras y tacos. "Eres un músico, lo entiendo. Necesitas crear. Pero, en serio, tienes que sincronizarte. Ahora, deja de estar deprimido, vístete y lleva tu trasero al campo antes de que los muchachos decidan venir a buscarte. Y no pienses que el entrenador cubrirá tu pellejo esta vez. Papá está lejos". Conner se tocó la nariz y luego señaló a Tamaki. "Sabes lo que eso significa. No hay regalos. Ahora, vístete". Con eso, Conner volvió a salir por la ventana. Antes de deslizarse por el árbol, se dio la vuelta, todo rastro de ira desapareció, dejando una sonrisa en su lugar. "Y bienvenido de nuevo, amigo".

"Gracias", dijo Tamaki. Hora de volver a la realidad. Tenía muchas cosas que compensar, con la ausencia de dos semanas. Él dejaría que Conner continuara pensando que este era otro de sus ataques artísticos, pero su padre no sería tan fácil de persuadir.

Tamaki se calzo sus tacos, saltó sobre sus pies para sentirlos de nuevo, y luego salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para conseguir una botella de agua. Su plan era así: actuar de manera casual y fresca como si nada estuviera mal ya que tenía práctica y clases, luego, en la cena, intentaría explicarlo. Por ahora, todo era normal. Respiró hondo, inhalo y exhalo.

La cocina estaba vacía. Eso fue un alivio. Agarró su botella de agua del estante. Estaba sola en el estante vacio. Tamaki se detuvo, notando la rareza de ese hecho. Cuando su padre se iba antes que él, lo que nunca hizo los días en que Tamaki tenía práctica y era muy temprano para que el Decano estuviera en su oficina, siempre habría una taza de café vacía secándose en el estante. Pero no había nada. Tamaki miró a su alrededor. Toda la cocina tenía una sensación inusitada al respecto. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Fue entonces cuando vio la nota colgada en la nevera. La arranco, leyó rápidamente, y mientras lo hacía, una inesperada exasperación lo lleno.

Querido hijo, leia, asumiendo que te has ido a clase (o tal vez esa es mi ilusión), me despediré ahora. Estaré ausente en una conferencia en Londres durante una semana, y luego voy a visitar a tu tío en Islandia. Regresaré a tiempo para tu juego con Oxford. Aunque estoy seguro de que estás poniendo los ojos en blanco al reiterar la información que te he estado diciendo durante el último mes, vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo. Por favor, intenta ir a clase. Hay dinero en tu cuenta para la comida. Te veo cuando regrese. Mucho amor. Papá.

Tamaki puso la nota sobre la mesa, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se echó a reír. Su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad. Por supuesto. La conferencia universitaria anual en Londres. Su padre siempre iba. Su padre tuvo razón al decirle otra vez en la nota de despedida, porque él, el egoísta, meditabundo y despreocupado hijo del decano, no estaba prestando atención cuando su padre le dijo la primera vez. O la segunda. O la tercera. Y se había negado con vehemencia a ir a Islandia la semana del juego con Oxford (no por dedicación al juego, sino por un absoluto desdén por Islandia). La enormidad de su apatía lo abrumó una vez más. Juró redimirse.

Y, mirando del lado positivo, su padre no se dio cuenta de su repentino viaje a Japón. Perfecto. Con una botella de agua en la mano, salió corriendo por la puerta corriendo rápidamente y se dirigió a los campos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya estaba en la puerta mirándola dormir. Ella había dormido todo el día y no se había movido ni siquiera cuando habia caído la noche. Ella se veía tan triste. Usualmente cuando la gente dormía, lucían en paz ¿O eso era cuando morían? Ella no estaba muerta; el constante ascenso y descenso de su pecho le aseguraba eso. Y ella no estaba en paz. Las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas y su almohada y mantas. Su cabello estaba humedo y enredado debido a sacudidas, vueltas y sudor seco.

Ella gimió y rodó para enfrentarlo. Su aliento se detuvo. ¿Se estaba despertando?

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma, con una manta metida debajo de la barbilla. Una nueva lágrima salió a través de los bordes bien cerrados de sus párpados mientras gemía, "Kunzite".

Estaba a su lado antes de darse cuenta de que incluso se había movido. La cama se hundió bajo su peso. No podía soportar verla llorar. Acercándose, limpió la lágrima de su mejilla, sorprendido por lo caliente que estaba su piel. Ella estaba enrojecida; una capa fresca de sudor comenzó a formarse sobre su piel; Su rostro se arrugó y sus labios temblaron. "Kunzite," susurró de nuevo.

"Estoy aquí", susurro. Las palabras eran apenas audibles, ahogadas por el nudo que se aferraba a su garganta ante el dolor en su voz. Él le acarició la mejilla. "Venus."

Ella se apoyó hacia su toque. El dolor se deslizó de su cara con cada golpe de sus callosos nudillos. El ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa, y ella suspiró, contenta de quedarse dormida más profundamente donde los sueños no podían hacerle daño.

Kyouya se recostó con alivio. Por ahora, ella estaba en paz.

"Es extraño, ¿no?"

Kyouya alzo la vista ante el sonido de la voz de Mamoru. El futuro rey estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro. Se apartó de la puerta mientras continuaba, "Cómo puedes amarla tanto aun sin conocerla".

Kyouya volvió a mirar a Minako. Su señor tenía razón. La amaba más de lo que las palabras podían decir, pero no sabía nada de esta mujer que yacía ante él ahora. ¿Que le gustaba? ¿Qué no le gustaba? Ella no era la misma Venus. Era mucho más. No podía esperar para averiguarlo.

Mamoru le apretó el hombro. "Vamos. Usagi tiene la cena lista".

"No quiero", confesó Kyouya. Ella estaba tan cerca. No quería irse nunca.

La sonrisa de Mamoru se iluminó. Lo apretó de nuevo. "Lo sé. Ven a comer, entonces puedes volver. Lo prometo. No te perderás nada". Cuando Kyouya no se movió, Mamoru sonrió y dijo: "No hagas de esto una orden".

Kyouya frunció el ceño. "Eso es cruel, señor." Pero cedió. Con los ojos fijos en su hermosa forma, se dejó llevar de la habitación a la mesa de la cena.

"¿Como esta ella?" Preguntó Usagi mientras los dos entraban.

"Está bien", dijo Mamoru. Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de sentarse.

La expresión amarga de Kyouya mostró su desacuerdo con la declaración de Mamoru. Si bien significaba sufrir de pesadillas, sudoraciones, sacudidas y giros, entonces ella estaba bien. Pero, la última vez que lo reviso, esa no era la definición de bien.

Usagi notó el rostro oscuro de Kyouya con gran preocupación. Mamoru solo negó con la cabeza. "Todavía está durmiendo".

"Oh." Usagi asintió con comprensión. Puso una mano sobre la de Kyouya y le dio un apretón amistoso. "No te pongas tan triste, Kyo-kun Se despertará muy pronto, y luego, estara en tus brazos de nuevo".

Su consuelo fue aceptado. Atravezo su nube oscura lo suficiente como para que se sentara un poco más erguido y al menos oliera la comida frente a él. Ella era verdaderamente una buena mujer con un buen corazón. Mamoru había hecho bien al ganársela. Esperaba tener la misma suerte.

Si las palabras de antes de su maestro fueran creídas, él lo haría.

Aceptando el plato de comida que le ofrecieron, se acomodó para una buena comida. Entonces, se le ocurrió un pensamiento. Miró a Usagi, levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Kyo-kun?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Usagi. Ella miro a Mamoru, que estaba sonriendo y conteniendo una risita, luego de vuelta a Kyouya. "¿No te gusta?"

Kyouya sonrió y volvió su atención a su plato, dejando a Usagi confundida por su enigmática pregunta. Era agradable ser parte de una familia otra vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki gimió mientras se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo mirando a los otros estudiantes salir. Acababa de salir de Introducción a la física, y su cabeza le dolía por pensar demasiado. ¡No era justo! Era un genio con todas las cosas tecnológicas, pero cuando se trataba de...bueno... todo lo demás, ese era el departamento de Seiya. En esta vida y en la anterior, el guerrero ciego demostró ser un genio inteligente en cuanto a libros. Y Tamaki tenia que andar con el resto de las masas preguntándose por qué era importante para él aprender esto.

"¿Cerebro frito?" Conner preguntó después de salir del salón de clase para encontrar a su amigo enfurruñado. Tamaki asintió. Conner sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando le tiras a Doctor Who".

Tamaki puso los ojos en blanco. "No le tiro..espera. ¿Qué doctor?"

"Nuevo doctor".

Tamaki gimió de nuevo. "No quiero ser Matthew Smith. No me gusta. ¿No puedo ser Tennet?"

Conner lo pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. "No, 10 nunca desaparecieron durante años entre visitas".

"Lo hizo con Sarah Jane", recordó Tamaki.

"Sarah Jane fue un accidente. Él no fue a buscarla; ella lo encontró".

"Es cierto", admitió Tamaki.

"De hecho, y sin lugar a dudas, dos semanas de clases perdidas te dejarán atrás," Conner se detuvo en la puerta de su próxima clase. "Para empezar, nunca fuiste un gran erudito".

"Algo que planeo...¡Ay!" Tamaki se volvió bruscamente.

"Lo siento", murmuró el encorvado moreno que habia chocado con él.

Algo le molesto en el fondo de su mente. Algo sobre ese chico, pero cuando trató de clavarlo, el dolor en su cabeza empezo. Él hizo una mueca. Cuando el dolor se disperso, miró hacia atrás para ver si todavía podía detectar al pequeño tonto, pero el culpable había desaparecido entre la multitud. Tamaki frunció el ceño.

"Compañero", dijo Conner. Estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta. "Vamos."

"Sí," murmuró Tamaki. Él podría haber jurado que fue una reacción mágica como la que había sentido al encontrar a sus hermanos de nuevo, pero en una escala mucho más pequeña. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Se frotó el brazo donde el extraño lo golpeó. Debia estar más cansado de lo que pensaba. Decidiendo que era una casualidad, siguió a Conner a clase.

Se sentaron cerca del centro a la derecha cuando el maestro entró para comenzar. "Si es necesario, ve a los tutores".

"¿Qué?" Tamaki preguntó sin apartar la mirada del profesor.

Conner anotó algo en una hoja de papel y se lo pasó. "No puedes estar en la banca por malas notas".

Tamaki miró el papel y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Garabateado en la hoja con escritura desordenada estaba el nombre y el número de un tutor del campus. Normalmente, Tamaki evitaba a los tutores. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir adelante con notas decentes; él simplemente se negó a aplicarse a sí mismo. Esta vez, sin embargo, definitivamente los buscaría. Sobre todo porque el tutor en cuestión era una Ami Mizuno. Parecía que el destino le estaba dando una mano. Sonriendo en su lugar, se acomodó para la clase.

* * *

(1) Sinceramente no supe a que se refiere con esta frase en ingles  
(2) La palabra Gilipollas no es una que utilicemos en mi país pero era la traducción literal asi que decidi dejarla


	5. Capitulo 4 Girando circulos

Capítulo cuatro: Girando círculos

La música se arremolinaba a su alrededor en la oscuridad; Una música que tarareaba los dolores de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, saboreando la melancolía; Con las manos en el aire, voló a los hilos de la lenta sinfonía. Hacia eco a su alrededor, se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo y libera su alma para soñar. El aire frío le mordió la piel, dejándola ruborizarse a su paso, y ella respiró. Los vapores llenaron sus pulmones, refrescándola y dándole la fuerza para avanzar hacia adelante. Paso tras paso, ella bailó a través del hielo con tristeza y soledad.

Empujó el metal rallado, ganando velocidad en un giro; arqueando la espalda, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y la cola de caballo pintando un envío mientras daba vueltas y vueltas. Las noticias que tienen de sus ojos se secaron con la prisa. El mundo era un borrón de movimiento; manchas oscuras que graban que estaba sola. Este era su santuario. Sin embargo, una medida que disminuyó la velocidad, buscó en la noche a alguien, a _alguien_ ... a _él_ . Ella quería que él fuera con ella.

La música se desvaneció en el tiempo con su giro lento. Las notas de la siguiente canción, una canción de amor solitaria de años olvidados, flotaron en el aire; y ella continuó en un lento planeo. El primer verso continuo, describiendo la confusión del amor y el miedo a la pérdida. Se volvió con una gracia poco natural para una chica de su estatura patinara hacia atrás; un desafío que ella había dominado hace mucho tiempo pero aún prefería mirar al futuro de frente. Un pie detrás del otro, una alta velocidad, rodeó la pista.

Y entonces, ella se volvió, y él estaba allí.

Sus brazos extendidos hacia ella; Ella navegó hacia el y dejó que su fuerza la guiara. Se movió como uno a través del hielo; Bailando, saltando, girando, saboreando la emoción del aire frío y la adrenalina. Sus manos la abrazaron con fuerza, haciéndola sentir segura. Él siempre la hizo sentir segura.

La música crescendo. Lo atrajo hacia sí, y se sumergió en un giro íntimo; de espaldas al pecho;

La música se ralentizó.

Se separaron. Las mejores notas, se enfrentan, con las manos apretadas en un beso sagrado (1), y se miraron a los ojos.

La música se desvaneció.

Silencio.

Lentamente, él se acercó, sus manos aflojaron su codo. Ella lo miró, las lágrimas una vez más brillando en sus ojos. "¿Esto es real?" susurró.

Se inclinó la cabeza, los mechones, los castaños cayeron como una cascada sobre su hombro mientras que la sonreía. Tomando su cara entre sus manos, respondió: "¿Importa?"

Ella contuvo un sollozo ante la sensación de su toque. Con pasión, ella agarró su mano y la besó, desesperó por saber que él era real pero que todavía estaba muy lejos. En su corazón, ella sabía ... ella sabía, pero no quería creer ... que él todavía estaba tan lejos como en el aula. Ella no podía tener el pensamiento ... tan cerca ... tan lejos. Ella sollozó mientras presionaba su mano contra su cara y la atrapaba con ambas manos.

Su corazón se rompió al ver su dolor. "Diana", susurró con una voz ahogada de amor.

Ella se rompió. Sus fuertes brazos la sostuvieron cuando ella se derrumbó contra él. "¡Seiryu!" Ella lloró y aferró su camisa. "¡Por qué!"

La nueva imagen de la cara y la captura de nuevo, esta vez negándose a dejarla. Buscando en sus ojos, habló con firme autoridad cuando dijo: "Estará bien".

"¿Cómo?" ella gimio "¿Como sabes eso?" Cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas. Años de soledad, de esperar, de esperar algo que nunca supe que tengamos hasta hace dos semanas.

Él sonrió y le besó la frente. "No." Sacudió la cabeza. "No, mi amor, no esta vez. Esto será diferente. Lo prometo".

"¿Cómo?" ella hipo

Míralo a los ojos otra vez, su sonrisa creció y brillo con secretos no contados. "Porque lo he visto. Un futuro, brillante, brillante y lleno de esperanza. Un futuro contigo".

Y luego él la besó, silenciando sus protestas, calmando sus dudas, y sacando todos sus miedos ... aunque solo por eso, un momento capturado en un sueño.

Porque, en algún lugar de la ciudad, separados por barreras insensibles de acero y vidrio, uno solo en un hotel, mientras que la otra escondida en su habitación, Makoto y Seiya sonrieron mientras dormían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otra habitación perdida en los pliegues de la noche de Juuban, un joven amante buscó en la noche a su alma gemela. Naru se arrastró por los tranquilos pasillos de la Universidad; Un ritual de algún tipo, uno que realizó casi todas las noches. Sabía qué puertas dejaban abiertas las de seguridad, qué puertas estaban rotas e incapaces de cerrarse, y qué vías evitaban la patrulla nocturna. Ella sabía cómo escabullirse en este campus, y también cómo encontrar un amante cuando él no regresó a su habitación antes del amanecer.

Umino a menudo pasaba su tiempo en los laboratorios mucho después de que los otros estudiantes se habían ido. Fue algo que comenzó a hacer en la escuela secundaria. Después de que Usagi desapareciera en su vida como superhéroe, Naru nunca dejó ver que ella lo sabia, pero había llegado a la conclusión poco después de que terminaran sus días de escuela intermedia. Si su vieja amiga quisiera que ella lo supiera, se lo habría dicho. Al principio, le dolía pensar que la chica con la que había crecido no le confiaba su secreto más profundo, pero luego, al pasar el tiempo con Umino, comenzó a verla: la verdad. Usagi no podía arriesgar a aquellos que amaba más de lo que ya lo hacia luchando al lado de las Senshi y Mamoru. Usagi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salvar el mundo.

Y también lo entendia Umino. Naru no pudo ocultarle el secreto. Una noche, durante su primer año de escuela secundaria, ella se quebró y le contó todo. Sabía que Usagi estaba arriesgando su vida otra vez, y no podía soportar la idea de que eso sucediera de nuevo. Umino la había ayudado a soportar la carga de la verdad desde entonces, y, desde entonces, el había estado trabajando furiosamente en diversas formas de avanzar en el estado tecnológico de la Tierra para que las Senshi ya no tuvieran que luchar para salvar a la Tierra de alienígenas con tecnologías avanzadas y magia.

Cuatro años más tarde, se encontró una vez más escondiéndose en la oscuridad en busca de su científico para recordarle que necesitaba dormir.

Una luz tenue atravesó las profundas sombras del pasillo. Ella sonrió cuando llegó a la puerta abierta. Allí, encontró a Umino inclinado sobre una mesa, trozos de metal y alambre esparcidos alrededor de él mientras trabajaba en su más reciente invención. Pero, al entrar, no pudo evitar notar que su proyecto parecía bastante pequeño para ser el sistema de energía en el que había estado trabajando últimamente. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero él juró que revolucionaría a la humanidad _si_ podía hacerlo funcionar.

Lo que había llegado en un sueño, como lo que había hecho la mayoría de sus invenciones en los últimos cuatro años, en los fragmentos, trazando los planos básicos pero dejando de lado los elementos cruciales que los hacían funcionar. Y, en las largas horas de la noche, a menudo se rinde con una maldición y una declaración de que "¡La tecnología de la Tierra es tan anticuada!"

Como en ese momento, Umino arrojó su herramienta sobre la mesa, pasó los dedos por el pelo con exasperación y soltó: "¡Primitivoa! ¡Basura inútil!"

Naru se rió de sus payasadas. Era tan lindo cuando estaba frustrado.

Umino se dio la vuelta. "¡Naru!" Jadeó sorprendido.

"Umino," dijo Naru. Rodeando la mesa, ella lo miró y le preguntó: "¿Sabes qué hora es?"

En respuesta a las palabras que más temen, se muestra la bata de laboratorio y miró su reloj. "Joder", susurró cuando finalmente se enfocó en la manecilla que señalaba una hora donde la mayoría de los humanos estaban dormidos. Sin embargo, en lugar de arrastrarse en una loca carrera para terminar como él solía hacer cuando ella venía a buscarlo, Umino se recostó en su silla, se puso las gafas y se frotó los ojos, con una fatiga evidente en sus movimientos.

Preocupada, Naru dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y caminó hacia él. "¿Umino?" Él no ha movido su decaimiento ante su voz. "¿Cariño?" Lo intentó de nuevo, colocando una mano en su hombro. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí," murmuró Umino, finalmente bajando las manos de su cara y sus gafas se colocarán de nuevo en su lugar. Se quedó mirando abatido a su último proyecto. "Solo ... necesito hacer que esto funcione".

Naru miró a la mesa. "¿Lentes?" Ella preguntó sorprendida.

"No solo lentes", corrigió umino. Por lo general, explicaba sus proyectos con celo no disimulado, pero esta noche simplemente sonaba frustrado. Naru lo rodeó mientras hablaba. "Mejoradores ópticos óptimos para contrarrestar el debilitamiento mágico. O bien, redirigir las energías que drenan un sentido especificado". Se interrumpió con un gemido cuando ella presionó sus pulgares en sus hombros al tiempo que presionaba hacia abajo sus palmas. Sin embargo, no hay más noticias. "Redirigir la energía robando su vista en primer lugar".

"¿De quién es la vista?" Preguntó Naru con curiosidad mientras pasaba lentamente por sus manos a su cabello. Si estaba tenso, no podría pensar, y si no podría pensar, no dormiría. Ella quería que él se cuidara a sí mismo, lo que significaba dormir. Además, era una buena excusa para tocarlo. Ella amaba tanto tocarlo.

Gimió de nuevo y maldijo en silencio con su cuerpo fácilmente distraído. Necesitaba seguir trabajando, pero con la forma en que sus manos hacían su magia sobre su cuerpo tenso, sabía que eso no sucedería. Al menos, no esta noche ... o esta mañana, ya que el tiempo fue traicionado en el sentido inverso a continuar el ritmo de su impulso en el lugar de detención el tiempo suficiente para completar su tarea. ¡Malditas leyes plutonianas! "El profesor Unami", suspiró.

Naru deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pecho y lo abrazó. "¿Qué pasó con el Modulador... eh ..."

"¿Modulador de flujo de energia?"

Ella asintió contra él.

Le apretó el brazo y se incorporó. "En espera hasta que descubra por qué las bobinas de potencia no se alinean correctamente". Sus ojos se volvieron distantes con el pensamiento mientras murmuraba para sí mismo: "Si solo tuviera los cristales de lord Tanzanite para trabajar en lugar de esta tecnología sin valor y obsoleta".

Naru entrecerró los ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez, la sensación de que Umino se había alejado a otro mundo y la había dejado atrás. Fue algo que sucedió de vez en cuando desde que comenzó a soñar con inventos, pero últimamente, había sucedido casi todos los días. Le asustaba. Ella no quería perderlo igual que a Usagi. Dando vueltas delante de él, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y buscó sus ojos, deseando que regresara. "¿Umino?"

"¿Hm?" Él la miró, tan perdido, tan confundido. Había tantos pensamientos corriendo por su mente.

Ella le acarició las mejillas. Cerró los ojos, absorbiendo su toque; lo anclaba a esta vida, a este tiempo, a este lugar. Y sin embargo, borraba los limites. "Nekocha," gruñó.

Algo se agitó en ella con esa palabra, algo que la llevó a acercarse. Tomó su mano y la llevó a una posición de intimidad que ninguno se hubiera atrevido a romper con este lado del matrimonio. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le pasó los dedos por el pelo, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos más allá de la barrera de cristal.

Tocando suavemente sus muñecas, llena de una posesividad inusitada que no pudo explicar, Umino miró a su amada. Esto se sentía tan bien; Estar aquí, con ella, en los laboratorios, a altas horas de la noche. Tantas noches pasaron juntos en secreto: él, el leal servidor de Lord Nephrite y Lord Tanzanite, investigando los misterios de Terra, descifrando los códigos de la ciencia y reescribiendo la lógica para impulsar a Terra a un estatus igual al del Milenio de plata: ella, la hija más joven de un noble menor que intentaba promover el estatus de su familia haciendo que sus hijas se casaran con un noble más alto; Eran su propio amor secreto, prohibido. Parpadeando, Umino volvió a la realidad. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente ante los pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente. Él era Umino, Umino común y corriente. Esta era Naru, su encantadora Naru, La hija de la dueña de una joyería. Nada prohibido al respecto. Sus manos encontraron las de ella, y las apretó con fuerza. "¿Qué me está pasando?" él susurró.

"No lo sé", respondió ella y le acarició el pelo rebelde. "Pero lo resolverás". Ella se inclinó más cerca. "Siempre lo haces." Y ella lo besó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algo olía bien. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente cuando se incorporo a la realidad. Minako rodó y se estiró, el fuerte tirón de sueño se relajo lo suficiente como para que su aliento respirara profundamente ese aroma celestial. Alguien estaba cocinando el desayuno. Y su estómago gruñó apreciativamente.

Por un momento, Minako debatió ignorar su estómago a cambio de unas horas más de sueño. No tenía prisa por volver al mundo. ¿Por qué levantarse?

Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

Por eso. Por mucho que lo deseara, no se volvería a dormir a menos que comiera algo. Era la triste verdad de su vida. Si se levantaba para hacer comida, se despertaría; si se quedaba en la cama, permanecería despierta. ¿Era una captura de veinticuatro ... o ... veintiuno? Ella no lo sabía. A ella no le importaba Ella estaba de vacaciones. Operación: Recuperación de irse. Dormiría mucho los días sin preocupaciones en el mundo, y nunca permitiría que "El Prohibido" entrara en sus pensamientos. Ella no sería absorbida por los largos sueños del día sobre su cabello o sus ojos o la forma en que su uniforme se ajustaba sobre su pecho o ...

"Chikuso," gruñó ella. Lo estaba haciendo, lo único que juro _no_ hacer. ¡Ella estaba cansada! Cansada de llorar. Cansada de enfurruñarse. Cansada de estar cansada. Acababa de tener una buena noche de sueño y, una vez que tomara el desayuno de quienquiera que estuviera cocinando, podría dormir aún más. ¡No lo arruinaría pensando en _él!_

¿Por qué no? Se puso a lado y presionó sus manos contra el órgano ofensivo. "Hai, hai," murmuró ella. "Te escucho. Me estoy levantando". Retirando las mantas, buscó a tientas su bata. Era oscuro y frío, haciendo que me gustaría escurrirse a un lado bajo las sábanas cálidas y duraderas hasta que saliera el sol. ¿Qué hora era de todos los modos? Eche un vistazo a la mesita de la noche en busca del reloj digital que debería haber estado allí. Excepto que no lo estaba, porque ella lo había desenchufado y lo había tirado lejos. _Estupendo._ Estaba despierta. Tenia frio. Estaba hambrienta. Y no sabía de qué hora era. "Estúpido estómago", se quejó ella.

El apartamento estaba en silencio. Casi demasiado tranquilo. ¿No estaría Mamoru levantado? Si usagi estaba preparando el desayuno, al menos eso es lo que ella supongo que debería estar sucediendo, él se está preparando, ¿verdad? Sus sentidos de la imagen en la nuca. Algo no estaba bien. Se apretó contra la pared y siguió por el pasillo, lista para saltar y corregir el peligro. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, respiró tranquilamente y echó un vistazo.

Un hombre estaba parado con su espalda desnuda a ella cocinando algo invisible.

Minako se retiró al pasillo. _¡Oh, solo unos chico cocinan-, ¡Espera un segundo!_ Ella miró de nuevo. ¿Quién era _ese_ ?

Una primera vista, seguramente era un extraño. Ella nunca lo había visto antes. ¡Sin embargo, allí estaba, sin camisa, ¡Sin duda !, ¡En la cocina del apartamento de su amiga! Minako entrecerró los ojos. _Mira más de cerca_ , se dijo una sí misma. _Determina el nivel de amenaza_ .

Era alto, más alto que ella, e incluso más alto que Makoto. Eso estaba bien. Minako había tomado bestias tres veces su tamaño. Ella podría manejarlo. Un cuerpo magro implicaba tonificación y velocidad; Los hombros anchos implicaban fuerza. Sus ojos se demoran un poco en los ajustados pantalones cortos que sirven como una única pieza de ropa y no hay que evitar que la siguiente conclusión de _la espalda firme es sexy_ . Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma por un pensamiento tan descuidado y se atribuyó a que todavía estaba cansada. La experiencia le dijo que el sueño de una noche no curaba el jet lag; De hecho, su mente estaba siendo absorbida lentamente fuera de la fatiga. Se suponía que iba a comer algo rápido y volver a la cama, _no_ prepararse para la batalla.

De vuelta a la observación. Aparte de los cortos que reflejaban sus mejores características, -¡ _Aino Minako! ¡Paraca!_ -estaba usando pantunflas de casa y un pañuelo, lo que significa que estaba desprevenido y completamente a gusto con su alrededor. ¿Había estado aquí antes? Usagi no había mencionado que un invitado se quedara con ellos ... ¿verdad?

 _"Si tu te despiertas y alguien_ está _en casa, no te sorprendas"._

Minako frunció el ceño. _Muchas gracias, Usagi._ Entonces, ellos tenían un invitado. Pero ¿quién era él? Volvió a sus observaciones. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su espalda. Había tenido múltiples marcas blancas en su piel. Ella ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Parecían heridas de salida. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, él no estaría vivo. No con tantos. Tenía por lo menos dos docenas. Cualquier ser humano que hubiera sido disparado tantas veces desde el frente sin duda ...

Ella se congeló.

Se habia movido. Mientras ella miraba su espalda, él se había movido. Una mano se había levantado para tirar de algo debajo de su pañuelo. Algo se aflojó en su mano, ¿una banda para el pelo? - Soltando un montón de mecones blancos. El aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta. Minako retocedio y se pegó contra la pared. _¡No no no!_ Su mente estaba en una espiral de pánico. _¡No, esto no puede ser verdad! ¡No!_

Recuerdos no deseados en su momento de debilidad. Recuerdos de flechas fantasmales que le atravesaron el pecho, la violenta ruptura de un vínculo muy poderoso, la agonía sagrada que ocupó su vida ... el sonido de un llanto conmovedor llenando los pasillos del palacio real de Venus ...

Minako negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. _¡Para!_ ella suplicó _¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!_ Ella se aferró a su cabello. _¡No es verdad! ¡No lo es!_ Soltando su cabello, ella jadeó, "Esto tiene que ser un sueño". No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás en la cocina. "Esto tiene que ser..." Para probarlo a sí misma, pellizcó la suave carne de su brazo interno. El dolor se disparó por sus nervios.

Ella todavía estaba parada en el pasillo.

"No", gruñó y se pellizcó de nuevo. Aún allí. "¡No!" Ella lo intentó de nuevo. "¡No no no!" Intentó una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que se formó un moretón morado claro debajo de su piel. "No..." gimió mientras se hundía en el piso del pasillo. Todavía estaba despierta. Ella no lo creía. No podía creerlo. No estaba segura de si quería creerlo. ¿Como estaba el aquí?. Mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta de la cocina, volvió a mirarla y se preguntó si él estaba aquí. ¿Estaba soñando despierta? ¿Alucinando? ¿La falta de sueño y la depresión profunda causaron alucinaciones? ¡Eso era todo! ¡Esto era todo una alucinación gigante! ¡Y ella lo probaría!

Se levantó y marchó a la cocina, decidida a encontrar la verdad. No importaba lo mucho que lo deseara, sabía que nunca volvería. Había muerto en Terra. Solo los presentes en la batalla final de la Luna habían sido reencarnados por la Reina Serenity. Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo; ese conocimiento fue lo que hizo que el dolor de recordar fuera tan potente. Y Adonis... su profecía malvada todavía colgaba pesadamente en su mente. Si su vida amorosa estaba maldecida para siempre, el destino no lo devolvería a ella. Simplemente no era posible.

Un toque probaría eso.

Levantó la mano y le puso los dedos en la espalda.

Y el se puso rígido.

Sus dedos tocaban carne sólida.

Minako se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo. Las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos. Se cubrió la boca, tratando de sofocar los sollozos crecientes incluso mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad. ¡No era cierto!

Y sin embargo, se estaba dando la vuelta. Su largo cabello blanco con su vuelta. Sus ojos plateados, plateados, no grises, se enfocaron en ella, con asombro, sorpresa, temor, alivio y ... ella tragó saliva ... amor, todos corriendo por esos expresivos orbes. Ella no podía mirarlos. Le dolia demasiado. Intentó buscar un terreno más seguro, desviando su mirada hacia su pecho, pero el dolor golpeó con más fuerza por lo que vio. Cicatrices correspondientes. Heridas de entrada. Recordatorios. Recordatorios eternos. Su mano se movió sin su permiso. Sus dedos rozaron las cicatrices más cerca de su corazón, sintiendo de nuevo las intrusiones fantasmales. Y sus líneas de liberación.

"Estás aquí", jadeó ella. "En realidad estás aquí".

Kyouya, por su parte, no pudo moverse. Estaba congelado en su lugar al verla, tan hermosa a pesar de su dolor. El toque de sus dedos lo dejó sin palabras. Su querida diosa estaba de pie ante él. Finalmente

El rostro de ella se disolvió en sollozos.

El hechizo se rompió.

La atrajo a sus brazos justo cuando los sollozos resuenan en la cocina. Ella hundió la cara contra su pecho, sus ojos se mezclaron con el sudor seco que cubrió su piel. "¡Kunzite!" ella grito

"Venus", le susurró a change, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y apoyando su cabeza allí, cubriéndola con su abrazo protector.

Minako resopló y jadeó en sus brazos, incapaz de asimilarlo todo. Había soñado con este momento; ¡Había rogado por ello contra toda esperanza! Había pensado en todas las cosas que le diría. _¡Te quiero, te necesito!, ¡Nunca me dejes!_ Y, sin embargo, mientras la sostenía en la cocina de Usagi y Mamoru, lo único que quería decir... lo más honesto...era, "Te extrañé".

Él sonrió mientras se alejaba, su mano ahuecando su rostro, sus ojos buscando los de ella. "Yo también te extrañé".

Su sonrisa acabó con sus lágrimas. Ella se apoyó hacia toque y le devolvió su sonrisa. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Ociosamente, ella miró por encima del hombro a la sartén que se encontraba en el horno y que no había notado. Algo ardía y se volvía negro. "Ano... ¿Son esos tus huevos?"

"¡Es decir!" Kyouya se volvió rápidamente, retirando el sartén del calor en un intento de salvar su comida.

Y Minako no pudo evitarlo. Ella rió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami no estaba de buen humor. Sucedia, cuando los elementos se alinean correctamente; elementos como romper con su novio a largo plazo o estar atrapado en el pasado sin una salida o lidiar con el dolor del corazón cuando no está acostumbrado al dolor del corazón. Agregue a eso la amenaza de perder, porque sus calificaciones han de comenzar a disminuir y su incapacidad general para preocuparse en este momento, y sí, Ami Mizuno podría tener en cuenta un estado conocido como la mayoría de las personas como mal humor.

Y el hecho de que el molesto. Sí, tener un trabajo en el campus era parte de su beca, y no habría sido beneficioso para su futuro, pero ¿no se ha entendido? Ella acabó de descubrir recientemente que había tenido un alma gemela y efectivamente se había perdido de la mejor manera posible. Y en su vida donde ella, ella misma, había muerto y regresado varias veces, el hecho de que nunca regresaría a la cabeza. Entonces, no, ella no aceptó ser tan pronto como la tutora del hijo del Decano, que tenía fama de ser un vago sarcástico. Ami frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento.

 _"¿Eso que veo es un destello de emoción, mi señora?"_

Ami se sacudió la memoria. Ella no quería disfrutar de los ojos risueños o los labios sonrientes o los comentarios burlones. Necesitaba concentrarme si quería sobrevivir las próximas horas. Ella era una Senshi. Ella podría hacerlo. ¡Ella podia!

 _"Me atrevo a decir, mi señora, que eres seria". Ha dejado de lado el libro que había estado leyendo burlonamente y miró con una mirada penetrante. "¿La gente de Mercurio conoce la definición de la palabra" relajación "?_

 _Mercurio se puso rígida ante la acusación. Bajando el libro que ella había estado en su camino, se encontró con su propia mirada de un artico. "El conocimiento es nuestro descanso. La lógica es nuestra paz. El pensamiento es nuestra relajación"._

 _Él sonrió, divertido. "Sí, pero ¿cuál es tu diversión?"_

"Hola."

Ami se incorporó, despertada de la memoria por la voz de su nuevo cliente. Miró al rubio que le sonreía y redujo un inexplicable disgusto por él. Ella no podía decir por qué, pero algo sobre él ponía nerviosa. Era como una humedad incómoda arruinando un día perfectamente hermoso. Este mocoso playboy estaba arruinando su velada. Se ha terminado, optando por una postura real que no había sabido que tenía hasta que los recuerdos de su pasado invadieron su mundo y permitieron que una máscara fría pasara por su rostro. "Buenas llega tarde Yukino-san".

Tamaki, por su parte, no fue perseguido por su frío saludo. Estaba perdido en sus ojos. Dejando sus libros, se sentó en la silla frente a ella y dijo: "No hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Soy Tamaki".

"Sé quién eres", respondió Ami con frialdad. Sus modales relajados eran inapropiados para la situación. Sí, él era británico. Eran una cultura más arrogante. Sin embargo, Tamaki Yukino presenta una arrogancia de que ella ha sido desagradable.

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Tamaki, sorprendida y aliviada a la vez. "Bien. Eso facilitará las cosas".

Ami enarcó una ceja ante sus payasadas. ¿Qué estaba implicando? "Supongo que sí", respondió ella. "Tu reputación te procede".

Sonrió, consiguió el encanto de cada poro cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "Pero ambos sabemos que la reputación puede ser engañosa".

Ami se recostó, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Una vez más, más allá de una comprensión arrogante y, sin embargo, no podemos dejar de tener en cuenta su propia cultura. "Yukino-san," dijo ella.

"Tamaki", corrigió él, divertido.

Ami entrecerró los ojos y dijo lentamente para que se entienda cada sílaba, "Yukino-san, si no te importa, te pediré que mantengas una distancia respetable. Esta no es una de tus citas.

Tamaki de parpadeó, confundido. "De acuerdo". Se sentó y sacó uno de sus libros de la pila.

"¿Recuerdas dónde te quedaste en tus clases?" Ami dudaba que lo hiciera. Los terrianos eran todos iguales, no importaba la educación, pero ella tenía un protocolo que seguir.

El libro abrió y miró algunas de las páginas, distraído.

Ami puso los ojos en blanco. Esto fue volviendo ridículo. "¡Yukino-san!"

"Ami", dijo de vuelta, cruzando los ojos con ella.

Por un momento, Ami se sorprendió por la intensidad de su mirada. Algo en el fondo de su mente se agita; Como si se debiera conocer de alguna parte. Pero, mientras intentaba descifrarlo, se escapó de las manos y desapareció en el vasto pozo de su memoria, siendo reemplazado rápidamente por la molestia. "Te hice una pregunta".

"Lo hiciste," contestó Tamaki.

"¿Vas a responderme?" Preguntó Ami, sintiendo que su paciencia se debilitaba ante su actitud. Él fue quien insistió en que ella le diera clases particulares de inmediato. Él fue quien la arrastró hasta aquí. Ahora, él estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

"¿Puedo _hacerte_ una pregunta?"

"Ya lo hiciste".

Los labios de Tamaki se torcieron en algo como una sonrisa. Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¡Que impertinencia! ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

"¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas, entonces?"

Ella tiró de las reservas más profundas de su entrenamiento imperial. "Muy bien."

"¿Qué te pasa?" Era una pregunta abierta y honesta que pronunciaba con voz suave y preocupada.

Y eso la enojó. "¿Disculpa?" Fue muy parecido a Ami. ¿Quién se ha creado?

Tamaki estudió su rostro, buscando algo. "Algo esta mal". Alcanzó su mano. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te lastimó?"

Ami se retiró bruscamente, con la ira recorriendo sus venas. "¡Quién te _crees_ que eres!" Ella chasqueó.

El dolor atravesó los ojos de Tamaki. "Soy yo", dijo lentamente. Entonces, una extraña clase de miedo se deslizó en sus ojos cuando dijo: "¿No sabes quién soy?"

Algo en su voz sonar como su propia vida depende de su respuesta. Y qué respuesta daría ella. "Por supuesto que sé quién eres", dijo Ami mientras reconocía sus cosas. ¡Tú eres Tamaki Yukino, playboy del campus! caen a tus pies, los muchachos adoran el terreno para las cámaras y no para nada. ¡Piensas que puedes ir y perder dos semanas completas de clases sin sufrir las consecuencias! Bueno ",

A Tamaki le estaba resultando difícil de respirar. Él miró suplicante. "Ami, eso no es cierto".

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Ami, sintiendo cómo se empoderaba su arrogancia. "Entonces dime, ¿qué hecho es incorrecto, hm?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "Refuta una acusación, y retiraré mi conclusión".

El joven sorprendido buscó a tientas las palabras. Pero la dura realidad se asentó pesadamente entre ellos. Su historia volvía a morderlo.

Ami se enderezó de nuevo. "Tal como lo pensé. Buena tarde, Yukino-san". Con eso, ella hizo su salida.

 _¡Qué imbécil insoportable!_ Ella se enfureció cuando empujó las puertas de la biblioteca y salió al fresco aire británico. _¡Arrastrándome aquí a estas horas, insultando mi cultura, cuestionando mi inteligencia! Bueno, se muestra. ¡Nadie se mete con la princesa de mercurio!_ Tal pensamiento debería haber hecho que se detuviera. Ella no era la princesa de mercurio. Ya no

"¡Ami!"

Ella gimió. _Kami, ¿por qué?_

"¡Ami, espera!" Tamaki cortó en su camino. "Por favor", suplicó. "Solo ... espera". Se interrumpió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ami frunció el ceño. "Yukino-san".

El hizo una mueca como el uso de su nombre le causara dolor. "Por favor", jadeó. "¿Ami?"

Ella fijó sus ojos en él. "¿What?" No se ha visto bien. Estaba sudando y respirando pesadamente, como si hubiera hecho una carrera pesada. Una mirada por encima del hombro llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una carrera corta en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo, estaba pálido y temblando. ¿Estaba enfermo? _Inmunidad terrian débil._

Él estaba mirando profundamente en sus ojos, buscando; Que, ella no sabía ni le importaba. Si él no habla pronto, ella se irá de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

Entonces, de repente, con una voz sorprendentemente llena de desesperación, "¿No me reconoces en absoluto?"

Ami se inclinó hacia delante para mirarlo a los ojos. Si él quería jugar juegos, bien. Ella buscó en su rostro, buscando un signo de familiaridad. Ella estudió sus ojos, azules y anchos y mostrando cada emoción; Su pelo, rizado e ingobernable; Su boca, adornada con líneas de risa; y la curva de su rostro, angular pero suave; Pero nada la golpeó. Retirándose, ella dijo, "No."

El se tambaleó hacia atrás.

"Si eso es todo, Yukino-san, te despido". Ami se fue a la noche, sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto ... se habría dado cuenta ... pero no lo hizo. Ella siguió caminando.

Y Tamaki se derrumbó. Se apretó el pecho. Él no podía respirar. El fuego ardiente en sus venas, nublando su visión, haciendo que su cabeza punzara. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? "Ami", jadeó, mirando hacia la oscuridad donde había desaparecido. Desesperado, se puso de pie. Su visión se ve en un árbol cercano. Se apoyó contra él para estabilizar para otro intento. ¡Él _no se_ rendiría! No reconoció su cara, pero ella reconoció su vínculo. Tirando de su magia, dio un paso adelante y extendió la mano. "¡Athe-naaaah!" El dolor avanzo a través de él, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. ¿Que estaba pasando?

A través de la bruma de la agonía que descendió sobre su mente, se pueden escuchar los pasos que se acercan.

Y luego, una voz hablando triunfante. "Funcionó".

Esa voz hizo que la sangre en las venas de Tamaki se enfriara. Agarrando su fuerza que se desvanecía rápidamente, miró al portador y gruñó, "Tú".

* * *

(1) Un beso sagrado es cuando se trata de las palmas de la mano, como en la pelicula de Romeo y Julieta

Au: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente, pocas horas después de publicar el capítulo de "chicos universitarios". ¡Pobre Tamaki!


	6. Capitulo 5 Nuestra despedida

Capítulo cinco: Nuestra despedida

 _Se quedaron observando lo que, para algunos, era histórico. Sí, para los Terrains que estaban presentes en medio del jardín de rosas personal del Príncipe, era realmente un día histórico. Los primeros pasos hacia una comunicación abierta con la Alianza de Plata estaban delante de ellos. Un general de Venus, una contingencia de soldados y un pequeño destacamento de científicos mercurianos, todos acompañaban a Lady Venus y Lady Mercury a Terra para reunirse con los Shittenou y su ambicioso maestro. Los cuatro guardianes elegidos de Terra hicieron bien en ocultar la mayor parte de su abrumadora alegría mientras esperaban a que su príncipe diera un paso adelante y saludara a sus invitados._

 _Y Endymion se desempeñó admirablemente, pensó Tanzanite mientras observaba a su Príncipe inclinarse ante el General Venusiano y dar el saludo ceremonial de los aliados. El general, por su parte, parecía impresionado. Los mercurianos, sin embargo, no lo estaban. Tanzanite entrecerró los ojos con disgusto ante la evidente arrogancia que fluía en ondas tangibles del trío de científicos. No serían tan fácilmente ganados. Sin embargo, con toda cortesía, aceptaron el saludo y la invitación de Endymion a explorar los laboratorios del Palacio Dorado._

 _"Les presento a Lord Tanzanite, jefe de Ciencia y Defensa de Terrian", presentó Endymion con un gesto de la mano y de la cabeza._

 _Tanzanite respiró hondo. Esa era su señal. Él estaba a cargo de este desagradable grupo, sin duda establecido para en encontrar fallas en su departamento. Sin embargo, él lo soportaría, por el bien de su dama._

 _Lady Mercury se adelantó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue su sonrisa la que le dio la fuerza para continuar de la manera políticamente adecuada. Le ofreció el brazo y, para sorpresa de sus invitados, ella lo tomó. Tanzanite pronto sintió una sonrisa propia doblando sus labios. Estaba listo ahora._

 _Cuando se volvió para dirigir a sus invitados, vislumbró al científico más joven, que lo observaba con una mirada distintiva de disgusto y... Tanzanite levantó una ceja. Y unos oscuros celos._

"Tú", gruñó Tamaki a través de una nube creciente de dolor acalorado.

Ryo salió de la oscuridad. "No eres tan educado ahora, Terrian. Por supuesto", continuó mientras rodeaba al guerrero que luchaba, manteniéndose en los bordes de las sombras, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado, incluso en el punto crucial de su victoria. "Esta no es una visita política. Ninguno de los dos necesita ser educado".

"Nunca fuiste educado," mordió Tamaki. "Incluso con la aprobación de la Princesa, encontraste fallas en nosotros".

Ryo negó con la cabeza. "La princesa estaba equivocada", dijo en un tono uniforme. "Cegado por su interés en t", le dijo a Tamaki con una mirada de disgusto, " _especie_ ".

Tamaki se echó a reír mientras trataba de incorporarse en sus brazos temblorosos. "Mi especie fue suficiente para ganártela de _ti_ ".

Ryo se detuvo de dar vueltas, su columna vertebral se puso rígida ante el recordatorio. "Sí, bueno, ese no será el caso esta vez".

"Si tu lo dices," replicó Tamaki. Cerró los ojos contra el calor que ardía en su cabeza, nublando sus pensamientos, amenazando con arrastrarlo sin querer a la inconsciencia. Sacudiendo la cabeza en una rebelión física contra el ataque mental, ladró: "¡Soy su alma gemela!"

Ryo se rió condescendientemente. "Pero tengo una ventaja".

"¡Si la tocas!"

Ryo volvió a reírse, esta vez de inmediato, divertida, relajándose por completo en el momento. "Como si alguna vez le hiciera daño", dijo, el mismo concepto de una locura ridícula en sus ojos. "No, oh no," dijo Ryo mientras se agachaba frente a Tamaki. "He estado aquí todo el tiempo, a su lado, ganando su corazón". Él inclinó la cabeza. "¿Dónde estabas cuando Beryl atacó? ¿Hm? Ciertamente no aquí. Pero yo lo estaba".

Los ojos de Tamaki se ensancharon lentamente cuando las palabras de Ryo se apoderaron de él. _No…_

"He sostenido su mano", dijo Ryo. "La he _defendido_ cuando _tu maestro se_ volvió hacia la oscuridad".

"No," Tamaki jadeó en negación. ¡No podría ser verdad! _¡No_ podía ser el tipo que el sabia que era el admirador de Ami!

Una sonrisa cruel retorció los labios de Ryo cuando dijo: "He probado su beso".

"¡No!" Tamaki intentó atacar, pero el dolor aumentó en ese momento, dejándolo inmóvil. Sus brazos cedieron, y cayó sobre el cemento implacable.

Ryo volvió a reír, esta vez aguda y altivamante con un subrayado de amargura. "Sí," siseó. "Te he vencido mucho antes de que estuvieras jugando".

"Ella no se quedará contigo", se quejó Tamaki. Se puso de costado, temblando a pesar del calor. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a adormecerse. Aún así, él persistió. Necesitaba persistir. Tenía que permanecer lo suficientemente coherente para encontrar una oportunidad. Un golpe lo terminaría. Al infierno con la caballería. Había estado listo para un novio rival, no para este _monstruo_. Él salvaría a Ami de él. "Ella recuerda. Sé que lo hace. ¡Ella sabe la verdad!"

"La verdad es irrelevante", respondió Ryo.

"¿Y la traición?" Tamaki entrecerró los ojos en desafío. "¿Qué hay de eso?"

Por un momento, la confianza de Ryo se deslizó. Él apartó la mirada.

Tamaki aprovechó su oportunidad. Convocó su magia.

Pero se escabulló.

En lugar de una bienvenida bien recibida del frío ártico que precedia a su magia, un dolor candente le atravesó las venas. Se mordió el labio para no gritar.

"Ella nunca lo sabrá," susurró Ryo. " _Nunca_ debe saberlo". Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse. "Y contigo fuera del camino, ella no lo sabrá. Esto permanecerá en el pasado como debía ser. Cumplí con mi deber".

"Deber", se burló Tamaki. "¿Qué te ofreció mi hermana?"

"Obtuve mi premio", respondió Ryo.

"¿Valió la pena tu alma?"

"¿Te gustó lo que hice con tus laboratorios?"

Tamaki se congeló.

Ryo se agachó de nuevo y dejó que su voz se fuera en un frío deslizamiento. "Fue un verdadero placer, realmente lo fue. Vale la pena cada onza de mi _alma_ ".

Tamaki se quedó sin aliento cuando los recuerdos surgieron con una fuerza sorprendente, trayendo consigo una emoción cruda y un aumento del dolor.

 _Los científicos de Terrian yacían muertos, sacrificados en un ataque furtivo durante la noche. Tanzanite miró con ojos vacíos los restos del departamento de investigación. Primero Jadeite, ahora esto...Terra estaba al borde de la guerra, y su departamento, el núcleo de la defensa del Reino Dorado, había desaparecido._

 _Sangre seco como un arte espantoso sobre mesas y vidrios rotos. Restos humeantes de proyectos mezclados con partes del cuerpo. El olor a muerte lo ahogó mientras lentamente, muy lentamente, entraba en esta pesadilla._

 _El vidrio crujio bajo su bota. Miró hacia abajo. Un par de gafas familiares yacían en un lío retorcido a sus pies. La negación se alzó en su garganta cuando se agachó para recoger los lentes. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Se negó a creerlo. ¡El se negó!_

 _Pero la horrible verdad lo miró directamente a los ojos. Más allá de las gafas había un brazo; un brazo que conducía a un cuerpo ... no, se dio cuenta, con los puños apretados ante la escena, dos cuerpos, -¡la estaba protegiendo!- medio enterrados bajo los escombros. La piel era azul, no pálida o quemada como los múltiples cuerpos. No, esta pareja había sido congelada._

 _Tanzanite se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Era demasiado. Era demasiado. El dolor se hizo insoportable. Bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo ensangrentado y ..._

—Gritó de rabia. La fuerza revivió sus músculos, Tamaki rodó, la magia llegó a su mano y se extendió, con fragmentos de cristal arrojados en garras mortales. Pero antes de que el cristal pudiera encontrar carne, el dolor se disparó. Tamaki arqueó su espalda, un aullido arrancando de sus labios.

Ryo saltó hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Sí!" el rio "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Usa tu magia! ¡Usala! ¡Enojate! ¡Atácame! ¡Deja que el pasado fluya por tus venas!" El jubilo salio de él cuando dijo: "Deja que mi veneno se propague".

El mundo estaba borroso a su alrededor. No podía sentir su cuerpo. Solo había fuego y dolor. "¿Tu...que me…hicis...hiciste..." Las palabras tartamudearon desde el borde de algún lugar. El mundo entraba y salía. Tamaki agarró las cuerdas persistentes de la realidad. Él _tenia_ que permanecer despierto.

"Veneno." Ryo saboreaba la palabra mientras salía de su lengua. "Una Bio-Arma Mercuriana diseñada para atacar la magia Terrian. Cuanto más luchas, más rápido se propaga".

Le estaba resultando más difícil respirar. Los instintos de supervivencia se hicieron cargo; se hizo un ovillo con la esperanza de defenderse, pero no había defensa. Estaba perdiendo. _Endymion..._

"Sabes", continuó Ryo, "pensé que sería más difícil de administrar. Estaba casi seguro de que reconocerías la amenaza cuando te llegara, pero quizás no eres tan grande como habías llevado al mundo a creer." Se arrodilló hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el rubio. "Un pinchazo fue todo lo que necesite".

El extraño en el pasillo. Los ojos de Tamaki se ensancharon, pero no podía moverse ni hablar. No pudo hacer nada más que tumbarse allí y tomarlo.

Ryo sonrió mientras se paraba por última vez. "¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? El veneno se propagará hasta que ataque tus conexiones. Se extenderá a tus hermanos". Ryo entrecerró los ojos y bajó la voz. "Se extenderá a la princesa. Pero, su magia la defenderá. Ella _cortará_ ese vínculo subconscientemente".

Esas palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón de Tamaki.

"Ya comenzó", dijo Ryo. "Su rechazo en la biblioteca fue el comienzo. Ella te está rechazando".

La oscuridad arañó la visión borrosa de Tamaki. Aun así, sintió que una lágrima goteaba de su ojo.

"Y cuando ella esté libre de ti," Ryo retrocedió a la oscuridad. "Me tendrá a mi".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Entonces", dijo Minako mientras se recostaba en el sofá, con un palillo de sushi a medio camino de sus labios. "¿Eres un cocinero?"

Kyouya asintió. Sumergió un trozo en salsa de soja. "Sólo hasta que me gradúe de la academia de policía". Hizo estallar el bocado de arroz, algas y pescado que habia estado en el congelador en su boca. Para un sushi improvisado hecho con arroz pegajoso del día, no estuvo mal. Mejor que los huevos quemados. Arrugó la nariz ante la pérdida. Habría preferido los huevos a esto. Necesitaba la proteína. Pero, la comida era comida, y a ella le gustaba su comida.

Minako sonrió alrededor de su bocadillo de medianoche. "Un cocinero y un policía. Wow".

"¿No es lo que habrías esperado, hm?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa irónica.

Minako lo pensó durante unos minutos, mientras comía otro sushi hecho en casa. Ella nunca había tenido uno casero. Tendría que hacer que él le hiciera esto más a menudo. Su madre nunca cocinaba, y cuando comían fuera, era principalmente de estilo occidental. Tener algo de comida casera japonesa, especialmente de él, era algo que le estaba gustando rápidamente. Tragando, ella le contestó con: "Oficial de policía, sí. Eso es más como tu en el pasado. ¿Pero cocinar?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Siempre estuviste tan ocupado entrenando y cuidando a Endymion, supongo que asumí que no tenías ningún pasatiempo".

"Tenía varias aficiones," le informó Kyouya.

"¿Oh enserio?" Minako preguntó con una risita.

"Sí."

Inclinándose hacia adelante para mirarlo, desafió: "Nombra uno que no tenga nada que ver con política o tácticas de batalla".

Kyouya buscó a tientas una respuesta. Ella lo habia atrapado. "Bueno", comenzó, tomando otro pedazo de sushi y girándolo en la salsa de soja, "Mis recuerdos no están completamente intactos, así que..."

"¡Oh claro, cierto!" Minako se rió. "No te acuerdas". Tomó un pedazo y lo agitó con sus palillos mientras decía: "No recuerdas haber sido un aburrido que solo se enfocaba en complacer a Endymion, en dirigir el ejército o ser el mejor".

"Solo si tu no recuerdas ser una princesa mimada y malcriada con un complejo de superioridad". Estaba destinado a ser un golpe de broma construido para contrarrestar su broma, pero la verdad de sus palabras hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

Minako se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. "Correcto…"

Kyouya deseó poder recuperar las palabras. El sushi estaba demostrando ser algo bueno después de todo, ya que la recuperación y preparación de su próxima pieza le permitió pensar en una estrategia que distraería mejor a Minako de esos pensamientos perturbadores. "Así que…estrella del pop".

"¿Sí?" Minako se sentó y metió las piernas debajo de ella.

"No es lo que habia esperado". Se sentó frente a ella en el sofá. "Siempre fuiste tan formal, correcta, segura de tu imagen".

"Me sacaste de eso", dijo Minako en voz baja.

Él la miró, a su libre cabello que caía en cascada alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Lo hice?" el cuestiono "¿El aburrido?" Su sonrisa completó el plan. El estado de ánimo se aligeró.

Minako se rió. "Ok, no fuiste un aburrido".

"Y no eras una mimada."

"Para," dijo Minako arrastrando las palabras. "Sí, lo era, y tú y yo lo sabemos".

"Ok," Kyouya concedió el punto. "Te lo concedo. Lo eras."

Minako se rió y se movió para apoyarse contra él, sus ojos se centraron en la oscuridad mientras su mente se dirigía al pasado. "¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?"

Se rió ante la pregunta. "¿Cómo _te_ enamoraste de mí, un Terrian?"

Minako estuvo pensativamente tranquila por un momento. Kyouya no esperaba que ella respondiera, pero lo hizo. Y sus palabras le sorprendieron. "Eras todo lo que quería ser", susurró ella. "Eras libre...libre para reír con tus hombres; libre para dejar tu pelo suelto o dejar el botón de tu uniforme desabrochado en un día caluroso o para desafiar la ley interestelar manteniéndome perdido en los jardines, mientras que Endymion y Serenity teniendo su cita secreta. Y nadie, ni una sola vez, cuestionó tu autoridad". Ella se volvió y abrazó su brazo. "Nunca me permitieron eso. Todos los días de esa vida y esta me dijeron que tenía que ser de cierta manera. Nadie respetaría a una general femenina; tenía que mirar y actuar aparte. Nadie respetaría a una actriz/cantante rubia, a menos que yo fuera la más hermosa que sonriera de forma más brillante y... " Ella escondió la cara contra su brazo desnudo y aspiró su olor a humedad. Ella quería esconderse en él para siempre. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Kyouya se giró hasta que ella descansó contra su pecho, sus brazos se envolvieron firmemente a su alrededor. "En aquel entonces, tenía el amor y la aceptación de Endymion, así como el amor y la aceptación de mis hermanos. Para nosotros, la apariencia no importaba. Estábamos seguros de nosotros mismos y de quiénes éramos".

Ella se acurrucó más profundamente en su abrazo. Ella y las Senshi no habían tenido esa seguridad.

El sintió la cálida impresión de sus lágrimas manchando su piel. Usando una mano, la obligó gentilmente a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas del balcón. Él limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar cuando dijo: "Vi algo dentro de ti, más allá de la máscara, más allá de la política, más allá de todo, y quería saber qué era ese algo. Quería ver quién eras realmente. Y lo que vi es de lo que me enamoré al final. Entonces," ahuecó su rostro. "Y ahora. Eres tan hermosa, Minako".

Tantos hombres le habían dicho eso, pero ninguno lo había dicho de tal manera que hiciera que su corazón saltara como ahora, ni que tuviera ese peso de tanta importancia como el suyo. Sus palabras derramaron sanación sobre su corazón golpeado y abusado.

Y sin embargo, incluso cuando ella comenzó a fundirse en la felicidad que era él, una voz del pasado disparó el miedo en su regocijo. Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos y agachó la cabeza. No quería que él lo viera.

"¿Minako?" La preocupación era evidente incluso mientras trataba de esconderla. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Ella no quería decirle. No quería. ¡Le dolia tanto! Pero, contra su voluntad, las palabras salieron. "Antes de encontrar a la Princesa Serenity, luché sola contra el Reino Oscuro en Inglaterra. Y allí, me enfrenté a A…" Su nombre se atasco en su garganta. "Adonis."

Kyouya gruñó profundamente en su pecho. Entonces, era hora de decirle eso, era. Estaba listo.

La sostuvo mientras ella derramaba toda la historia y todo el dolor que ella había mantenido almacenado en su corazón mientras cargaba con todo ella sola. Cuando terminó, su hombro y su pecho estaban mojados con sus lágrimas. "¡Lo siento!" ella jadeó. "No quería...no quería..." Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. "No quería que esto terminara. ¡No quiero que terminemos!" Ella volvió a caer en suaves sollozos y gimió.

Kyouya la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza. "No lo haremos", dijo. "No dejaré que eso suceda".

"Pero," hipo Minako. "Es mi fortuna amorosa".

Kyouya negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Capturando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, dijo con firmeza: "Hacemos nuestra propia fortuna".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Ella susurró. "Nuestras vidas han sido expuestas ante nosotros. Nuestro destino está escrito".

Kyouya se apoyó en ella, frente a frente, y dijo con gran convicción: "El camino está listo; los detalles son nuestros. Debes saber tan bien como yo que el futuro nunca se decide hasta el momento en que ocurre. Adonis quería ese futuro para ti, pero tú y yo podemos reescribirlo. Tenemos el poder".

"¿Qué poder?" ella gimió.

Kyouya sonrió y buscó sus ojos. Esperando hasta que tuviera toda su atención, dijo: "Tenemos amor".

Minako lo miró fijamente, sin saber cómo responder. Los sollozos amenazaron con derramarse ante la profundidad del dolor y el miedo que sentía para combatir la confianza de sus palabras, y sin embargo, ella quería reírse de su respuesta clásica y cursi. Ambos extremos se abrieron paso hacia la superficie hasta que ella se estaba riendo mientras lágrimas de dolor y pena brotaban de sus ojos.

Kyouya trabajó para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Minako, ¿confías en mí?"

A través del dolor y la esperanza, Minako miró sus ojos plateados y dijo: "Sí".

"Entonces dime tu nombre".

¿Su nombre? La revelación de sus intenciones atravesó la tormenta de dolor y miedo que se desataba en su interior. ¿Podría ser tan simple? Ella le acarició la cara, encontrando fuerza y confianza en la sensación de él. "Mi nombre", susurró ella con una voz cargada de esperanza. "Sí, mi nombre". Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. "Afrodita. Ese es mi nombre".

Kyouya sonrió. "Y yo soy Byako".

La formación no fue tan fuerte, ya que no era una formación verdadera sino una renovación. El vínculo que se había cerrado se abrió de par en par, conectando sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus almas en un juramento que ni siquiera habia sido destruido por la muerte. Habían muerto y, sin embargo, vivían, y su vínculo vivía con ellos, nunca se rompió incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Cuando terminó el proceso, se quedaron apoyados uno contra el otro, jadeando, llorando y riendo y abrazándose mientras la oleada de adrenalina y magia disminuía.

"Mira ahora," dijo Kyouya, rompiendo el silencio. "Ninguna profecía puede separarnos después de esto".

"No", dijo Minako con una sonrisa más brillante que cualquier otra que ella haya tenido, una que ninguna cantidad de actuación podia producir ni el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigas. No, esta era más poderosa que todo eso. Era la sonrisa de esperanzas renovadas hacia un futuro lleno de sueños.

Ella lo miró a él.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

Y, en ese momento perfecto, deberían haberse movido juntos para compartir ese beso que se les había negado en el pasado. Pero, acababan de reformar el vínculo mágico más poderoso, y Kyouya acababa de regresar de una carrera de una hora en medio de la noche debido a la inquietud que resultó en no dormir durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, y Minako todavía tenía un jet lag...

Así, las dos almas gemelas concluyeron su triunfo romántico acurrucandose en el sofá y un profundo suspiro de alivio que pronto se transformó en el sonido de lo una profunda, respiracion congruente con el sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Fría. Ella estaba tan fría. Estaba oscuro. Hacia calor. Pero ella estaba fría._

Ami se inquietó en su sueño.

 _Alguien la estaba llamando. Su voz era distante. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero eran tan pesados ... ¿quién la estaba llamando?_

 _"¡—amaki! ¡Oiy! ¡Compañero!"_

 _Ella abrió los ojos. El mundo estaba borroso. La luz dolia. Ella los cerró de nuevo._

Ami gimió y se dio la vuelta.

 _Luces rojas. Sirenas. Gente levantándola. Ella estaba siendo arrastrada hacia algo. Ella hecho otra mirada. Luz blanca brillante. Cara borrosa vestida de azul. Una cubierta con pelo rojo... cabello que ella conocía... un amigo... un compañero de equipo..._

 _Le dolía la cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos._

Ami rodó de nuevo, se hizo un ovillo y tiró de las mantas más apretadas a su alrededor. Su rostro se torció de incomodidad mientras dormía.

 _Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. La estaban apurando de nuevo. Había tanto ruido._

 _Y estaba tan fría..._

Ami se revolvio y dio vuelta; sus mantas enredadas en sus piernas; El sudor le pegaba el pelo.

 _¡Duele! ¡Duele tanto!_

 _"¡Genbu!"_

Ella agarró su almohada, llorando mientras dormía, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"¿Ami?" Haruhi bajo de la litera superior. "¡Ami! ¿Qué pasa?" Agarró a su amiga y compañera de cuarto por los hombros y trató de sacudirla incluso cuando Ami se retorció en sus brazos y gritó de nuevo.

 _El ruido y el calor y el frío y el dolor desaparecieron._

 _El la miró a través del espejo; Su mano presionó contra el cristal. El fuego y la muerte estaban detrás de él. "Athena," susurró._

 _Ella apretó ambas manos contra el insensible vidrio, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos incluso mientras observaba a Zoicite atacar desde el fondo. "¡Genbu!"_

 _La espada de ella bajó._

"¡No!" Ami gimió.

"Ami!" Haruhi la sacudió más fuerte. "¡Ami, vamos! ¡Despierta!"

 _Estaba en una cama de hospital rodeado de médicos. El sudor cubría su piel terriblemente pálida. Un monitor cardiaco sonaba con un ritmo lento. Bip ... Bip ... Bip ..._

" _Ami..." jadeó._

 _El espejo se volvió negro._

Ami se despertó con un jadeo. Por un momento, ella no sabía dónde estaba. Ella se revolvió en el agarre de Haruhi, buscando el espejo. ¡Necesitaba encontrar el espejo!

"¡Esta por allá!" Dijo Haruhi.

Ami se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hasta el espejo que colgaba de la puerta trasera del dormitorio. Ella lo tocó. Estaba frío. Sus manos sudorosas dejaron rayas mientras buscaba en el cristal. Nada. Solo era un espejo.

Ami se recostó en el suelo, la realidad volvía a su mente. "Un sueño", susurró ella. Mirando sus manos temblorosas, lo repitió para estar segura "Era solo un sueño".

"¿Ami-chan?" Haruhi se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. "¿Estas bien?"

Ami se frotó la cara con las manos. "Sí", dijo ella. Miró a través de los dedos una vez más al espejo. Su rostro la miro de regreso y se dejó caer en el dormitorio. Un reflejo normal. Un espejo normal. "Si, estoy bien."

Era solo un sueño.


	7. Capitulo 6 Fix you

Capítulo seis: Fix you

Ryu estaba agitado. Con el amanecer, se movió a través del patio interior, pasando atravez de posiciones de pelea, esperando que los movimientos lo calmaran. El aire de la mañana producia un escalofrío que penetraba sus huesos con cada respiración agradecida. Se sentía tan bien respirar. Lo absorbia con avidez. Se precipitó a través de él. Pero, todavía estaba agitado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que rara vez estaba agitado. Hubo un tiempo en que era lo opuesto al fuego: era hielo; Tranquilo, recogido, en control. Era necesario. La proximidad a la luz purificadora del Cristal Dorado junto con la disciplina y la vigilancia en lo que respecta a sus pasiones; lo mantuvo sano, lo mantuvieron bajo control, lo mantuvo a salvo.

Sin embargo, hoy, estaba agitado. Se sentía inquieto, nervioso, ansioso; algo se agitaba en él, y no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Necesitaba concentrarse. Había tratado de meditar. Durante el último día, cuando no estaba con Rei, separado por las muchas paredes de papel en el Templo que ahora llamaba hogar (¡ _No_ rompería la tradición!), estaba en la Sala del Fuego Sagrado, meditando. Pero, la meditación comenzaba a volverse obsoleta lentamente. No calmaba la agitación en su alma.

Esta agitación había comenzado como un pequeño pinchazo. Había comenzado el día en que llegó. Le habia pellizcado con _fuerza_ cuando atacó al ayudante, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ryu negó con la cabeza. Él no quería pensar en eso. _Él_ no atacó a ayudantes de templos. Pero la nariz vendada de Yoichiro le recordó una y otra vez que lo había hecho. Había atacado al pobre muchacho sin previo aviso y lo había golpeado sin piedad, ¿y porque qué? Celos. Eso no era como él.

Eso era como el _otro_ él.

El miedo picaba en la parte posterior de la mente de Ryu ante esa idea. El fuego negro se había ido, se recordó a sí mismo. Estaba a salvo. Estaba cerca del Fuego Sagrado. Se reconcilió con Endymion. Estaba a salvo. Él era libre.

El temblor en sus manos cuando se movió a la siguiente postura declaró claramente que tenía miedo. Miró sus dedos con desprecio, deseando que dejaran de temblar. Cuando no lo hicieron, apretó los puños y golpeó a sus enemigos invisibles. Necesitaba calmarse.

"Wow." La suave voz de Mamoru rompió el silencio.

Ryu se levanto. No había oído acercarse a su señor ni había sentido su presencia. Ese mismo factor lo puso nervioso.

Mamoru se relajó mientras caminaba hacia el patio. Estaba vestido para correr. "No te he visto tan inquieto en mucho tiempo", comentó a la ligera. Se detuvo junto a una gran roca colocada en perfecta posición zen para llevar armonía al claro, y allí, se quitó los zapatos. Ryu lo miró con cautela; no estaba seguro de por qué, pero la presencia de Mamoru lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No debía ser cauteloso con su señor, pero lo era. Mamoru, por su parte, no hizo caso. Simplemente se agachó para quitarse los calcetines y, mientras se levantaba, con los dedos agarrando los bordes de su camisa, sonrió y dijo: "Creo que la última vez que estabas así fue el día que le propusiste matrimonio a Lady Mars".

Sus mentes los llevaron de vuelta a ese momento; a un momento en los bordes de la oscuridad, unas pocas semanas antes del final de todas las cosas...

 _Jadeite se paseaba frente al altar dorado, con sus ropas carmesí ondeando en su estela, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, después en su frente y después en la espalda de nuevo. Las sacudió, se frotó las manos, apretó y abrió los puños, y los apretó detrás de su espalda de nuevo._

 _¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¡Había dejado que sus pasiones lo superaran, y ahora, todo por lo que habían trabajado estaba en peligro debido a él! Pero no podía retroceder -¡No lo haría! -¿Cómo podía hacerlol? Él le dio su nombre. No había vuelta atras._

 _"Estás distraído, mi amigo"._

 _Jadeite se dio la vuelta. "¡Principe Endymion!" exclamó sorprendido._

 _Endymion sonrió irónicamente. "Jadeite", saludó el joven príncipe de Terra mientras se detenía en los escalones que conducían al Altar de fuego. No iba a caminar sobre terreno sagrado, sea príncipe o no. Por lo tanto, esperó a que Jadeite viniera a él._

 _El Shittenou del Sur descendió rápidamente para arrodillarse respetuosamente a los pies de su señor. Cuando se levantó, Endymion habló. "Kuzon dice que no eres tú mismo"._

 _Jadeite reprimió un ceño fruncido. Por supuesto, su sirviente vigilante no ignoraría su estado de ánimo._

 _"Tomo, por tu silencio, que él tiene razón", concluyó Endymion._

 _"Yo..." Jadeite vaciló. ¿Cómo iba a explicarse ante aquel que le había dado la libertad? Una mirada a los confiados ojos azules de Endymion ahuyentó su duda. Nunca podría ocultarle secretos. "Me temo que he hecho algo muy desastroso"._

 _"¿Desastroso?" Endymion preguntó con una ceja levantada. "Supongo que estás exagerando"._

 _"Me temo que no"._

 _"Explicate"_

 _Jadeite se tenso. Preparandose, se enfrentó a su maestro y confesó: "Me he comprometido con Lady Mars". Las palabras resonaron a su alrededor como un sueño. Todavía era tan fresco, tan nuevo, que se preguntó si podría ser cierto. Esperó pacientemente la reacción de Endymion. Lo que recibió fue de lo más inesperado._

 _Endymion apretó sus hombros y exclamó: "¡Eso es fantástico!"_

 _Jadeite se sorprendió incluso cuando Endymion lo abrazó con una risa. "¿Mi señor?"_

"¡ _Buen hombre!" Endymion continuó. "Estaba seguro, muy seguro, tu corazón estaba cautivado por ella. Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Cuándo es el día?"_

" _Uh..." Jadeite buscó las palabras. Esperaba defender sus acciones y trabajar con su señor en el control de daños, no recibir palabras de bendición y buenos deseos. "Mañana."_

" _¿Tan pronto?" Endymion cuestionó. "Querido hombre, no es tiempo suficiente para un evento como este. ¡La primera boda entre la nobleza Terrian y la realeza de la Alianza!"_

" _Mi señor," interrumpió Jadeite antes de que su señor pudiera continuar._

 _Fue entonces cuando Endymion vio las profundidades de los nervios de Jadeite. La euforia que sentía por la buena fortuna de su amigo disminuyó a la luz de la preocupación. "¿Qué ocurre?"_

 _Jadeite bajó la voz. "Nadie es consciente de nuestra unión venidera", susurró. "Y nadie debe saberlo"._

 _Por un momento, la confusión pasó por los ojos de Endymion, pero mientras permanecían en silencio, la verdad se hundió profundamente. Endymion dio un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos, la gravedad de la situación finalmente se hizo evidente en su mente. "No has hablado a la Alianza de este asunto"._

 _Jadeite negó con la cabeza._

 _"Esta es una ceremonia de la Orden", continuó Endymion._

 _Jadeite asintió y bajó la cabeza. "Me he unido a ella como ella se ha unido a mí...de la manera más poderosa"._

 _"Una ceremonia de nombramiento", Endymion respiró con asombro._

 _Una vez más, Jadeite solo pudo asentir. "Ahora entiendes," susurró. "En un momento de debilidad, he puesto en peligro todos nuestros planes. Si la Alianza se entera..."_

 _Fue cortado por las fuertes manos de Endymion en sus hombros. "La Alianza no lo descubrirá", le aseguró Endymion. "La Orden está separada de la Alianza, ¿correcto?"_

 _"Lo esta," Jadeite estuvo de acuerdo._

 _Endymion sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su amigo. "Entonces estan a salvo. Tus sacerdotes son leales a ti, como lo son, estoy seguro, las doncellas de Lady Mars. Ninguno los traicionará". Endymion lo miró a los ojos, enfatizando, "Ninguno"._

 _Jadeite sintió que se relajaba, sus temores se desvanecieron como siempre lo hacían en presencia del optimismo de Endymion. "Gracias mi Señor."_

 _"Prométeme esto", dijo Endymion mientras lo soltaba._

 _"Cualquier cosa."_

 _"Cuando nuestra alianza con el Milenio de plata esté completa, te acercarás formalmente al Rey de Marte por la mano de Lady Mars"._

 _"Por supuesto."_

 _Endymion sonrió. "Entonces podemos celebrar verdaderamente"._

Mamoru colocó su camisa sobre la roca y salió a la piedra fría, deteniéndose una vez que estuvo ante Jadeite. Allí, él tomó una postura de inicio. "¿Te importaría decirme qué te molesta?"

Ryu miró a su maestro. No deseaba luchar contra él. Le traía demasiados recuerdos. Pero, si era el deseo de su amo... y, además, él era libre. Él estaría bien... ¿verdad?

 _"Incorrecto…"_

Ignoró la duda susurrante. No sería como antes. Él estaba en control.

El algo se agitó.

Se deslizó en su posición inicial. Mientras lo hacía, confesó: "Golpeé al ayudante del templo".

El enfrentamiento comenzó. Mamoru golpeó primero, probando a su oponente, buscando puntos débiles. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se enfrentó y aún más desde que luchó contra el hombre que tenía delante. Entonces, no había sido tan fuerte, tan consciente de sus habilidades o de quién era o de lo que él mismo era capaz de llegar a ser. En aquel entonces, las cosas habían sido diferentes. Aquí, ahora, estaban parejos. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" No era una pregunta formulada con juicio o acusación.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Ryu. La ira se agitó en su corazón mientras recordaba ese momento solo un día después. "El miró a Rei".

"No es una buena razón," aconsejó Mamoru.

"Entiendo eso", admitió Ryu mientras se agachaba bajo la patada de Mamoru. Bailó a un lado. "Pero no cambia el hecho de que sucedió".

"¿Le hiciste daño?"

"Le rompí la nariz".

"¿Eso es todo?" Bromeó Mamoru.

"Afortunadamente," dijo Ryu. "Creo que estaba tratando de hacerlo con sus brazos".

"Cruel", concluyó Mamoru, continuando con las burlas.

Los ojos de Ryu brillaron cuando lanzó una combinación de patadas y golpes. "Nadie toca lo que es _mío_ ".

Mamoru bloqueó los ataques con facilidad. Se separaron por un momento. Le picaron los brazos. Los sacudió, mirando a Ryu mientras lo hacía. Algo andaba mal. Era sutil, oculto, deslizándose bajo la pulsante pureza del Templo, pero estaba allí. Algo que se hacia a fuego lento, que hizo que la sombra proyectada por su amigo se profundizara y el aire a su alrededor chisporroteara. Era algo que lo había despertado en las primeras horas de la mañana y lo había llevado a buscar a su general liberado. Había sido un misterio; Ahora, era una realidad. Aun así, incluso mientras se preparaba para el siguiente asalto, esperaba estar equivocado.

"Entonces," comenzó Mamoru, buscando las palabras correctas para sacar la amenaza. "¿Está bien Yoichiro con el hecho de que tu vivieras aquí después de lo que pasó?"

Una sonrisa arrogante torció la cara de Ryu en algo terriblemente familiar. "El chico no recuerda", se burló. El corazón de Mamoru se hundió ante el sonido. "Kuzon borró su memoria".

"Kuzon?" El nombre atrapó a Mamoru con la guardia baja, dejándolo propenso a los ataques. Ryu tomó la ventaja, atacando el lado izquierdo de Mamoru, su lado más débil, con una patada alta. Mamoru apenas la pudo bloquear.

El temperamento se disipó; la sombra se aligeró; el aire se calmó por un momento cuando la cara de Ryu se convirtió en una sonrisa, "¡Sí! Kuzon renació, aquí como el abuelo de Rei. ¿No es fantástico? ¡Mi sacerdote está aquí!"

"Lo es," susurró Mamoru, distraído. Si Kuzon _estaba_ aquí, necesitaría su ayuda. Aprovechando la pausa en el combate para su ventaja, Mamoru buscó con la mente el rastro de magia que esperaba poder reconocer. Kuzon siempre había sido el sirviente más leal de Jadeite. Esperaba que el viejo sacerdote sintiera su llamada y viniera rápidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La pregunta fue sincera, pero la sombra se oscureció.

"Hm," Mamoru fingio inocencia. "Él _está_ aquí". Una onda de magia le rozó la mente. Kuzon lo había sentido y venía.

El aire comenzó a hervir a fuego lento. Los ojos azules de Ryu brillaron. "Por supuesto que lo es", dijo, su tono se oscureció en otra cosa. "Es _mi_ sacerdote. Siempre leal".

Una oleada de magia advirtió a Mamoru. Volvió su atención al presente.

Ryu estaba sonriendo, su mano levantada con fuego verde oscuro en su puño. "Hasta que ya no lo es," terminó con una burla.

Kuzon se estaba apresurando ahora. Mamoru lo sintió acercarse.

Ryu dio un paso adelante. "¿Lo sabias, mi _señor?_ ", Comenzó, con una burla oscura en su tono. "Que mi pequeño sacerdote me _traicionó_ ".

"¿Qué?"

Hino-san apareció en los bordes del patio. Su vieja cara estaba pálida. Había oído lo último.

"Oh, sí", se burló Ryu mientras daba otro paso y otro, con el fuego creciendo en su mano. Sus ojos se estrecharon, el azul se agitó en un vórtice de odio. " _Les_ dijiste," siseó, fulminando con la mirada, enfocándose únicamente en el hombre tembloroso.

"No," susurró Hino-san.

"¡No me mientas!" Ryu grita.

 _Sucedió tan rápido. Habían llegado a su destino, un lugar escondido entre rocas y árboles en lo alto del territorio enemigo. El lugar perfecto para espiar. Jadeite ordenó a sus hombres a que tomaran sus puestos. Desaparecieron en los árboles; Fantasmas, mezclándose con la tierra, nunca realmente allí._

 _Y entonces sucedió..._

 _Kuzon tropezó en el claro. "¡Maestro!" Jadeó, la sangre le goteaba por la barbilla. Se desplomó en los sobresaltados brazos de Jadeite. Su rostro era una máscara de moretones y sangre mientras luchaba por hablar. "¡Corre!"_

 _Los ojos de Jadeite se ensancharon._

 _Y el mundo se ralentizó._

 _La magia negra llenó el vacío. Los gritos de sus hombres lo hicieron ponerse de pie. Al volverse, sus cuerpos cayeron uno por uno, entre chorros de sangre, al suelo sin manchas. Las Fuerzas Especiales,_ sus _soldados, lo mejor que Terra tenía para ofrecer, muertos. Tan rápido... sucedió tan rápido..._

 _Kuzon temblaba en el suelo, los sollozos sacudían su golpeado cuerpo. "¡Lo siento!" el rogó. "¡Lo siento mucho!"_

 _Jadeite se dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué se arrepentia?_

 _Un hombre de gris apareció ante él. El largo cabello castaño volaba como una melena alrededor de su cabeza mientras descendía. Por un momento, Jadeite quedó atrapado entre la confusión. "¿Nephrite?"_

 _No... la magia estaba mal... este no era su hermano._

 _Una fría sonrisa torció la cara de esta criatura. Levantó su mano._

 _Y el mundo se volvió negro._

Ryu gritó, la ira de miles de vidas haciendo eco desde las profundidades de su alma, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cura congelado. "¡Te mataré!"

Kuzon no se movió ni siquiera cuando se acercó el ardiente calor de la furia de su maestro. Él _no se_ movería. Era lo que se merecía. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

La luz dorada estalló en todo el claro.

Ryu chilló y cayó de dolor.

Una paz cayó sobre la mente de Kuzon, liberándolo por un momento de los recuerdos y la culpa que lo mantenía cautivo. Lo llamó al presente, a este momento, donde una voz que él conocía desde hacía eones le estaba ordenando...

"¡Prepara la habitación!" Endymion bramó mientras se paraba sobre Jadeite. El poder purificador del Cristal Dorado se desprendió de él en olas que lo consumían todo. Aquí, ahora, él era el Maestro de Terra.

Kuzon se inclinó y se apresuró a hacer lo que se le había dicho.

Jadeite lo vio irse, con una carcajada arrancando de sus labios. "Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable", dijo. Mirando hacia arriba a través de los dedos entreabiertos, dijo entre dientes, "V _oy a_ matarlo."

Endymion entrecerró los ojos. "Sabia que eras tu."

Jadeite volvió a cacarear. "Bien hecho, pequeño príncipe. Lo has resuelto".

Endymion no fue intimidado. Dio un paso adelante, su poder pesando en el aire, un peso aplastante para los de los corazones malvados. Jadeite tosió a través de sus cabellos y se metió en sí mismo, un intento inútil de esconderse de la luz. Con voz llena de autoridad, Endymion dijo: "Aquí no tienes poder".

"Al contrario," siseó Jadeite, desafiando la luz nuevamente a través del escudo de manos y dedos para encontrarse con los ojos de Endymion. "Su corazón es mío".

"¡Él es _libre_!" Endymion contrarrestó.

Jadeite soltó una carcajada, alegre incluso con el aura ardiente del niño príncipe. "¿Pensaste que _una_ encarnación haría eso?" La criatura aulló de alegría. "¡Niño ingenuo! Beryl rompió mis cadenas". Su rostro se torció en una mueca cuando dijo: "He estado libre por eones. Y no volveré".

"Ya veremos," gruñó Endymion. Una ira como ninguna que había sentido en esta vida se agitaba en su corazón. Esta _criatura_ no robaría a otra persona que amaba. No esta vez. Convocando su espada a su mano, pinchó a la bestia. "Levántate."

Atrapada bajo la luz del Cristal Dorado, la criatura en el cuerpo de Jadeite no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. "No será tan fácil esta vez", susurró.

"Guarda silencio", ordenó Endymion. Dio un paso adelante. La criatura retrocedió. Endymion dio un paso más. La criatura se retiró. Era un proceso demasiado fácil. Forzó al monstruo a ir a donde quería. Si se desviaba, Endymion lo colocaba de nuevo en su lugar con su espada.

"Sé a dónde vas," gruñó. "Y no tendrás éxito".

"Te ordené que guardaras silencio", recordó Endymion.

La criatura se burló. "No será como era entonces. No me atraparás tan fácilmente".

Endymion recordó con toda claridad aquel día en que habló con la criatura. El día en que encontró a Jadeite, conocida entonces como Ko, rodeado por la aldea central del Reino del Sur en llamas.

 _Las llamas saltaron, como si estuvieran vivas, salvajes con una lujuria por consumir. Los aldeanos corrieron; Madres cubriendo a los niños gritando, protegiéndolos de los incendios. Los hombres trataron de arrinconar al culpable, pero este solo les arrojó fuego. Sin embargo, incluso cuando los hombres gritaban con indignación y dolor, el fuego no cobró vidas, casi bajo una orden incluso cuando todo estaba destruido._

 _Endymion vio todo esto desde lo alto de su caballo. El Cristal palpitaba en sus manos. Su corazón se aceleraba con el tirón de su Shittenou final. Él podía sentirlo. Estaba tan cerca._

 _Los fuegos se separaron. Un niño, de aspecto salvaje, con los ojos azules más intensos que el principito había visto, estaba delante de ellos. Su corazón saltó. ¡Era_ él _! El era el indicado. Pero algo estaba mal. Endymion podía sentirlo en la magia que los rodeaba. El niño estaba causando el fuego, pero algo más estaba tomando el control._

 _El chico lo miró confundido y luego indignado. El fuego brotó de sus manos y, con un grito animal, atacó._

 _Endymion sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Desmontando de su montura, retiró el Cristal Dorado y lo levantó en alto. El vertió toda su alma en la gema. El mundo fue consumido por la energía dorada._

 _Y la criatura que controlaba al niño lo soltó con un chillido. Endymion estaba concentrado. No quería volver a ver esto. Tenía poco tiempo. El poder del Cristal lo agotaría si no trabajaba rápido. Intentó arrancar a la criatura por completo, pero un antiguo conocimiento descendió sobre él incluso mientras tiraba, un conocimiento de los reyes que habían sostenido el cristal. Y sabía que no podía destruir a la criatura. Pero él podría atraparla. Forjó cadenas de energía pura y ató a la cosa de oscuridad, atrapándola en los confines más lejanos del alma de este chico._

 _La luz se desvaneció. El mundo volvió. Y el niño se derrumbó contra él, débil, temblando y llorando, rogando su perdón. Endymion lo retuvo, y mientras lo hacía, sabía que esto no era el final. Las cadenas solo se mantendrían si el niño permanecía cerca. Mirando al niño rubio, él juró..._

...Nunca dejar que la criatura gane.

Endymion entrecerró los ojos, la determinación se precipitó a través de su mirada de medianoche. "Te detuve una vez, te detendré de nuevo".

La criatura rió, pero le faltaba su brillo arrogante. Endymion sonrió. La criatura no era tan inmune a los poderes de su destino. "Estás equivocado", decía. "Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era entonces".

"Igual que yo", dijo Endymion. Y volvió a pinchar a la bestia. "Muevete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El templo se sacudió con magia poderosa. Aquellos que no tenían rastro de los antiguos caminos en sus corazones rápidamente huyeron de esos terrenos. Los pocos que se quedaron sintieron una agitación en sus almas, como si un recuerdo lejano estuviera tratando de liberarse. Lentamente, uno por uno, cedieron a la urgencia de huir. Un día, tal vez, estos pocos recordarían, recordarían las vidas que vivieron como parte de un gran imperio que pronto renacería en los próximos años, pero por ahora, volvieron a sus vidas normales; vidas que poco a poco se volverían menos normales mientras se acercaba el tiempo del destino.

Pronto, el único que quedó en pie en medio de los terrenos del Templo fue Yoichiro. La voluntad pura lo mantuvo en su lugar, aunque él tenía muchas ganas de irse. Llegó hasta las escaleras antes de detenerse. Él no abandonaría este lugar incluso si las cosas se ponían raras. Entonces, se puso de pie, como un guardia en las escaleras, negándose a moverse ...

... hasta que un chillido sobrenatural perforó el aire. Entonces, Yoichiro corrió escaleras abajo, diciéndose que estaba buscando a la policía. Se negó a admitir su propia cobardía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei se tapó las orejas. No quería oírlo más. Era demasiado. Ella maldijo las leyes sagradas que la obligaban a esconderse mientras su alma gemela sufría. Lo sintió a través de su vínculo, la agitación de la oscuridad. Había llegado como una inundación, corriendo a través de ella, burlándose de ella, atormentándola con el hecho de perderlo de nuevo. Casi había corrido al patio, casi había abandonado sus votos, casi habia arrojado todo al viento...

Si Mamoru no hubiera llegado, se habría roto.

Pero el poder del Cristal Dorado le dio fuerza. Por lo tanto, permaneció en su habitación, sentada en su cama, con una almohada contra el pecho y las manos sobre las orejas.

Ella no escucharía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡No!" La oscuridad aullaba. "¡No! ¡No me pongas ahí!"

Kuzon miró desde un lado mientras Endymion forzaba a la criatura que peleaba a entrar en la Sala del Fuego Sagrado.

"¡No!" rogaba, ya no era la bestia arrogante que lo había amenazado en el patio. "¡Kuzon!" El corazón de Kuzon se retorció ante el sonido de su nombre. _Este no es mi maestro_ , se recordó a sí mismo. _Esta es la oscuridad. La oscuridad. La-_

"¡Kuzon, por favor!" le imploro a Kuzon, quien se agarró a la puerta. Se parecía mucho a su maestro. "¡Por favor!" rogó de nuevo. "¡Él me matará! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Sella la puerta!" Endymion le ordeno.

Kuzon mantuvo la cabeza baja. Él no quería ver esto. Agarró las puertas con tal resolución que tenia los nudillos blancos y lentamente las cerró. Cuando la habitación quedó bloqueada por el papel blanco y la magia, Kuzon lanzó una mirada. Endymion estaba lidiando con la oscuridad que llevaba la cara de su amo. El antiguo y futuro rey mantuvo al monstruo a raya, pero aún así el se alzo, con los ojos muy abiertos, la cara distorsionada y cubierta de sudor; se veía tan humano. Y todavía le rogaba.

"¡Kuzon!"

Cerró las puertas.

Con manos temblorosas, colocó un sello de papel en la costura y cerró los ojos, recitando el hechizo necesario para sellarlos. El resto lo haría Endymion.

Gritos ahogados vinieron de más allá de la puerta. "Lo siento", susurró Kuzon, con lágrimas en los párpados cerrados. Se deslizó hasta el suelo de madera, su rostro se volvió hacia el suelo, enterrado en sus manos; sollozó, "¡Lo siento mucho!"

 _La cosa sin nombre que llevaba el rostro de lord Nephrite lo arrastró a la cámara de tortura y lo arrojó al suelo insensible. "Mira", ordenó la cosa. "Mira al que te traicionó"._

 _Kuzon se encogió en el suelo. No quería mirar. Él no quería..._

 _"¿Kuzon?" Su maestro susurró con incredulidad._

 _Kuzon se dio la vuelta. La vista que lo encontró le arrancó un sollozo de la garganta. Su gran y poderoso maestro era retenido en cadenas para que el enemigo lo viera. La sangre manchó su rostro, los senderos tallados sin piedad bajaron por sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas, y gotearon de sus pies al suelo... se formó un charco tan cerca de donde el yacía. Kuzon buscó la sangre, sin creer que fuera real, pero la sensación del fluido espeso, pegajoso y_ cálido de la _vida lo rompió._

 _"Fue demasiado fácil romperlo". No fue un regocijo. Fue una declaración de hechos._

 _Kuzon no se movió, no trató de defenderse, no suplicó clemencia; Él simplemente se quedó mirando la sangre. Él había hecho esto. Él lo hizo…_

Kuzon gritó. Gritó su dolor. Gritó su culpa. Gritó para ahogar los gritos de su maestro desde dentro. Él simplemente gritó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Sala del Fuego Sagrado era un vórtice de poder. El Cristal Dorado se mezcló con el antiguo fuego que saltó en su fogón. Oro y rojo se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, atrapándolos, obligándolos a un duelo hasta que el destino eligiera un vencedor.

La criatura aulló de dolor. Las antiguas fuerzas unidas contra él lo quemaron. Las energías purificadoras lo atacaron, penetrando en su núcleo, quemando todo lo que era. Todo el odio, el enojo, la envidia, la ira... todos los pecados del universo, permitidos a correr libremente por eones, estaban siendo consumidos por la más santa de las energías. Dreno a la criatura de sus poderes. Aulló de indignación y miedo.

Y sobre el estruendo, Endymion gritó: "¡Ko!"

"¡No!" La criatura se negó a dejar hablar al niño.

Endymion empujó hacia adelante, a través de los vientos y energías hacia su querido amigo atrapado en la oscuridad que era el Fuego Terriano que lo consumia. "Ko!" llamó de nuevo.

La criatura agarró su cabeza. "¡No!" gruñó de nuevo. "¡No! ¡No sere atrapado! ¡No lo haré!" Luchó contra la magia que lo ataba. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aulló: "¡No lo haré!"

Endymion centró el poder del Cristal Dorado. Podía sentir su energía menguando. Este era un estado poderoso, uno que nunca había logrado, pero la ira justa que corría a través de él al ver a su amigo en tal estado lo alimentó. "¡Ko!"

La criatura se estremeció, tropezó y se tambaleó. Entonces, de repente, los ojos claros miraron hacia arriba. "Endy…mion..." susurró. Endymion se acercó más. Ko se estremeció y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo se balanceó peligrosamente. "¡Duele!" jadeó.

"Lo sé", lo apaciguó Endymion. Levantando las manos, dio otro paso tentativo hacia adelante. "Ko, quédate conmigo".

"Me duele", Ko susurró de nuevo. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Lo siento. Yo no... ¡ah!" Cayó de rodillas y gimió: "No..."

Su rostro se torció en un gruñido, "¡No lo dejaré ir!"

Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, con la lucha evidente en su rostro. "¡Para!" Ko ordenó.

Endymion se arrodilló rápidamente frente a su amigo. "Ko", susurró.

Ko jadeó por aire, el calor y el dolor y la lucha dificultaban su respiración. El sudor brotó de su piel. "Endymion…yo no...Yo no lo sabía..."

"¡Por supuesto que sí, niño!" la criatura gruñó. "¡Me sentiste regresando! Sabías—"

"¡No!" Ko grito.

Endymion lo agarró por los hombros incluso cuando la criatura siseó: "¡Sabías que esto pasaría! ¡Es por eso que te negaste a permitirnos renacer!"

"¡Ko!" Endymion intentó llamar su atención. "¡Tienes que concentrarte! ¡Ko, mírame!"

Ko gritó de dolor, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante. Gimió, tembloroso, débil y asustado.

"Ko, estoy aquí", dijo firmemente Endymion.

"¿Qué bien puedes hacer?" La criatura se burló, enviando una mirada hacia Endymion.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Endymion dijo de nuevo. "No lo escuches, escúchame a mi ¡Mírame!"

Ko levantó la cabeza y cruzo los ojos con los de su señor. Endymion se quedó asombrado por un momento sobre la batalla que se desarrollaba en esos ojos. Su hermano estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Esta era una batalla contra la que había estado luchando desde el momento en que nació; una batalla que se desató a través de su sangre mientras crecía; una batalla que perdió el día que Beryl lo capturó.

"Endymion," susurró Ko, eones de dolor, de culpa, de miedo saliendo de su alma con cada palabra. "Ayudame."

Él había suplicado.

Agarrando firmemente la base de su cabeza, Endymion obligó a Ko a enfocarse en él. "Mírame", le ordenó. "Sólo a mí".

Ko jadeó por aire y miró profundamente a los ojos de su maestro. Endymion reunió toda su fuerza, atrayendo el vórtice cerca de ellos. Se arremolinó y aulló y luchó por el alma del Guardián de la Llama Terrian. Esta batalla terminaría. Endymion la vería terminar.

Ko gritó de dolor, rompiendo el contacto visual. Endymion sintió que su cuello se tensaba, su cabeza se sacudía; La criatura estaba tratando de tomar el control.

"¡Ko!"

"¡No!" la criatura grito.

"¡Pon atención!"

Ko obligó a sus ojos a abrirse.

"Quédate conmigo", ordenó Endymion. "¡Quédate conmigo!"

Ko asintió contra la orden de su maestro.

"Vamos a ganar esto", dijo Endymion. "Concéntrate en mí."

La batalla rugía en sus ojos. Aún así, se centró. Se centró en el azul medianoche de los ojos de su maestro; Ojos que nunca lo juzgaron. Un maestro que lo aceptó plenamente. Un maestro que lo había salvado.

 _"¡Pero él te abandonó a Beryl!"_ La criatura aulló en su cabeza.

"No," susurró Ko. Recuerdos de su tiempo a manos de las fuerzas de Beryl corrieron por su mente, recuerdos de tortura, de oscuridad, de muerte acercándose... pero a pesar de todo, el recordó, siempre recordó...en la oscuridad, en la soledad, en la tortura y en el dolor, él podía _sentirlo_. Endymion siempre había estado allí. Y, mirando a los ojos de su amo, supo que nunca lo abandonaría.

"Ko". Endymion le ordenó toda su atención. "Mi querido hermano." Se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, frente a frente en el centro del vórtice, unidos en fuerza y propósito.

Ellos ganarían.

"Dime tu nombre."

Los ojos de Ko se agrandaron. "¿Qué?"

 _"¡No!"_

Endymion miró directamente a su alma. "Dime tu nombre. ¡Enlazate conmigo!"

La fuerza inundó el alma de Ko. Levantó la mano, agarrando las manos de Endymion, y absorbiendo su presencia. La criatura se sacudió y arañó y aulló y maldijo, tratando desesperadamente de detener las palabras que se estaban formando en el corazón de Ko. El niño, elegido hace milenios para soportar la mayor carga, miró al que siempre lo había salvado y declaró: "¡Soy Suzaku!"

El vórtice estalló alrededor de ellos. El vínculo que se había forjado hace tanto tiempo se reabrió con vigor, permitiendo que la magia que formó los cimientos del universo se derramara. La criatura chillaba dentro de la pureza que la ató y la arrastró profundamente a la oscuridad del alma de Suzaku, para que nunca más fuera liberado.

Y luego se acabó.

La Sala del Fuego Sagrado estaba inmóvil. El fuego ardía en la chimenea como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, en medio de la habitación, el único testigo de la lucha más grande en la historia de Terra estaba sentado sosteniendo al portador de la llama de Terra mientras el Señor del Fénix derramaba eones de dolor a través de las lágrimas.

Ellos habían ganado. Finalmente habían ganado.

* * *

Au: ¡Lo siento mucho! Estos últimos días han sido de locos, pero finalmente se pudo terminar de traducir, a partir de los miercoles, voy de viaje, se trataron de traducir durante aquellos días pero también como una visita a mi madre y mis abuelos, tal vez no tenga tanto tiempo, pero en cuanto regrese, el 27 de diciembre les prometo que se compensen


	8. Capítulo 7 Antes del alba

Nunca ido

Capítulo siete: Antes del alba

"¿Como esta?"

Mamoru cerró la puerta de papel lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el rostro relajado de su hermano dormido -el imaginaba, no, sabia, que Jadeite no había sentido tanta paz en muchos años, y el sacerdote contrito lo vigilaba mientras él dajabba que la puerta interrumpiera la vista. Tanto había sucedido en las primeras horas de ese día. Muchas cosas buenas. Miró a Hino-san. Tantas sorpresas. Y, mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar al sol, sabía que habría mucho más por venir.

"¿Mamoru?"

Finalmente se enfrentó a la miko de cabello oscuro que lo miraba seria. Qué difícil debia ser para ella, reflexionó, quedarse fuera mientras su verdadero corazón estaba dentro. Estaba orgulloso de ella. Rei siempre había sido fuerte, pero su fuerza se había basado en la ira y el miedo. Su temperamento brillaba cuando la amenazaban o la contradecían o si le quitaban el control. Sin embargo, tal como la observaba ahora, veía una nueva fuerza; Una firmemente fundamentada en el amor. Era algo que ella había perdido, sospechaba él, cuando su madre murió y su padre la abandonó. Ahora sr habia restaurado con la reaparición de Jadeite. Esta nueva Rei le gustó.

Aunque se adaptara a un nuevo tipo de actitud, Rei seguía siendo Rei. Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados, volvió a preguntar: "¿Estará bien?"

Mamoru volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada, con su mente repasando lo ocurrido durante la mañana —la victoria sobre una oscuridad que había permanecido esperando durante siglos— y asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que la tarea había terminado. "Estará bien", le aseguró.

"Dices eso", dijo Rei en su esperado tono duro nacido de la preocupación y el miedo, pero luego, su tono cambió. La magia zumbo en el aire alrededor de ellos cuando inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos de repente miraron más allá de él, y susurró: "Pero tus ojos mienten".

Mamoru fue sorprendido por la implicación. Algo en él se elevo. Un conocimiento, una comprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo. El se movió para compensar. No era un cambio corporal; no, era un cambio de corazón, un cambio de mentalidad, un cambio de personalidad. Era sutil, nuevo, algo que habia estado sucediendo cada vez más y con mayor rapidez desde que había retenido sus recuerdos. Se encontró volviendose cada vez más como Endymion. Al principio, lo asustó. No quería perder quien era. Él era Mamoru. Este era su mundo y su vida, aquí y ahora. Sin embargo, con cada momento y cada cambio, se dio cuenta de que Endymion era parte de él. No estaba perdiendo a Mamoru. Mamoru estaba mejorando. Era como si tuviera amnesia, lo que era esencialmente cierto, y nunca hubiera sabido que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo que lo curaría. Ahora estaba despierto a la verdad.

Y, descubrio, que tambien ocurria con Rei. El estaba mirando a los ojos místicos de Lady Mars, Defensora del Trono de Plata, Guardiana de la Princesa de la Luna, Heredera del Trono de Phobos Deimos y Suma Sacerdotisa de la Sagrada Orden de Marte.

Con una voz velada con misterio, lo miró profundamente a los ojos en busca de algo. "Tienes problemas", dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Suspiró pesadamente, con el peso de la verdad cayendo sobre sus hombros. No tenia ningún beneficio real en negarlo. Cuando alguien de Marte habla del alma, hablaba de la verdad. Aunque hoy hubo una gran victoria ganada para la luz, la sensación palpitante del presentimiento que lo había llevado inicialmente al Templo aún persistía. Se redujo, sí, pero todavía estaba allí. Débil; los impulsos venian en ráfagas lentas y tardías, como si la amenaza estuviera a cierta distancia. Pero, ¿qué podría ser?

"Algo está mal", confesó. "Pensé que era Jadeite, y descubrí que estaba parcialmente en lo cierto. Sin embargo," miró al sol naciente con preocupación. "Hay algo más. Pero no puedo entender qué". Se volvió hacia ella. "¿Has recibido algo? ¿Alguna advertencia de los fuegos sobre una amenaza creciente?"

Rei negó con la cabeza. "Confieso que no he estado meditando últimamente, por razones obvias". Un rubor se elevo en sus mejillas. Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de mantener un aire de dignidad. "Pero, antes de esta reciente restauración de lo de antaño y la regeneración a lo nuevo, no he recibido ningún informe de los fuegos sobre amenazas venideras".

"Hn," musitó Mamoru. Tal vez Seiya lo sabría.

Justo cuando el pensamiento entró en su mente, sonó su teléfono celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la oreja con un claro y autoritario "¿Moshi moshi?"

Las palabras pronunciadas desde el otro extremo hicieron que sus ojos se ensancharan y su cara palideciera. "Di eso de nuevo," susurró.

"¡Algo está mal con Kyouya!" grito Usagi.

00000000000000000000

Dean Hiro Yukino estaba en la UCI observando a través de un cristal estéril mientras un médico revisaba los signos de su hijo. Era un proceso tan frío. Metódico. Sin esperanza. Como si su hijo no fuera más que una máquina cuyo objetivo era ser observado e ignorado. Le hizo enojar. ¿Por qué no estaban haciendo algo?

"Hemos realizado varias pruebas", había dicho el médico cuando llegó. "Pero fueron poco concluyentes".

"¿Poco concluyentes?" había exclamado. "¡Está inconsciente!"

El doctor asintió con la cabeza, exasperadamente tranquilo. "Lo entiendo, señor."

"Oh, Y ¿ahora?" Hiro había preguntado.

El doctor levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. "Le aseguro, Dean Yukino, que estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Pero, hasta ahora, no sabemos qué le pasa a su hijo".

Eso había sido hacia casi cuatro horas. Intentó enviar al amigo de Tamaki a casa, pero Conner se negó. El genio de fútbol había permanecido a su lado durante toda la agonizante noche. En ese momento, el muchacho de pelo jengibre estaba tratando de enccontrar un café decente.

Hiro puso su mano sobre el vidrio. Le dolía el corazón el ver a su hijo conectado a todas esas máquinas. Le traia recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos de su bella esposa, su novia de la universidad y la razón por la que había abandonado Japón, yaciendo en una habitación similar con máquinas similares marcaando la cuenta regresiva de su vida. Cerró los ojos contra el recuerdo. Él no perderia a su hijo de la misma forma en que perdió a su esposa. El se negó. Encontraría un especialista. Arreglaría esto.

"Espera", le suplicó a su único hijo. "Solo aguanta un poco más. Papá te salvará. Lo prometo".

La cara de Tamaki se contrajo de dolor. Se movió. Las máquinas sonaron. Y la cuenta regresiva continuó.

Hiro nunca vio los dedos de su hijo que se movian en una súplica rápida y desesperada ni vio el destello de cristal cuando apareció una pantalla y luego desapareció, llevando la súplica al único que podía escucharlo.

00000000000000000000

Seiya se sentó en la silla de su oficina viendo los rayos del sol de la mañana bailando a través de sus persianas. Otro día de clases; Otra oportunidad de ver a su adorable Makoto. Era una triste verdad que ella no estaba inscrita en ninguna de sus otras clases, pero sí tenia algunas clases hoy, lo que significa que si él jugaba bien sus cartas y seguía los consejos de las estrellas, accidentalmente podría chocar contra ella. Esa sería una buena razón para que un estudiante y un maestro sean vistos hablando. Nada amenazante sobre eso. Sonrio para si mismo. Era un plan brillante si el mismo lo decía.

Su portátil zumbó levemente.

Seiya se sentó. No lo había encendido, asi que significaba una sola cosa. Esperó un momento a que la máquina arrancara. Entonces, como sospechaba, apareció una pantalla que mostraba el Sello Real Terrian. Seiya tocó la pantalla y esperó a que DCT hiciera el resto.

"Maestro Nephrite", la voz computarizada habló a través de los diminutos altavoces cerca de la base de la pantalla. "Traigo un mensaje urgente de Lord Tanzanite".

¿Mensaje urgente? Seiya se preguntó. ¿Por qué Tamaki le enviaría un mensaje a través de DCT? Si estuviera en peligro, ¿no usaría su vínculo? El hecho mismo del mensaje de DCT le causó preocupación. "Continua", dijo.

Un cuadro de mensaje apareció en la pantalla con cinco letras que clavaron una estaca helada a través del corazón de Seiya. AYUDA.

Seiya se abrió inmediatamente a su vínculo con Tamaki.

Fuego blanco caliente se disparó en su cabeza. Jadeó en shock y luego sintió dolor cuando las llamas atravesaron su sistema nervioso. Su cuerpo se entumeció. Su visión psíquica estaba borrosa. Buscó a tientas algo para agarrar, para evitar caer en la oscuridad, pero fue en vano. Cuanto más luchaba, más se extendía el dolor, hasta que se cayo de su silla al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Cuando la oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor, envió un impulso desesperado al único miembro de su equipo que había vuelto a abrir el vínculo con él: Kyouya.

00000000000000000000

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!"

Minako y Kyouya se despertaron con un sobresalto ante el chillido agudo. Habían estado flotando en el feliz abismo del sueño y estaban muy contentos de quedarse allí el resto del día. Ahora, se sentaron aturdidos, obligados a cambiar los sueños por la realidad. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera procesar el momento, fueron atacados por una rubia que rebotaba con coletas voladoras.

"MINA!" Usagi chilló aún más fuerte mientras envolvía a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo. "¡LO HICISTE!"

Minako se quedó boquiabierta, todavía atrapada en el agarre persistente de la primera noche de sueño tranquilo que había tenido en semanas. "Uh ..." ella tartamudeó

Usagi se retiró. Sus mejillas fueron arrancadas por el tamaño de su sonrisa. Dio vergüenza a la luz de la mañana cuando dijo: "¡Encontraste a Kyou-kun!"

"Oh," Minako se sonrojó y nerviosamente giró sus dedos en la parte de arriba de su cama. "Sí…."

Usagi chilló aún más fuerte cuando se puso de pie y bailó en un círculo. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Fue tan difícil mantenerlo en secreto! ¡Quería decírtelo! Pero," se sentó y tomó las manos de Minako entre las suyas. "Sabía que sería mejor si lo resolvias por tu cuenta. Y ahora ... ¡EEI! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!"

"Podemos verlo," bromeó Kyouya mientras rodeaba a Minako con el brazo y la jalaba contra él. Él le besó la mejilla sonrojada. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días," murmuró Minako.

"Hm," murmuró Kyouya mientras observaba los gestos de Minako. "Una nueva novedad".

"¿Qué?" Usagi exclamó emocionada al mismo tiempo que Minako preguntó en voz baja con confusión.

Kyouya se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá para poder acariciar el brazo expuesto de Minako. "Eres tímida en la mañana", ronroneó contra su cuello, causando que ella se sonrojara hasta la clavícula.

Minako le dio un manotazo. "¡Que malo!" ella gritó.

Kyouya rió por lo bajo, y Usagi rió encantada.

Minako se levantó en un suspiro. "¡Voy a darme una ducha!" declaró y procedió a salir corriendo de la habitación, la risa de Usagi la siguió por el pasillo.

Cuando la diosa rubia estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Usagi se volvió hacia el futuro policía sonriente. "Así que," dijo arrastrando las palabras. "¿Cuando esto pasó?"

La sonrisa de Kyouya se volvió traviesa. "Eso", dijo. "No es de tu incumbencia, princesa".

Usagi lo miró boquiabierta. Luego, mientras sus ojos brillaban con burla, su ceño fruncido volvió a fundirse en su brillante sonrisa. Cogió una almohada y se la tiró. "¡Mina-chan tiene razón! ¡Eres malo!"

Kyouya rió de nuevo. Se puso de pie y se estiró. "¿Está Mamoru levantado?"

"Se fue antes", dijo Usagi. "Fue a correr, creo. Pensé que ya estaría de vuelta. Por lo general, lo esta".

Kyouya entrecerró los ojos. "¿Él está bien?" Preguntó, un tinte preocupado en su voz.

"Creo que sí", respondió Usagi. "No he sentido nada hoy. Aunque, nunca lo hago cuando estoy durmiendo. Tiende a proteger nuestro vínculo mientras duermo. No quiere despertarme".

"¿Lo ha vuelto a abrir?" Kyouya estaba en completo modo general ahora. El Maestro estaba perdido sin un enlace de contacto.

Usagi frunció el ceño ante su tono de mando. Ella se estaba divirtiendo con el relajado Kyouya. No debería haber dicho nada. "No lo sé", admitió. "¿Por qué no lo compruebas?"

Los hombros de Kyouya se hundieron un poco, una expresión ilegible oscureció sus rasgos. "Todavía no he reabierto mi vinculo con el", confesó.

Usagi se tenso ante la admisión. "Oh", dijo ella. No había pensado en eso. Solo habia asumido que con su reaparición, el vínculo se había reformado por sí solo. Por otra parte, no fue lo que sucedió con ella y las senshi. En un momento u otro, a través de las muchas batallas que habían luchado y las muertes que habían sufrido, de alguna manera los vínculos se habían reformado. Fueron forzados a abrirse mejor dicho. Ami lo había explicado, pero Usagi ni siquiera había pretendido entender. Todo lo que necesitaba o quería saber era que estaban abiertos. Eso fue todo. Los aspectos mecanicoa fueron dejados a Ami. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Por qué?"

Kyouya miró ansiosamente a la puerta mientras respondía. "No es luna llena".

"Oh," murmuró Usagi. Ella no entendió su respuesta, pero no empujo mas. Los asuntos del Trono Dorado se dejarian mejor hasta más tarde, cuando su amante pudiera explicarlos. Además, ella concluyó mientras observaba a Kyouya buscando sus zapatos, debia ser difícil para Kyouya no saber dónde estaba Mamoru. Ella lo había dado por sentado solo sabiendo por instinto dónde estaba él, e incluso cuando él protegia su vínculo, como ahora, nunca se preocupó porque él estaba en su corazón. Podía sentirlo sin importar qué. Y sus sentidos le dijeron que estaba bien. Pero Kyouya no tenía tal lujo. Simplemente tenía que adivinar. Al no querer que permaneciera en la oscuridad, donde solo la preocupación y la incertidumbre serían su compañía, Usagi le aseguró que "estoy segura deque está bien".

"No lo sé", susurró Kyouya, la sombra oscura de la preocupación no se levantó, incluso con sus palabras. Permaneció en silencio contemplando por un momento más antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir: "Voy a ir a buscarlo".

Usagi asintió. Eso podría ser lo mejor.

Kyouya se volvió en busca de sus zapatos, pero se congeló bruscamente.

"¿Kyou-kun?" Preguntó Usagi.

Los ojos de Kyouya se tornaron brillosos. "Seiya…" susurró. Entonces, su cuerpo se contorsionó. Gritó de dolor, cayendo de rodillas con una mano agarrando su estómago y la otra presionando su cabeza. Empezó a temblar.

"¡Kyouya!" Gritó Usagi.

Y Minako entró corriendo en la habitación, con el cabello mojado volando detrás de ella y una toalla atada al azar alrededor de su cuerpo. "¡Kyouya!" gritó ella mientras se arrodillaba delante de él. Ella ahuecó su repentinamente pálido rostro en sus manos, sorprendida por la cantidad de sudor que ya cubría su piel. "Bebé", susurró ella, con miedo en su voz.

Kyouya la agarró desesperadamente de las muñecas. Su toque era un ancla a través del dolor; un punto focal, un faro que lo mantenia en ese momento, permitiendo a su mente luchar contra el calor que lo atravesaba privándole de su fuerza y amenazando con arrastrarlo a la oscuridad. Miró a los ojos de Minako. Su preocupación y miedo latían fuertemente a través de su vínculo. Tenía miedo de que esta fuera su maldición. "No lo es," jadeó.

"¿No es que?" Preguntó Usagi.

"¿Entonces que es esto?" Minako gimió a través de la primera ola de lágrimas que amenazaba con robarle la compostura. Todas las habilidades que aprendió como líder fueron tiradas a raíz del sufrimiento de su alma gemela.

Una nueva ola de dolor lo alcanzó. Kyouya se mordió el labio. Su cuerpo se estremeció, incapaz de hacer frente a la tensión. Pero él empujó a través de eso. Era Lord Kunzite, el Alto General de Terra, el Portador de la Armadura del Príncipe Endymion y sobreviviente del Entrenamiento de Adama. Él no sería derribado aquí. Se aferró a Minako y se concentró en su toque físico y mental. "Seiya," susurró. Respirando con dificultad, dijo: "Algo está mal con Seiya".

"¿Seiya?" Repitió Minako. Mirando a Usagi, preguntó, "¿Sailor Star Fighter?"

Usagi negó con la cabeza. "Unami Seiya", dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono, deteniéndose por un momento para aclarar, "Lord Nephrite".

"¿Nephrite está vivo también?" Minato exclamó.

"Hai," dijo Usagi distraídamente, mirando el teclado, tratando de recordar el número de Seiya. "Todos lo estan."

Kyouya apretó su agarre, haciendo que Minako regresara al presente. "¡Endymion!" el siseo "¡Llama a Endymion! Dile, ¡ah!, Dile que se mantenga..." Él apretó los dientes contra otra ola. "¡Mantengan alejado!"

Usagi asintió y marcó.

Kyouya se derrumbó contra Minako. Enterró la cara en su cuello y la agarró por los hombros. Lo sostuvo protectoramente contra ella mientras observaba ansiosamente a Usagi caminando de un lado a otro, esperando que Mamoru contestara.

"¿Moshi moshi?"

"Mamo-chan," gimio Usagi con alivio. "¡Algo está mal con Kyouya!"

Hubo una larga pausa en el otro extremo antes de que Mamoru susurrara: "Di eso de nuevo".

"Algo está mal con Kyouya", dijo de nuevo Usagi.

"¡Y Seiya!" Minako le recordó desde el piso.

"¡Y Seiya!" Dijo Usagi.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Mamoru con urgencia.

Usagi podía oírlo apresurarse sobre la línea. La advertencia de Kyouya pasó por su mente, y sin pensarlo, soltó: "¡Kyouya dice que no vengas!"

Hubo una pausa abrupta y luego, "¿Por qué?" La voz de Mamoru estaba cargada de emoción. Las emociones se filtraban a través de su vínculo. El escudo se había ido a la luz de la crisis. Ella sintió su miedo, preocupación e ira. La ira por lo que fuera que estaba atacando a sus hombres, la preocupación por sus vidas y el miedo ante la idea de perderlos tan pronto después de encontrarlos de nuevo.

Usagi se puso ansiosa por la lucha de su amante. Le envió una señal de seguridad mientras cubría el auricular para preguntar: "¿Por qué?"

"Porque Lord Kunzite no sabe qué es lo que los amenaza", respondió una voz que no era la de Kyouya o la de Mamoru.

Usagi se congeló ante el sonido. Ella miró a su alrededor rápidamente. El dueño no estaba en la habitación. Entonces quién…?

"¿Quien eres?" Mamoru exigió.

"Con respeto, señor, ¿quién demonios crees?"

Aunque el comentario estaba dirigido a Mamoru, fue Usagi quien exclamó: "¡Umino!"

Desde la oficina de Seiya, con el celular en la mano, Umino declaró: "Bien hecho, princesa lunar. Ahora, príncipe Endymion, si quieres salvar a tu Shittenou, ¡haz exactamente lo que te diga!

* * *

Au: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Como les comente antes salí de viaje por las vacaciones y no pude hacer nada, y finalmente cuando volví recibimos parientes y hemos estado muy ocupados. Al fin tuve tiempo de sentarme y traducir pero les juro que a partir de ahora los subire al menos cada dos dias.

Tambien comenzare a editarlas por que alguien gentilmente me dijo que algunas partes eran poco entendibles.


	9. Capitulo 8 Bailando por lluvia

Capítulo Ocho: Bailando por lluvia.

Para Umino, la luz del día no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Aunque llevado a la cama por la suave persuasión de su amada, el sueño lo había eludido. Su mente no se calmaba. Se revolvió con frustración ante los componentes faltantes necesarios para completar su proyecto. Tenía que haber una manera de fusionar los elementos tecnológicos con los flujos mágicos. ¡Tenía que haberla! Él sabía que él la conocia. ¡Lo había hecho antes! Aunque exactamente cuándo, dónde y por qué aun faltaban en su memoria, sabía sin ninguna duda que, en un momento u otro, había resuelto este misterio. Así, cuando los primeros rayos de luz solar alcanzaron su punto máximo en el horizonte, Umino salió corriendo de la cama. Podía llegar al laboratorio en quince minutos, y dejandole al menos una hora antes de que la primera clase ocupara el lugar.

Así era como se encontraba en el campus tan temprano. Portando una bata de laboratorio que habia sido arrojada descuidadamente sobre la misma ropa que llevaba una noche anterior, se sentó en el laboratorio ligeramente iluminado y pensaba en el enigma que eran esas gafas. La teoría era sólida. La armonización de las energías mágicas con las electro-corrientes del cerebro humano permitiría que estas gafas redirigieran el funcionamiento neurológico conectado con la vista y rodearan el deterioro mágico directamente hacia el cerebro, permitiendo así al usuario ver. ¡ _Podrian_ funcionar! Una vez que encontrara el convertidor de energía correcto que fuera compatible con la función neurológica y el flujo de energía mágica.

Y ahí estaba su problema. _¡Nada_ en este mundo anticuado era compatible! Necesitaba los cristales de lord Tanzanite. Esos eran perfectos. Cada cristal podía ser sintonizado con cualquier tipo de corriente, ya sea mágica, tecnológica o biológica. ¡Daba igual! Si solo pudiera poner sus manos en unos pocos... pero no sabía dónde estaba Lord Tanzanite. Ese era el pensamiento que lo siguió fuera del laboratorio. Su hora había pasado sin tener un gran avance, dejándolo desanimado y de mal humor. "Generación ignorante, inútil", gruñó en voz baja. Si hubiera sido la Era Dorada, habría tenido todos los recursos necesarios para completar su trabajo.

Umino se detuvo a media zancada. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Otro pensamiento extraño que lo confundia tanto como tenia un perfecto sentido. Esta no era la Era Dorada, y si hubiera existido tal cosa como "La Era Dorada", ¿no estaría registrada en la historia? _Por supuesto que no_ , se reprendió mientras continuaba su ritmo. La historia de la Tierra estaba incompleta. Se perdieron milenios de recuerdos. No sabía cómo ni por qué. Deseaba saberlo. Lord Nephrite lo sabría. Lord Nephrite lo sabía todo. Si él le preguntaba, Lord Nephrite probablemente podría decirle dónde encontrar a Lord Tanzanite.

La excitación se disparó por sus venas ante la revelación. ¡Sí! ¡Lord Nephrite sabría dónde estaba Lord Tanzanite! ¡Los dos eran hermanos en sangre y vínculo! ¡La muerte no podía romper eso! Si Lord Nephrite estaba aquí, ¡sin duda Lord Tanzanite estaba cerca!

"¡Sí!" exclamó, sacando miradas curiosas de los eruditos de la madrugada. Umino no les prestó atención. ¡Su búsqueda de un avance estaba de vuelta! ¡Encontraría sus respuestas! Con una sonrisa aturdida, se alejo por el pasillo. El Profesor Unami, el que alguna vez fuera el gran Señor de Occidente, seguramente estaría en su oficina ahora mismo. No había duda de que su señor ya estaba despierto. Había sentido como la magia penetrante de la mente lo atravesaban en su reunión de ayer. No se sorprendería con sus preguntas, ni dejaría de prestarle su ayuda. Entonces, podria encontrar a Lord Tanzanite, y, juntos, ¡podrían finalmente progresar un poco en esta era de estancamiento! Casi se echó a reír en voz alta, anticipándose a todo.

Dobló la esquina, pasó junto a un grupo de rezagados y tomó la siguiente escalera de dos en dos. La energía corría por sus venas. Estaba zumbando de emoción. Dos puertas abajo, giro a la izquierda, ¡y ahí estaba! El departamento de astronomía. No desaceleró su paso incluso cuando la secretaria del departamento lo llamó, tratando de detenerlo. Umino se volvió rápidamente, caminando hacia atrás, y gritó algo sobre una reunión urgente, antes de volver hacia adelante y continuar su camino. La secretaria no lo persiguio. _Bien_ , pensó. Ahora nadie lo molestaría.

Llegó a la puerta con la etiqueta "Dr. Unami Seiya" y, sin llamar, la abrió. "Maestro Ne—" La sorpresa lo interrumpió. Sorprendido por la inesperada escena que sus ojos encontraron. Nephrite yacía en el suelo en un montón arrugado, sin moverse, apenas respirando. Los papeles estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. Incluso en la poca luz de la oficina, Umino podía ver la palidez mortal de su piel brillando con una gruesa capa de sudor. "No", gimio. Cerrando la puerta como un pensamiento automata, Umino corrió al lado de su Señor.

"¡Maestro!" exclamó mientras comprobaba inmediatamente sus signos vitales. Tenia un pulso débil; demasiado débi.l Su respiración era irregular y superficial, trabajosa. Presionó el dorso de su mano contra la frente de Nephrite e inmediatamente la retiró con un grito medio ahogado. Frío. Demasiado frío "¡Maestro Nephrite!" llamó de nuevo. "¿Puedes escucharme?"

"Reconocimiento de voz confirmado", vino una voz mecánica desde el escritorio. Umino se puso de rodillas para mirar hacia arriba. La computadora portátil parpadeó hacia él. Apareció una ventana en la esquina superior derecha. Volúmenes de información se desplazaron a un ritmo vertiginoso. De repente, se detuvo abruptamente en una foto de él. Pero, no era él. Ese era más viejo, con el pelo puntiagudo que sobresalía en mechones salvajes y una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su doppelganger detrás de unas gafas de montura delgada. Umino inconscientemente se subió las gafas, casi una réplica exacta, y se titulo (1) la cabeza. Más tarde se preguntaría sobre su falta de sorpresa ante el descubrimiento, pero por ahora, simplemente lo encontraba fascinante. "Saludos, Dr. Hardizen".

El nombre se disparó a través de él. Hardizen. Dr. Anawin Hardizen. _Sí..._ reflexionó mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente, llenando los huecos, respondiendo las preguntas y despertándolo a la verdad. Una sonrisa maliciosa, casi arrogante cruzó su rostro. _Eso es lo que soy._ El Jefe de Ciencia e Investigación para el Trono Dorado, sirviendo directamente debajo de los Señores Tanzanite y Nephrite, a cargo de todos los científicos ligados con el Trono; y había muerto antes de que empezara la guerra. Un sabor amargo apareció en su boca ante el pensamiento. Tendría que conciliar _esa_ parte de la información más tarde. En ese momento, tenía un problema que resolver.

Y, afortunadamente, era uno que había resuelto mucho antes de su muerte imprevista.

Saltando a la silla de oficina abandonada, sacó su teléfono celular y lo colocó al lado de la computadora antes de comenzar a escribir rápidamente una secuencia de comandos, y dijo: "D.C.T. buen dia, un placer verte de nuevo y funcionando".

"Estoy a su servicio, doctor."

"Acceda a los archivos de datos Bio4629-8500-X".

"Accediendo ahora". Apareció otra pantalla y comenzó a desplazarse por los millones de archivos respaldados en las memorias de D.C.T..

"Sincronízate con mi celular", continuó Anawin. Apareció una tercera pantalla, brillando en verde; La pantalla LDC en su teléfono celular parpadeaba en verde. Como si fuera una, las dos pantallas lentamente se volvieron azules. "Localiza al príncipe Endymion y a los otros Shittenou. Debo advertirles de la amenaza".

"Localizando ahora". Apareció una cuarta pantalla para cumplir las órdenes del doctor, mostrando un mapa del mundo. Una luz se encendió inmediatamente sobre Inglaterra. "Lord Tanzanite está en el Hospital St. Georgia en Londres, Inglaterra".

"Maldita sea," gruñó Anawin. Ya era demasiado tarde. La enfermedad se estaba extendiendo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?"

"Casi doce horas, señor".

Anawin se detuvo en su escritura. "¿Doce horas?" susurró.

"Afirmativo. Fue ingresado durante la noche".

Los cálculos se arremolinaron en su mente mientras procesaba la información más reciente. "¿Cuánto tiempo desde el último contacto mágico?" preguntó.

"Treinta minutos", respondió D.C.T.. "Rompió el silencio mágico para enviar el siguiente mensaje a Lord Nephrite". D.C.T. levantó la pantalla original. Anawin miró la palabra "AYUDA" con creciente temor. "Ha permanecido en silencio desde entonces".

Anawin se recostó y se pasó una mano por el pelo en shock. "Lo que significa que esto comenzó con él". Jodiendo y tratabillando; Eso complicaba las cosas.

Tres luces en Japón. "Ubicaciones confirmadas", informó D.C.T..

"Vamos a escucharlas". Anawin se sentó de nuevo, una vez más concentrado. No había tiempo para disfrutar de la distracción emocional. Su líder estaba en peligro. El pensamiento y la acción eran necesarios ahora.

"El Príncipe Endymion y Lord Jadeite están en el Santuario Hikawa. Lord Kunzite está en el actual lugar de residencia del Principe Endymion y la Princesa Serenity. Apartamento 423A".

Anawin no pudo evitar que la sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Por supuesto que Lord Kunzite estaría donde vivía el príncipe. "Contacta con el príncipe Endymion", dijo Anawin mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y lo colocaba contra su oreja apoyándola en su hombro. Se arrodilló frente a Nephrite y volvió a comprobar sus signos vitales. "Diez minutos, máximo", murmuró mientras sonaba el teléfono en su oído. La enfermedad solo llevaba diez minutos en su sistema.

"Doctor", dijo D.C.T. desde el escritorio. "El teléfono del príncipe Endymion está actualmente en proceso de conversación con la princesa Serenity".

"Pásame," ordenó Anawin.

Hubo una breve pausa en el sonido, otra pausa, y luego ...

"—¡mal con Kyouya!" Usagi gritó a través del teléfono.

Anawin casi deja caer el dispositivo en estado de shock por la voz repentina y fuerte que penetro en sus sentidos. Agarró el teléfono antes de que cayera, sacudió la cabeza y presionó el dispositivo contra su oído a tiempo para escuchar: "¡Y Seiya!"

La voz preocupada del príncipe Endymion respondió casi de inmediato: "¿Qué es?" Anawin pudo escuchar el viento y el eco amortiguado de los pies golpeando el concreto. Levantó la vista hacia la pantalla para ver la luz que indicaba al Principe Endymion en movimiento.

Serenity rápidamente cortó sus pensamientos con la advertencia de "¡No vengas!"

La luz se detuvo. Endymion preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

La voz de Serenity era distante, dirigida a otra área de la habitación, sin duda, mientras preguntaba: "¿Por qué?"

Anawin puso los ojos en blanco. Esto no le llevaba a ninguna parte. "Porque", intervino, anunciando su presencia con un nivel distintivo de molestia. "Lord Kunzite no sabe qué es lo que los amenaza". Verdaderamente, ¿podrían los monarcas del imperio más grande que jamás haya bendecido la historia con su existencia también haber sido presa de la ignorancia que era este mundo?

"¿Quien eres?" Endymion exigió.

Anawin frunció el ceño. _Sí, sí podrían._ Pasando el teléfono a su otra oreja, dijo bruscamente: "Con todo respeto, señor, ¿quién diablos crees?"

Casi inmediatamente, la princesa Serenity exclamó: "¡Umino!"

La molestia de Anawin disminuyó un poco con el sonido de su nombre actual pronunciado por su vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria que se convirtió en la gobernante de la luna. "Bien hecho, princesa lunar", advirtió. "Ahora", continuó, presionando su mano libre contra el rostro de Lord Nephrite, su ceño fruncido se profundizó a medida que la gravedad de la situación se hizo mas clara. Se paró. "Príncipe Endymion, si quieres salvar a tu Shittenou, ¡haz exactamente lo que te diga!"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Desde su lugar en la parte inferior de los escalones del Templo, Mamoru agarró su teléfono hasta el punto de romper la carcasa. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras gruñía a través del telefono, "¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Anawin estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio escaneando el archivo Bio4629-8500-X. Toda la información estaba allí. Todo lo que necesitaba. El alivio disipó su molestia, despejando un camino para que la lógica siguiera su curso. Distraídamente, dijo: "Dr. Anawin Hardizen, Ciencia e Investigador de Terra. Su servidor, señor."

 **00000000000000000000000000**

El shock rompió la ira de Mamoru. "¿Anawin?" jadeó. "¿Pero cómo?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Anawin comenzó a caminar. "No sé ni me importa", respondió él con brusquedad. Su mente ahora estaba ocupada en otra parte. Tenía la información que necesitaba. Él conocia su próximo curso de acción. Pero...miró a Nephrite. El hombre mayor estaba temblando. Anawin parecía preocupado, desgarrado por lo que tenía que hacer.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

"¿Anawin?" Murmuró Usagi. Ella miró a Minako. "¿Quién es Anawin?"

Minako se encogió de hombros.

Kyouya, sin embargo, lo sabía. Agarró los hombros de Minako y empujó lo suficiente para mirar a Usagi. "¿Anawin?" Preguntó, su voz áspera y temblorosa.

Usagi asintió.

"Dame el teléfono," ordenó Kyouya. Incluso mientras estaba doblado en agonía, con el cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente y la piel pálida, ordenó la habitación con su presencia. Usagi le entregó el teléfono. Kyouya bajó la cabeza hacia el hombro de Minako, respiró hondo y habló en un susurro ronco: "Anawin".

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Anawin detuvo su paso. "¡Maestro Kunzite!"

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó el Gran General de Terra. Anawin podía escuchar la pelea en su voz.

"Es un parásito mágico, señor", respondió. "Un arma biológica diseñada específicamente para los códigos mágicos de los Terrian".

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Kyouya reprimió una maldición cuando la noticia penetró en su mente brumosa. Recordaba vagamente algo sobre eso, pero en el momento, no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad como para encontrar la información. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa a través de las circunstancias pasadas y presentes: esa noticia era grave. "¿Estás preparado para ello?" preguntó.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Anawin asintió. "Sí, señor. Lo estaba estudiando antes", se cayó, los recuerdos de esa noche le vinieron a la mente. Miró oscuramente a la pared. Ahora no era el momento, se recordó. Obligandose a apartar los recuerdos, dijo: "Eso no importa. Lo importante es que tengo los medios para hacer el antídoto".

"¡Entonces ve hacerlo!" Kunzite casi se rompió.

"No es tan simple", confesó Anawin. La vulnerabilidad, una emoción rara que jamás se había visto en sus ojos, consumió su rostro mientras miraba al hombre que, en una vida pasada, lo había salvado de los barrios marginales de Occidente y lo había llevado a la vida que tanto había disfrutado. Asi que... "No puedo dejar a Lord Nephrite aquí. No solo".

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Kyouya gimió. Minako pudo sentir su angustia a través de su vínculo. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella, acariciando su cabello resbaladizo por el sudor.

"Puede ayudar, pero es..." Respiró hondo. "Es reacio a dejar a Nephrite solo".

Luego una voz se escuchó en el audifono que preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con Makoto?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Las palabras de Endymion hicieron eco en la mente de Anawin. Makoto... la Señora Júpiter en esta vida.

Los ojos de Anawin se desenfocaron mientras su mente giraba ante el pensamiento, una nueva pieza de información se insertaba en sus cálculos. Lentamente, le preguntó: "Señor Kunzite, ¿cómo estás todavía despierto?"

"¿Qué?" Gruñó Kunzite con impaciencia.

Anawin entró en acción. "Estás despierto. No deberías estar despierto. Este parásito ataca el núcleo mágico, dejando a la víctima inconsciente en pocos momentos, pero estás despierto". Se sentó a escribir algunos comandos rápidos en D.C.T.. El programa de localización entró en vigor, buscando un nuevo objetivo. "¿Está Lady Venus ahí?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Kyouya miró a Minako, con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermosa diosa. "Sí, lo esta", susurró.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

El alivio avanzo a través de la agitación de Anawin. "Gracias a Terra", suspiró.

Una nueva luz apareció en la pantalla. Dos toques del teclado, y el programa y la luz se transfieren a su teléfono. El objetivo estaba cerca. Miró a su Señor una vez más. "Volveré", prometió. Con eso, Anawin salió apresuradamente de la oficina, cuidando de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y rezando para que nadie llegara antes de que él lo hiciera. Su mano se detuvo en la puerta por un momento escaso, luego corrió de nuevo; Fuera de las oficinas, bajando las escaleras, y hacia las puertas delanteras. "Lord Kunzite, escucha atentamente", dijo mientras avanzaba. "Enfócate en Lady Venus. Confío en que te hayas unido a ella, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", fue la respuesta tranquila.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Enfócate en el vínculo! ¡Concentra toda tu energía en ese vínculo! ¡Siente su toque, en tu piel, en tu mente, impresa en tu magia! ¡Piérdete en ella! ¡Ella te protegerá!"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Kyouya se relajó por primera vez desde que comenzó la crisis. "Eso, puedo hacerlo. ¿Tienes un plan?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

"Sí, señor, lo tengo", declaró Anawin. Él irrumpió a través de las puertas que conducían al Edificio de Ciencias y al mundo exterior. "Concéntrate en Lady Venus. Tendré el antídoto pronto. ¿Y Principe Endymion?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Mamoru estaba sentado ansioso en los escalones del templo. "¿Sí?"

"¡Quedarte quieto!" Anawin ordenó. "Me pondré en contacto contigo tan pronto como sea seguro".

Con eso, la llamada terminó. Mamoru miró su teléfono por un momento eterno, su mente estaba acelerada; Sus emociones surgian por sus venas. Sus hombres estaban en peligro. Y no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, se levantó y caminó con cansancio por las escaleras para esperar la llamada que cambiaría todo.

* * *

(1). Sinceramente no tengo idea de que signifique esta frase.


	10. Capitulo 9 Dile

Capítulo Nueve: Dile

Makoto se paró frente al horno mirando mientras su nuevo lote de trabajo escolar terminaba de cocinarse. Ella amaba sus clases de hornear temprano en la mañana. Las había extrañado. Dos semanas de faltas la habían retrasado mucho, pero sus profesores tenían fe en sus habilidades para completar el trabajo perdido. Todavía faltaban algunas tareas, pero este lote de galletas la ayudaría a ponerse al día.

El temporizador se termino con un claro _ding_. Agarró un guante de cocina, abrió la puerta del horno y sacó el lote nuevo. La habitación se llenó de inmediato con el olor a canela.

La profesora Kiminota se apresuró a probar lo que su preciada estudiante había creado. Makoto colocó la bandeja para hornear galletas en un estante de enfriamiento. La profesor Kiminota notó el tono marrón de las galletas. Ella usó un palillo de dientes para revisar las medianas. Y, después de unos cinco minutos, volvió a degustar la masa. Analizó la consistencia, el sabor y la experiencia estética general de la galleta.

Makoto esperó conteniendo el aliento el veredicto. Ella quería que estas fueran perfectas. Y la profesora Kiminota sería la única en decirle la verdad. Ella era la maestra más dura y crítica del Departamento de Cocina. Su aprobación era codiciada por todos.

La profesora Kiminota murmuró en voz baja mientras tragaba la galleta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios estaban en una línea delgada.

Makoto retorció sus manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda. _Por favor por favor por favor…_

La profesora Kiminota abrió los ojos. "Bien hecho, Kino-san," dijo ella. Por lo general, ella colocaba la masa nuevamente en la bandeja y se alejaba, pero ese dia, mantuvo la galleta sujeta en su mano mientras se aventuraba al siguiente estudiante para continuar con su escrutinio. _Eso_ era más un cumplido a la perfección de sus galletas que las dos palabras dichas en afirmación.

Makoto reprimió un chillido. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Ella había hecho el lote perfecto de galletas de canela! Ahora ella podría llevárselos, y él no podría decir que se quemaron esta vez porque ahora ella podía cocinar. Su sonrisa era contagiosa incluso cuando algunos de sus compañeros la felicitaron. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, Makoto empacó las galletas en una bolsa verde y rosa. Era hora. Agarrando la bolsa contra su pecho, salió de la habitación.

¡Era un hermoso día! ¡El sol brillaba! No hacía demasiado calor. Una brisa agradable bailaba entre los árboles. Era como si todo el planeta la animara en su aventura. Hoy, ella iría con el profesor Unami y le diría todo. Después del sueño que habían compartido la noche anterior, ella _sabía_ que estarían bien. Todos los pensamientos de lo que podría suceder si lo descubrieran se habían ido. Todos los temores de rechazo o de que ella estuviera equivocada ya no existían. Todo lo que ella quería era volver a estar segura en sus brazos, y ¿qué mejor manera de iniciar ese momento que con un lote de sus galletas favoritas? Al menos, ella esperaba que fueran sus favoritas. La canela había sido su sabor favorito en aquel entonces.

 _"Es un sabor tan interesante", dijo mientras paseaban por su jardín. Era su jardín personal separado de los jardines reales. Los jardines reales estaban llenos de rosas, las favoritas del príncipe. Su jardín, sin embargo, tenía tantas plantas diferentes. Flores, árboles, hortalizas, y hierbas, ¡tantas hierbas! Ella especialmente amaba las hierbas. Olían maravillosamente. "La canela se puede utilizar para condimentar cualquier cosa"._

 _"¿De Verdad?" preguntó ella con escepticismo._

 _"De verdad", dijo mientras se detenía para recoger una hierba pequeña y frondosa. "La menta no puede hacer eso". Le entregó la delicada planta. Ella lo olió. Envió un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo. "La menta se utiliza para enfriar. No lo recomendaría para pollo. Pero, agrega un poco de canela al pollo..."._

 _Ella se echó a reír en ese momento. "Estás haciendo trampas para confundirme", acusó ella. "¿Quién comería canela en pollo?"_

 _Sonrió juguetonamente mientras recuperaba la menta. "Yo lo haría", admitió. Y con eso, mordió la menta y sonrió._

Makoto sonrió ante el recuerdo. Había sido un hombre tan extraño con gustos extraños. Pero tenía razón en una cosa: el pollo con canela era, de hecho, bastante sabroso. Al igual que las galletas de canela. Y canela sobre tostadas y en una variedad de bebidas calientes. Antes del final, él le había pedido que probara canela sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle. Por lo tanto, sería una pena que no le gustara el sabor ahora.

Makoto se acercó al edificio de la ciencia. Algo se agitó en su corazón. Una pequeña punzada de miedo atada con urgencia. Hizo una pausa para calmar sus nervios. _Va a estar bien,_ se aseguró a sí misma. Su rostro llenó sus recuerdos; su sueño se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. _Todo va a estar bien._

"¡Quedate quieto!" Makoto comenzó a salir de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de Umino que salía corriendo del Edificio de Ciencias. Estaba hablando por teléfono, sus ojos se estrecharon en una expresión severa que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Umino siempre había sido un tipo de carácter tímido e introvertido, pero el hombre que vio corriendo hacia ella estaba al mando de la situación, determinado y de ninguna manera timido cuando dijo: "Me pondré en contacto contigo tan pronto como sea seguro. " Con eso, terminó la llamada.

"Ohiyo, Umino-kun," saludó Makoto alegremente.

Umino no devolvió el saludo. En su lugar, la agarró de la muñeca con un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte y dijo: "Ven conmigo".

Antes de que Makoto pudiera reaccionar, Umino la llevaba al Edificio de Ciencias. La Senshi de la fuerza se recuperó a tiempo para liberar su mano justo antes de subir las primeras escaleras. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" exigió.

Umino puso los ojos en blanco. "Ahora no es el momento de las preguntas, lady Júpiter", dijo con una voz que sonaba arrogante. Era un tono que había escuchado una vez antes, ayer durante la Astronomía. Umino había sido completamente grosero con ella en ese momento, algo por lo que no era conocido, y sin embargo, aquí estaba otra vez, con la nariz en el aire, hablándole a ella en un tono corto reservado para los niños ingobernables.

Sin ser tan maltratada, Makoto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos, con una respuesta cortante en sus labios cuando algo se le ocurrió. La había llamado "Lady Júpiter". La conmoción superó su ira, permitiendo que sus brazos se deslizaran hacia los costados mientras lo miraba boquiabierta. "Cómo lo…"

Umino la agarró de la muñeca una vez más y la empujó hacia adelante otra vez, diciendo: "¡No hay tiempo! ¡Lord Nephrite está en problemas!"

El temor de antes, que había confundido con nervios, se disparó a través de su corazón. "¿Qué?" ella tartamudeo mientras se ponía de pie detrás de él. La conducía más lejos en el Departamento de Ciencias, escaleras arriba y hacia la izquierda a las salas de Astronomía.

Umino no le respondió. Simplemente siguió corriendo. Makoto siguió su ejemplo. Ella liberó su mano para aumentar su velocidad. Juntos, pasaron volando a lado de la secretaria del departamento, que se sobresaltó dos veces, y una vez más les gritó, exigiendo saber lo que estaban haciendo. Y, de nuevo, Umino gritó algo por encima del hombro sobre asuntos urgentes y todo eso y que ella debería volver a su trabajo antes de que él la denunciara. Su amenaza, cargada de autoridad, silenció a la anciana de una vez por todas. Se sentó tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio para continuar su trabajo.

En unos momentos, estaban en la puerta con la etiqueta "Dr. Unami Seiya". Umino entró sin preámbulos, pero Makoto se quedó afuera de la puerta. El miedo se apoderó de su columna vertebral. ¿Qué encontraría? Ella había estado a punto de recuperarlo, y ahora... y ahora Umino le estaba diciendo que algo estaba mal. Es más, su corazón lo confirmó. Podía sentirla profundamente en su alma, una urgencia, un tirón, algo que la llamaba. Ella tragó saliva. Necesitaba moverse. Era Sailor Jupiter, la Senshi de la Fuerza. Podría hacer esto. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y endureciendo los hombros, Makoto cruzó la puerta abierta...

...y perdió el control al verlo. Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos incluso cuando sus largas piernas la llevaron a través del piso de la oficina a su lado. Cayendo de rodillas, extendió la mano con dedos temblorosos para tocar su rostro mortalmente palido. "¿Seiya?" ella gimio.

El se apoyó en su suave toque con un gemido bajo.

"Esa es una buena señal," murmuró Umino mientras se colocaba sobre ellos.

"Qué…" susurró Makoto, aún tratando de entender. ¡Estaba tan pálido! Y tan frio. Su piel estaba húmeda. Y estaba temblando. La primera lágrima rompió el umbral de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla mientras le acariciaba la cara. "¿Que está mal con él?"

"Arma biológica", respondió Umino. Su voz se oscureció y se volvió aguda con amargura mientras continuaba. "Un tipo especial diseñado exclusivamente para los Terrians".

Makoto se quedó sin aliento cuando un recuerdo emergió, resucitado por la horrible verdad de sus palabras.

 _"¿Deberían volver a levantarse los Terrians?", el profesor mercuriano, ¿cómo se llamaba? A ella realmente no le importaba. Los mercurianos eran arrogantes y snob. Los evitaba tanto como podia, Sailor Mercury era la única que ella toleraba. De cualquier manera, este mercuriano insistió en informar este nuevo desarrollo en la defensa contra Terra_ si _ese planeta bárbaro alguna vez voliva a despertar. Júpiter no estaba preocupada. Si Terra volvía a levantarse de nuevo, era demasiado débil para amenazar a la Alianza de Plata. Sin embargo, Venus había insistido en que fueran parte de esta conferencia. Por lo tanto, volvió su mente hacia la nueva arma. "Esta arma, en teoría, pondrá fin a cualquier amenaza mágica planteada"._

 _"¿Teóricamente?" Preguntó Mercury. "¿Significa que no lo has perfeccionado?"_

 _El profesor se inclinó humildemente ante su princesa y dijo: "Todavía no, mi señora. Pero, estará listo dentro de un año"._

 _Júpiter resopló. Un año. Todo el ejército joviano estaría listo en unos momentos, pero los mercurianos necesitaban un año. Esta conferencia no merecia su tiempo._

Makoto volvió al presente. Umino estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola con ojos intensos y poco comunes para sus rasgos una vez suaves. Detrás de sus gafas, Umino parecía una verdadera amenaza. Con los ojos estudiando su rostro, descubrió la verdad sin que ella tuviera que decirlo. "Has oído hablar de esta arma", concluyó.

Makoto no podía mirarlo. "Sí", confesó ella, sin dejar espacio para preguntarse cómo o por qué sabía lo que sabía. "Fue antes de que la princesa viniera por primera vez a Terra. Los científicos mercurianos estaban trabajando en esto, pero no lo habían perfeccionado".

Umino resopló burlonamente. "Aparentemente, lo hicieron", gruñó mientras se levantaba.

Makoto tomó el rostro de Seiya y continuó acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. El calor de su cuerpo se transfirió a su piel, calentándolo un poco. "¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó suavemente.

Umino se dirigió a la computadora, con los ojos clavados en una ventana abierta en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. "Por suerte, mi departamento pudo conseguir un frasco del arma y pude hacer un antídoto. Por eso te necesito".

"Haré cualquier cosa", juró Makoto. Ella haría cualquier cosa para salvar su vida. No podía perderlo ahora. No cuando ella estaba tan cerca de recuperarlo. "Solo dime que hacer."

"Quédate con él", dijo Umino simplemente. Se arrodilló junto a ella de nuevo. "¿Ves cómo está reaccionando a tu toque?" Ella asintió lentamente. "Tú eres su ancla. Llámale. Usa su nombre". Makoto lo miró en shock. Cómo sabia…Umino sonrió con una especie de sonrisa secreta. "Sé que sabes su nombre. Llámalo. Traelo a ti por todos los medios necesarios. Rodéalo con tu toque físico, mental, mágico. No importa, siempre que lo retengas aquí. ¿Entiendes?"

Makoto asintió.

Por primera vez, un destello del viejo Umino apareció cuando él sonrió gentilmente y agarró su hombro para darle coraje. "Bien." Luego, desapareció, reemplazado por el científico frío que sostenía la vida de su amor en sus manos. Umino se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta, sus ojos calculando cientos de factores en segundos. "Volveré tan pronto como pueda". Con los ojos oscuros volviéndose hacia ella, él le ordenó "Mantenlo aquí".

"Lo haré," prometió Makoto.

Con la promesa hecha, Umino salió corriendo de la oficina, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

 **00000000000000000000**

El Dr. Tekahashi se presentó ante su clase de Química 300 y ofreció lo que consideraba como una de sus mejores conferencias sobre los beneficios de comprender las leyes y los límites de las ciencias químicas, como lo mostraron los que vinieron antes. Disfrutó con todas las caras ansiosas que lo miraban, listos para comenzar. Esta era su clase especial, elegida a mano por él para estar aquí. No hay expresiones aburridas, no "Estoy haciendo esto de fondo, ¡deja de sermonearme!" ni estudiantes interrumpiendo su flujo. Solo mentes dispuestas a ser moldeadas en el futuro de la ciencia y la investigación japonesas. Esta era su utopía. "Y una vez que entiendas los límites de la ley natural, ¡se te abren todo tipo de posibilidades!"

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, rompiendo el clímax de su conferencia. "Perdóneme, profesor."

El Dr. Tekahashi apretó los dientes con molestia. "Gurio-san," dijo en voz baja. Este joven en particular _no_ había sido invitado a su clase especial. Sí, Gurio Umino era considerado la mente más inteligente en ingresar a esta universidad, el Dr. Tekahashi no estaba tan convencido. Este _chico_ tenía demasiadas ideas extravagantes que pusieron su cuidadosamente construida lógica en un lio. Manipuladores de energía, armonización mágica, la idea de que los impulsos neurológicos podrían ser compatibles con la función tecnológica. Las ideas de este joven eran aptas para un Manga, no para la ciencia. Por lo tanto, haber dicho que el hombre joven irrumpió sin previo aviso y sin invitación en _su_ salón de clases mientras estaba dando conferencias, lo puso de mal humor. Le mostraría a este joven su lugar.

Gurio-san, por su parte, corría por ahí, agarrando vasos vacíos, frascos de diferentes productos químicos y el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Gurio-san," dijo fríamente el Dr. Tekahashi. "Por favor dime ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Suministros", fue la respuesta corta.

El Dr. Tekahashi sintió que su ira aumentaba ante la ruda respuesta. "Sí, bueno, nos _encontramos_ en medio de una clase. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera que sea _el experimento_ en que está trabajando puede esperar hasta entonces."

"No, no puede", respondió Gurio-san sin perder el ritmo. Se precipitó hacia el armario abierto des suministros en la parte posterior de la habitación.

La columna vertebral del doctor Tekahashi se puso rígida. ¡Esa era _su_ suministro personal, abierto solo a _sus_ estudiantes favoritos! ¡Ese cachorrito poco ortodoxo no tenía por qué entrar allí! "¡Gurio-san!" él chasqueó. "¡Dije que estamos en el medio de la clase!"

Gurio-san sacó la cabeza. "¡Y yo _estoy_ tratando de salvar la vida de alguien!" respondió con brusquedad, con los ojos entrecerrados, clavando al profesor en su lugar con una autoridad que nadie tan joven debería tener. "¡Por _favor_ , _por favor,_ ponga su arrogancia en espera por un momento, estaré fuera de su clase en dos minutos! ¡Hasta entonces, continúe su lectura si es necesario!" Desapareció de nuevo en el armario.

El aula estaba en silencio. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor farfullando, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación. Sus pocos elegidos especialmente nunca lo habían visto tan fuera de lugar. El Dr. Tekahashi no podía pensar en qué decir. ¡Chico impertinente!

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Gurio-san abandonó la habitación, con los bolsillos llenos de múltiples viales y dos vasos vacíos en sus manos. En la puerta, se dio la vuelta y asintió. "Continue", ordenó.

El profesor hizo lo que le decían.

 **00000000000000000000**

Makoto se sentó en silencio acariciando la cara de Seiya, las palabras de Umino resonaron en su mente. _"Llámalo. Usa su nombre... Rodéalo con tu toque"._

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos. Ella tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte para él. Lentamente, se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la de él. Su piel estaba tan fría. Respiró hondo, solo bebiéndolo. No era así como había imaginado este momento. Ella había querido entrar en su oficina, ver su sonrisa y confiar en su amor por ella. Ella le habría dado las galletas. Le dejaria comer una. Haría un comentario burlón, tal vez sobre un personaje inexistente en la parte inferior. Entonces ella sabría que estaba bien.

Pero eso no era lo que estaba pasando. Ella estaba inclinada sobre su cuerpo, un cuerpo que solía ser tan cálido. Oh, cuánto le había encantado quedarse en sus brazos. Las noches terrian habían sido tan frías. La abrazaría mientras miraban hacia las estrellas; Él le presentaría a cada uno por su nombre. Nunca la había tratado como solo musculo. Cada miembro de la Alianza de Plata solo la había visto como la única hija brutal de la Línea Joviana para ser usada para la batalla y nada más. Pero él había visto más. Él le había enseñado más. Él le había mostrado más. Él la había _amado_.

Un sollozo estrangulado surgió en su garganta. ¡La había _amado_! Y ella lo había amado. ¡Todavía lo amaba! ¡No lo perdería aquí! Cerrando los ojos contra las lágrimas, susurró: "¿Seiryu?"

El aliento de el se enganchó.

"Seiryu, por favor," susurró de nuevo, sus dedos moviéndose para acariciar su cabello. "Por favor, escúchame. ¿Seiryu?"

Movio su cabeza hacia atrás, un jadeo salió de sus labios, absorbiendo profundamente el aire.

Makoto le besó la frente pegajosa. Se sentía un poco más caliente. "Vuelve", suplicó, su mente enfocada en él. Ella quiso que su alma lo tocara. "Seiryu".

Algo le dio un codazo. Suave, delicada, distante, pero estaba allí. Ella se apoyó en él, frente a frente, con la mente abierta, la magia surcaba sus venas y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "¡Por favor, Seiryu, amado, por favor! ¡Vuelve!"

La tocó de nuevo; una fuerza de sondeo que alcanzaba su mente y una mano que alcanzaba su brazo.

La esperanza se alzaba en su corazón. Makoto se centró en el pulso y trató... ¡No! ¡Ella tuvo éxito! ¡Ella necesitaba tener éxito! No hubo un intento. ¡Había victoria! Se concentró en los codazos, imaginó que su mente lo tocaba, buscando la luz que sabía que estaría allí, su luz, su aura, su alma. "¡Seiryu!"

Su mano encontró su brazo cuando la magia surgió entre ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras jadeaba por aire, su otra mano se acercó para sostenerla, desesperada, como un hombre que se ahoga y se aferra a la tierra. Los ojos grises se movieron alrededor, salvajes y angustiados, buscándola ansiosamente. "¿Diana?" el respiro.

Makoto sollozó de alivio. "¡Seiryu!"

"Diana", susurró de nuevo, sus ojos nunca se detuvieron. "No puedo", jadeó, "No puedo verte".

Makoto acunó su cuerpo tembloroso contra el de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él protectoramente. "Está bien", la tranquilizó. "Solo siénteme. Abre tu mente para mí. Te protegeré".

La abrazó, temblando, sudando, luchando por respirar. "No puedo", jadeó. "El veneno…"

"No me hará daño", le aseguró. Su alma se regocijó con la cercanía de él. Podía sentir su luz. Lo estaba reteniendo incluso con el vínculo ahora abierto para ellos. Una sonrisa se adueñó de ella mientras liberaba su magia para alcanzarlo, para convencerlo, para que se sintiera segur. "Escóndete en mí".

Fue un momento eterno de su magia flotando en su mente antes de que ella lo sintiera responder. El suave impulso de su alma se deslizó a través de su vínculo. Su cuerpo se relajó contra el de ella cuando encontró refugio en su luz.

Fue entonces cuando Umino regresó. "Lo trajiste de vuelta", descubrió con un alivio agradable.

Makoto asintió y continuó meciendo a su amante en sus brazos.

Umino colocó dos vasos en el escritorio y comenzó a sacar frascos de diferentes productos químicos de sus bolsillos. Sus manos volaron frenéticamente, agarrando este frasco y ese, mezclando diferentes niveles de ingredientes en cada vaso de precipitados. Makoto lo observó todo en silencio, su mente enfocada únicamente en proteger a su alma gemela del parásito que corría por su sangre. Podía sentirlo tratando de cruzar, pero su maquillaje lo obstaculizaba. Nunca podría dañar a alguien de la Alianza de Plata. Por lo tanto, flotaba en los bordes, a la espera de alcanzar a su presa en caso de que decidiera abandonar su refugio.

Finalmente, Umino levantó el primer vaso de precipitados y lo hizo girar, mezclando el contenido y murmurando: "Vamos, vamos, vamos..." El líquido del interior se volvió de un rojo intenso. "¡Sí!" Lo dejó, luego buscó en su bolsillo mientras se giraba hacia los dos y se arrodilló. "¿Señor Nephrite?" él llamó. "¿Puedes escucharme?"

Seiya se movio lo suficiente como para girar la cabeza para mirar a Umino. "¿Anawin?" él jadeó "¿Eres tu?"

Umino asintió. "Tengo el antídoto, señor".

Seiya cerró los ojos, suspirando de alivio. "Bien."

Umino levantó el objeto que tenía en el bolsillo. Era una jeringa. "Voy a tomar un poco de sangre", advirtió mientras rasgaba la manga de la camisa de Seiya. "Sentirás una punzada".

Seiya asintió. Makoto apretó su agarre sobre él. Umino buscó la vena derecha y luego, a la cuenta de tres, perforó la piel. Seiya siseó. Las ondas de dolor corrieron a través de su vínculo. Eso había dolido más de lo necesario; El veneno lo estaba destruyendo. "Date prisa," Makoto suplicó.

Umino vertió la sangre extraída en el vaso y giró de nuevo. El líquido rojo se volvió verde. Umino sacó una segunda jeringa, sumergió la aguja en el líquido y la llenó. Lo golpeó contra el vidrio hasta que todas las burbujas de aire estuvieron fuera y luego se arrodilló de nuevo. "Espera, señor", oró.

Él clavó la aguja en el brazo expuesto.

Seiya se tensó, sus dientes apretados contra el dolor.

Y luego, esperaron.

Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación. Los segundos pasaron como horas. Umino observó a su señor conteniendo el aliento. Tenía que funcionar. ¡Tenia que funcionar!

Entonces, Seiya exhaló lentamente, toda la tensión lo dejó visiblemente cuando se hundió más en los brazos de Makoto. Él no se movió. No hablo. No hizo nada más que recostarse allí, respirando con agradecida facilidad. Luego, lentamente, se incorporó, el calor y el color ya volvían a su rostro. Y él sonrió. "Gracias, Anawin."

Umino se levantó de un salto con un grito victorioso "¡Funcionó!" el exclamó. "¡Sabía que funcionaría! ¡Ja, ja!"

Seiya vio al joven bailar mientras las auras atravesaban la oscuridad opresiva que era su ceguera. Chispas de verde eléctrico dibujaron sus ojos grises. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver su esencia tormentosa bailar a través de sus sentidos. "Diana", susurró él mientras acunaba su rostro y limpiaba las lágrimas que permanecían allí.

Makoto agarró su mano en respuesta. "Seiryu," sollozó, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Estaba bien. Ella le permitió acercarla mientras lloraba abiertamente ante él. Estaba bien.

Umino se perdió el intercambio, una vez que su celebración se completó, volvió a la tarea en cuestión. Se sentó ante D.C.T. y comenzó a escribir. "Estoy enviando instrucciones al teléfono del príncipe Endymion", informó. "Con suerte, el entrenamiento médico del príncipe hará el resto".

"De hecho," reflexionó Seiya desde el suelo. Podía sentir que su fuerza volvía poco a poco.

Umino sacó dos jeringas más de su bolsillo y las pegó al segundo vaso. Él, entonces, cubrió la mezcla vital y se dirigió a su maestro. "Si quieres por favor".

Seiya agitó su mano. Un portal en la sombra se formo al lado del joven científico. "Se rápido", ordenó. "Los poderes de Kunzite están igual de contaminados. Sentirá los efectos de mi canalización".

Umino metió el vaso en el portal. "Esto es solo una solución temporal", dijo Umino con gravedad, más para sí mismo que para la habitación cuando se cerró el portal.

"¿Qué?" Makoto preguntó entre lágrimas. Ella lanzó una mirada de traición a Umino.

Seiya colocó una mano reconfortante en su espalda. "El parásito se pasó a Kunzite y a mí a través de nuestro vínculo con Tanzanite", le informó. "Se le debe dar el antídoto para que tenga lugar la curación completa". Mirando al joven científico, Seiya preguntó, "¿Umino?"

"Ya estoy en eso, señor", dijo Umino, sentándose de nuevo para cumplir con el comando tácito.

Makoto se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho de Seiya, una nueva preocupación la llenó y pasó a través de su vínculo con él. Le acarició el pelo con dulzura como lo había hecho por él no hacía mucho tiempo. "No te preocupes", dijo el. "Estara bien."

Makoto asintió contra él pero no habló. Hoy había sido una llamada demasiado cercana para su gusto.

No queriendo que su amor se angustiara, buscó algo para distraerla. Le llegó en forma de un aroma celestial. Un momento después, una bolsa verde y rosa estaba flotando sobre su cabeza. La alcanzó, encontrando los ojos de Makoto. Ella se incorporó de inmediato, agarrando la bolsa, pero él la retiró con un rápido tirón psíquico. La bolsa llegó a sus manos. Lo abrió con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Hiciste esto para mí?" preguntó dulcemente.

Makoto se sonrojó. "Sí", confesó, sintiéndose repentinamente como una estudiante de secundaria otra vez.

Seiya se recostó contra la pared mientras sacaba una galleta y la olía, retumbando, "Mm, canela". Dio un mordisco agradecido. Makoto esperó ansiosamente su opinión. Se tomó su tiempo masticando, saboreando el sabor. Estas eran, de lejos, las mejores galletas que había probado nunca. Tragó y se lamió los labios. Sintiendo su impaciencia, esperó intencionalmente un minuto más antes de decir: "Son buenas".

"¿Buenas?" preguntó ella con incertidumbre.

El asintió. Podía sentir la decepción que ella sentía ante su actitud no impresionada. Él sonrió. "Deberías probarlos."

"Tengo qu—"

Sus labios se cerraron sobre los de ella, deteniéndola. El beso fue atado con la esencia persistente de canela y azúcar. Ella se unio con él. Se retiró después de un minuto o dos, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. "¿Ves?" él dijo.

"Se compraron boletos y documentos de viaje", informó Umino antes de que Makoto pudiera formar una respuesta coherente. "Un automóvil nos estará esperando en una fuente del Edificio de Ciencias en diez minutos. El avión sale en una hora. Llegaremos justo a tiempo".

"Excelente." Seiya se puso de pie, probando su fuerza devuelta y encontrándola suficiente. Alcanzando a su adorable alma gemela, Seiya preguntó: "Kino Makoto, ¿irás a Inglaterra conmigo?"


	11. capitulo 10 Te olvidare

Capítulo Diez: Te olvidaré

Ami se quedó mirando fijamente su refrescante taza de té. La multitud de la madrugada merodeaba a su alrededor, ajena a la inquietante extranjera sentada sola en un rincón. No era raro ver a estudiantes de diferentes etnias en la tienda, y Ami era una visitante frecuente. Cada mañana, ella venía a tomar una taza de té, se sentaba en la misma mesa de la esquina y leía. Así, mientras miraba hacia el vacío, el mundo pasaba sin ella.

No había dormido bien. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía: una habitación de hospital estéril llena de máquinas que sonaban con un ritmo constante de una vida que apenas estaba allí. Entonces se despertaba caliente y enrojecida, su corazón acelerado y su mente dando vueltas. Y cada vez, ella estaba llena de una sensación de presentimiento. Algo andaba mal; muy, muy mal, pero no podía entender qué era.

Se frotó la cabeza. La falta de sueño le hacía difícil pensar. Le dolía la cabeza. Esperaba que el té caliente ayudara. La bebida humeante siempre aclaraba su mente. Pero, como todas las cosas de hoy, no estaba funcionando. Todo estaba apagado; fuera de balance en cierto modo, como si le faltara algo muy importante. ¿Algo del pasado? Se recostó. Sí, el pasado _había_ estado interfiriendo con su vida.

El dolor en su cabeza aumentó. Hizo una mueca y se frotó las sienes de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. Necesitaba pensar. Ningún problema era demasiado difícil para ella mientras pudiera concentrarse.

Los sueños eran la clave. Cuando había problemas, la mente a menudo daba alertas en los estados más vulnerables, como el sueño. Las advertencias de peligro vendrían en sueños. Sucedió con Rei. Parecía que ahora estaba pasando con ella. Repitió el sueño en su mente. Un hospital. Ella había estado en un hospital. Y entonces, el sueño se había desplazado hacia el pasado.

El pasado…

Se frotó las sienes más fuerte; le dolía la cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba con el pasado? Había algo en el pasado ... alguien ... alguien que la llamaba. Trató de concentrarse. Tenía que ver con el espejo. El espejo era importante.

El sueño se estaba volviendo borroso. Su rostro se arrugó en concentración. Ella necesitaba que esta parte fuera clara. El hospital era tan claro. Cada detalle se quemó en su cerebro: el monitor cardíaco, la IV, las luces brillantes y los médicos. Pero el espejo se estaba alejando.

El pasado se estaba escapando.

"¿Ami?"

Ami saltó.

Ryo sonrió disculpándose. "Gomen," dijo suavemente.

"Ryo-kun," saludó Ami con sorpresa. Ryo no era un madrugador. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Preguntó, casi incierto.

 _¿Por qué está tan indeciso hoy?_ Ami se preguntó mientras asentía e indicaba la silla libre frente a ella. Ryu se sentó agradecido. Se sentó con la cabeza gacha y dejó caer los hombros. Estaba actuando muy nervioso. ¿Que estába mal?

"Ami," comenzó, mirando hacia ella. "Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar sobre el otro día".

 _¿Otro día?_ Un recuerdo de unos días antes surgió en su mente. Ella había estado almorzando con él. Algo había sucedido.

"Pero yo", se calló, reunió sus pensamientos, y luego siguió adelante. "Ami, simplemente no puedo dejarlo así". Puso una mano sobre la de ella y la miró a los ojos, suplicando. "Te amo", dijo con firmeza. "Y no quiero que luchemos".

Ami parpadeó. Habían _tenido_ una pelea. Pero ella no podía recordar de qué se trataba. Cubrió su mano y le dio un apretón. "Yo tampoco quiero pelear", dijo lentamente.

El alivio era visible en su rostro, tan abierto, tan inocente, tan cálido y acogedor. Nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones. Era algo que siempre había amado de él. Era un novio tan maravilloso. "¿Entonces me perdonas?" pregunto en serio.

Ami levanto su cabeza. "¿Por qué?" preguntó. ¿Por qué habían estado peleando? Algo sobre el pasado. Le dolía tanto la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y esperó a que las punzadas se acabaran "Gomen", susurró ella una vez que pasó el episodio, alejando todos los pensamientos del pasado con él. Alcanzó su té con una sonrisa. "Debe ser el estrés de los exámenes, pero no puedo recordar de qué se trataba la pelea".

Ryo le devolvió la sonrisa. "No debe haber sido tan importante, entonces, ¿verdad?"

"Hai," confirmó Ami. Por un momento, ella creyó ver algo en sus ojos, algo oscuro, casi siniestro, pero lo descartó como un truco de la luz. Ryo era su novio perfecto: inteligente, cariñoso, compasivo y siempre dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Él nunca la irritaba, nunca la desafiaba, y nunca cuestionaba. Fue realmente el mejor. Estaba tan contenta de haberlo tenido.

 **00000000000000**

Tamaki convulsionó en la cama. Hiro estaba inmediatamente contra el vidrio, observando ansiosamente a su hijo jadeando de dolor y acurrucado en posición fetal. La convulsion pasó. Tamaki permaneció acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con una expresión de agonía en su rostro. Hiro golpeó su puño contra el panel de vidrio con frustración, sintiendo su inutilidad en gran medida. "Tamaki," gimió.

En el otro lado, otro nombre se escuchó en el aire estéril, inaudible para todos, excepto por la pobre alma que sufria en su interior.

 **00000000000000**

 _"..._ _Ami_ _..."_

Ami miró hacia arriba.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ryo.

Ami observó a la multitud de clientes del café, con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando; ¿qué?, no estaba segura, pero podría haber jurado ...

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Nada", dijo , volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa cansada. "Solo mi imaginación."

 **00000000000000**

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que llegues a Inglaterra?"

"Dentro de siete horas," informó Umino. Él, Seiya y Makoto estaban en la parte de atrás de un coche negro de ciudad que avanzaba a toda velocidad por la autopista hacia el aeropuerto. "Inglaterra está a seis horas de diferencia. Estaremos a media tarde cuando lleguemos allí, por la noche aquí".

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un pequeño apartamento, Mamoru se paseaba ansioso en su sala de estar, con su atención concentrada en el teléfono que actualmente estaba en modo de altavoz. "¿Y cuándo llegarás a Tamaki?"

"Ojalá esta misma noche, señor", respondió Umino por teléfono.

"Lo que significa que, idealmente, ¿deberías tener la cura mañana por la mañana?" Preguntó Kyouya. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con una bolsa de hielo apoyada en su cabeza. Al principio, había rechazado la compresa fría, pero Minako había insistido y Mamoru casi había ordenado. Así que, se sentó, sufriendo su dignidad mientras su amada sostenía la compresa contra su aún febril frente.

Hubo una pausa por teléfono antes de que Umino le preguntara con incredulidad: "¿Qué está haciendo Lord Kunzite allí?"

"Mi trabajo," gruñó Kyouya. Su paciencia era cada vez más delgada.

"Deberías estar descansando!"

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco. "Tu no eres mi médico".

"Pero, yo lo soy," intervino Mamoru antes de que estallara una pelea. Conocía a su general lo suficientemente bien como para saber las señales. Kyouya, como su personaje de antaño, no disfrutaba estar fuera de control de la situación durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Él pelearía la decisión.

Fiel a su naturaleza, Kyouya se incorporó, Minako siguió con la bolsa de hielo. "Con todo respeto, señor"

"Vete a la cama," dijo firmemente Mamoru. "Es una orden."

Por un momento, parecía que el joven de cabello plateado protestaría, pero, con un profundo suspiro, se puso de pie, resignado a obedecer.

"Vamos, bebé," arrulló Minako, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo llevó por el pasillo a su habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos un momento después.

"Gracias, maestro", dijo Umino.

"No le va a gustar esto", contestó Mamoru, volviendo a la conversación en cuestión. "Seiya viaja contigo, ¿correcto?"

En el auto, Umino lanzó una mirada furtiva a Seiya, quien en ese momento se encontraba a la deriva, entre la vigilia y el sueño, acunado en los brazos de Makoto. A la morena no le importaba lo más mínimo; de hecho, alentó el comportamiento enviando un mensaje a la cabeza de su amante. Umino resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Ahora no era el momento para tonterías. "Sí, señor, y, antes de que Lord Kunzite pueda usar eso como un argumento, Lord Nephrite está durmiendo y probablemente también estará dormido en el vuelo".

"Por favor, deja de ser tan formal, Umino", Mamoru suplicó por tercera vez desde que comenzó la llamada.

"Mis disculpas." Su tono implicaba su falta de sinceridad.

Mamoru se frotó los ojos. Apenas había pasado el mediodía y ya estaba agotado. Había sido un largo medio dia. "Cuando llegues, ¿irás directo a Tamaki?"

"Correcto."

"¿Y vas a administrar el antídoto?"

"Ese es el plan, sí".

"Pareces vacilante," notó Mamoru. "¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

Hubo una pausa embarazadora. En el silencio, la mente de Mamoru comenzó a temer lo peor.

"Si mis cálculos son correctos, Lord Tanzanite ha estado expuesto al veneno durante doce horas, o al menos lo habrá estado para cuando lleguemos. Esa es una suposición generosa en el mejor de los casos. Este veneno no está diseñado para una exposición prolongada. está destinado a matar y matar rápidamente ". Umino se detuvo una vez más, como si las noticias fueran demasiado pesadas para siquiera hablar. "Yo ... no sé en qué estado estará cuando lleguemos".

La esperanza se drenó del corazón de Mamoru ante esas palabras. Se hundió en el sofá bajo el peso del miedo. No podia comprender la verdad. ¿Podría perder a Tamaki?

Una mano cálida, un toque físico, mental y mágico, lo sacó de su melancolía. Usagi, su encantadora esposa, apretó su hombro tranquilizadoramente. "Estará bien", susurró ella antes de acercarlo a la seguridad de sus brazos. "Estará bien. Ami ya debería estar con él".

"Sólo podemos esperar, su alteza".

Usagi se rió, rompiendo la tensión. "¡Deja de llamarme así, Umino! ¡Te conozco desde la secundaria! ¡Es tan raro! ¡Todavía soy yo!"

"Por supuesto, su alteza".

Los dos viejos amigos compartieron una risa muy necesaria, sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito esa vez. "Umino," dijo Usagi después de un momento, algo que se le ocurrio. "¿Le has dicho a Naru a dónde vas?"

Umino entrecerró los ojos detrás de sus gafas. "No", dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" Usagi se quedó sin aliento. "¡Ella necesita saber!"

"¿Sabes qué?" Preguntó Umino. Su tono se volvió oscuro a medida que la amargura reprimida de los años lo lleno al ver a su querida Naru preocuparse, la aprehension y el temor por su querida amiga pasó ante sus ojos. "No le mentiré. No soy tan buena en eso como tú".

Usagi tomó las palabras como un golpe físico, se quedó en silencio y luego se avergonzó de la verdad que contenía.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reprender su acusación, Umino dijo bruscamente: "Te informaré cuando aterricemos". Y luego, terminó la llamada.

Mamoru miró a su esposa, sintiendo su vergüenza. Ella nunca había querido echar a Naru de su vida. Pero ella no podía decírselo. La habría puesto en peligro. Usagi solo había querido proteger a su amiga. Como resultado, ella la había perdido.

"Usako".

Usagi se puso de pie rápidamente. "Voy a llamar a Ami para hacerle saber lo que está pasando".

 **00000000000000**

Ami casi no contesta su teléfono. Estaba disfrutando de su paz momentánea provocada por la presencia de Ryo. Pero su teléfono se negó a ser ignorado. Después del sexto anillo insistente, lo sacó de su bolso y lo abrió. "Moshi moshi?"

Hubo un crujido de estática seguido de un saludo distorsionado.

Ami se puso de pie. "Espera, Usagi, no puedo escucharte". Le sonrió a Ryo para disculparse y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. El aire fresco de la mañana la saludó al igual que una señal más clara. "De acuerdo."

"¡Necesitas volver adentro!" Usagi insistió.

"¿Qué? No puedo oírte dentro. La señal no es muy fuerte".

"¡Pero necesitas quedarte con Tanzanite!" Había una extraña urgencia en la voz de Usagi mientras caminaba. "Necesitas quedarte con él hasta que los otros lleguen allí. ¿Ok?"

Ami parpadeó confundida. "Quédate con ... ¿quién? Usagi, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Está todo bien por ahí?" Usagi se quedó en silencio. Por un momento, Ami pensó que había perdido la señal. "¿Usagi? ¿Usagi? ¿Moshi moshi?"

"¿No estás con Tanzanite?"

"¿Con quien?" Ami preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Tanzanite!" Usagi insistió.

"¿Por qué estaría con un mineral?" Ami preguntó con una risa. Su amiga estaba actuando extraño hoy.

"Él no es un mineral".

"Sí, lo es," dijo Ami. "Está en la misma familia que—"

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Ami se sorprendió por la fuerza en la voz de su amiga, generalmente jovial.

Ami frunció el ceño. Sea lo que sea, obviamente era importante para Usagi. Ella miró su reloj. Tendría que irse a clase pronto. Pacientemente, ella preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál _es_ el punto?"

"El punto es que se supone que estás con Tanzanite. ¿Por qué no estás con él?" Toda la vehemencia fue reemplazada por una tranquila confusión y algo más ... ¿miedo? Ami no estaba segura.

Pero ella estaba molesta. ¿Por qué todos eran tan insistentes en su interacción social de repente? Primero ese chico de ayer, ahora esto. Nunca antes les había importado su círculo social en Inglaterra.

Su dolor de cabeza, el que había sido conquistado por la compañía amorosa de Ryo y una taza de té caliente, estaba regresando con fuerza.

Afortunadamente, Ryo apareció en ese momento para rescatarla. "Ami, ¿todo está bien?"

Ami cubrió el receptor. "Hai". Ella volvió a la llamada. "Escucha, Usagi, necesito irme."

"¡No!"

"Tengo clase", insistió ella. "Te llamaré cuando salga y podremos arreglar esta cosa de Tanzanite, ¿vale?"

"¡Ami! Ami, espe—"

Ami colgó. Un poco de culpa penetró su corazón al ser tan grosera. Pero ella no estaba de humor para tonterías. Tenía clases para atender y calificaciones que reparar. Había perdido el enfoque las últimas semanas. Ya era hora de reclamar algún terreno académico.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Hm? Oh, nada".

Los ojos de Ryo se estrecharon. "No sonaba como nada".

Ami negó con la cabeza mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo. "Solo Usagi siendo Usagi. Ella quería saber algo sobre los minerales. Confieso que estaba un poco confundida. Estoy segura de que no es nada". Al menos, ella esperaba que no fuera nada. La urgencia en la voz de Usagi la molestaba. ¿Qué era tan importante acerca de ese mineral?

 _"¡Él no es un mineral!"_

 _Ojos verdes danzantes ... labios torcidos_ _en una risa ... rizos sueltos cayendo como una masa ingobernable alrededor de su cara delgada ..._

Su corazón se retorció.

Le dolío la cabeza.

 _... un_ _espejo ... algo que ver con un espejo._ Ella se frotó las sienes con un gemido.

"¿Ami?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Ami. Ryo no estaba tan convencido. Ami intentó terminar con una sonrisa. "Vamos. Vamos a clase".

Ella nunca vio la oscura preocupación ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos.

 **00000000000000**

Usagi dejó caer el teléfono de sus dedos entumecidos. "Ami no está con Tanzanite".

"¿Qué?"

Usagi se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Mamoru. "Ella sonaba como si ni siquiera supiera quién era él".

La noticia se estrelló sobre Mamoru como un maremoto, destruyendo la esperanza que le quedaba. Se desplomó, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, corriendo a través de su cabello, apretando los puños solo para cubrir su rostro de nuevo mientras trataba de comprender desesperadamente. "Se acabó", dijo. "Se acabó. Está muerto".

"No lo sabemos", dijo Usagi.

"¿Qué más podría pasar?" Preguntó Mamoru, saltando del sofá. El miedo brotó de él en oleadas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. "¡No llegarán a tiempo! ¡Ami no está allí! Oh, _¿por qué_ no los vinculé cuando llegaron aquí? ¡Chikosu!" Su agitación se desvaneció con esas palabras, reemplazadas por un dolor vacío que resonó con el fracaso. "No debería haber esperado", susurró. "¿Por qué esperé?"

Usagi caminó lentamente hacia su lado y tomó su mano, llevándolo de regreso al sofá, donde se sentaron. Sacó consuelo de sus brazos mientras lamentaba su decisión. "Quería hacerlo bien esta vez", dijo. "Nunca hubo una ceremonia formal de unión, no en aquel entonces. Los soldados de mi padre nos estaban persiguiendo. Tenía que encontrarlos y vincullarlos lo más rápido que pudiera. Esta vez ... esta vez quería hacerlo bien. Estaba tan feliz. cuando regresaron; simplemente no pensé ... "Él enterró la cara en su hombro. "No pensé que esto pasaría".

"Nadie lo hizo", tranquilizó Usagi mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"No debería haber esperado". Mamoru se maldijo por su insensatez.

Usagi tomó su cabeza en sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla. "¿Entonces que?" ella preguntó. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras reformado los vínculos antes de que esto sucediera?"

"Pude haber hecho algo", dijo.

"Habrías sufrido el mismo destino". Sus ojos se tornaron serios, su tono firme y su presencia real cuando dijo: "Imagínate; que este parasito alcanzara al Cristal Dorado, los Fuegos Sagrados que dieron origen a la magia. Hubo una razón por la que los científicos de Terrian pudieron obtener un frasco del arma biológica más letal jamás producida en el Milenio de Plata ".

Los ojos de Mamoru se agrandaron con comprensión cuando sus palabras se hundieron. "¿Tú?" el gimio.

La princesa Serenity asintió. "Había una razón por la que mi madre prohibió el uso de esa arma. Ella lo _prohibió_ ". Entonces, Usagi sonrió. Besó a su esposo y lo atrajo hacia sí, su luz purificadora luchaba contra la oscuridad de sus miedos. "Vamos a superar esto".

Yaciendo allí en sus brazos, el le creyó.


	12. Capitulo 11 La verdad debajo de la rosa

_Capítulo_ Once: La verdad debajo de la rosa

Lo primero que sintió Ryu cuando se despertó fue un dolor de cabeza. El segundo fue un sentimiento que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir. Mientras yacía en su estera, mirando en el aire, sintió paz.

"¿Jadeite?"

Ryu se movió pero no se volvió hacia la pared de papel. "Estoy aquí, amor".

Más allá de la barrera blanca, Rei dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Estás despierto. Me alegro. Estaba preocupada".

"No lo estes," contestó Ryu. El silencio transcurrió entre ellos; un cómodo silencio sin preguntas o intenciones ocultas o amenazas negadas. Era un silencio que no se había establecido entre ellos desde el Milenio de Plata. Era un silencio para ser disfrutado. Pero, Ryu sabía que era demasiado esperar. Sintió que algo se movía por dentro, una oleada de incertidumbre, aprensión y temor provenientes de su maestro, y en un instante lo supo. "Algo le ha pasado a mis hermanos".

Rei bajó la cabeza. "Sí." En tonos suaves, ella explicó la situación.

Ryu suspiró pesadamente. "Parece que la amenaza del mal nunca cesa. Por Terra, ¿nunca tendremos un momento para disfrutar de la paz?"

Rei sonrió para sí misma. "Cuando se establezca Tokio de Crystal, tendremos paz". Durante un tiempo, ella lo corrigió mentalmente, pero no lo cargaría con eso. Lo sabría muy pronto.

"¿Tokio de Crystal?" Preguntó Ryu, manteniendo vivo el tono suave.

"Una futura utopía", respondió Rei. "El sueño del Milenio de Plata renaciendo".

"Suena maravilloso." Por un momento, Ryu se permitió imaginar como sería ese mundo. Una tierra con la cual él y sus hermanos habían soñado tantas noches cuando deberían haber estado estudiando. Cómo anhelaba tal lugar ahora. Pero soñar tendría que esperar. Estableciendo su resolución, el recién revitalizado Príncipe del Sur se incorporó. "Debo ir con Endymion".

"Necesitas descansar", advirtió Rei desde detrás de la pared.

"Estoy bien", le aseguró.

Rei resopló. "Al demonio que lo estas. ¡Emprendiste una batalla mental que solo se ve en leyendas! Y a pesar de lo que pienses, no eres invencible. ¡Así que recuesta tu cuerpo de nuevo o te ayudare a hacerlo!"

Ryu sonrió. "Ahí está ese genio que amo. Estaba preocupado de que se hubiera enfriado".

"Yo te enfriaré", se quejó Rei.

Ryu se rió de la actitud de su prometida. Realmente era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Rei era la encarnación de la pasión y, a veces, bueno, la mayoría de las veces, esa pasión surgió como ira, ira porque los que amaba habian sido heridos. Ella era su hermosa doncella de fuego, la que quemó a todos los que intentaron jugar con ella. Su sonrisa creció. Por supuesto, el fuego no podría quemar otro fuego; Sólo podía unirse a el. Dos semanas, se dijo. Menos de dos. El esperaría. "¿Dónde está Kuzon?" Quería hablar con su leal servidor antes de irse.

El cómodo silencio se hizo pesado. "En su habitación," confesó Rei. "No la ha dejado desde ... ya sabes."

Ryu se recostó ante las noticias, una mezcla innegable de resignación, decepción y preocupación lo inundó. Había esperado que, tal vez, la verdad sobre el destino de su sirviente en el Milenio hubiera sido un invento de las sombras para atormentarlo. Pero, la ausencia de Kuzon susurró la verdad. Su sirviente nunca habría estado lejos si hubiera sido una mentira.

"¿Ryu?"

"¿Hn?"

Rei dudó por un momento. "¿Qué pasó? Mi abuelo no me habla. No puedo hacer que salga de su habitación. No está comiendo. Estoy preocupada".

Ryu se recostó contra la pared de papel. ¿Cómo podría él decirle? Ella necesitaba saber, pero eso le rompería el corazón. Él endureció sus nervios. "Es la culpa", dijo.

"¿Culpa?" Rei preguntó, con incredulidad en su voz. "¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que pasó ayer. Fue ayer, ¿verdad?" Rei reconoció que lo era. "Sí, por ayer", afirmó Ryu.

"No entiendo", dijo Rei. "Ayer no fue su culpa".

"No," respiró Ryu, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. "No lo fue".

Pero lo fue.

"Ryu".

Ryu se enfocó en los hilos de sus pantalones, preparando su historia, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. "¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche juntos? ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?"

Rei no respondió. Ella no tenía que hacerlo.

"El Jadeite que conociste en el campo de batalla era la oscuridad del universo dando vida. Fue el fuego que ardia para destruir. Consumió todo lo que era y todo lo que amaba, dejando solo la suciedad de mi alma para prosperar como dueño de mi corazón por tantos largos años. Cuando me liberaste en la cueva, volví a mí mismo".

Rei recordó ese momento muy claramente. El momento antes de que sus fuegos lo consumieran; sus claros ojos azules, libres de maldad y odio, mirándola con amor eterno y gratitud; Sus palabras haciendo eco a través de su corazón...Gracias. Ella miró con nostalgia el contorno sombrío de su forma. Estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos. Maldiciendo la debilidad, ella tocó el papel justo encima de su hombro. "¿Es esa la razón?" susurró. "¿Es por eso que te negaste a ti mismo la reencarnación?" Ella lo sintió asentir. "Sí, lo sabía. El Fuego Sagrado estaba más oscuro después de ese día".

"Sí, mi amor", confesó. "Me quedé en el limbo. Tenía miedo. Había estado atrapado durante tanto tiempo; no sabía cómo ser libre. Y sabía que la oscuridad no había terminado conmigo. Beryl no me mataría. Temía que me liberara. Ella sabía que la batalla se volvería contra ella si desperrtaba y devolviera la magia de Terra. Ella sabía que la magia celestial era mucho más débil sin el Milenio. Estaba segura de la victoria incluso cuando llegaste ". Sonrió ante los recuerdos ahora libres de la película de aversión; recuerdos de su amada luchando valientemente contra su youma. "Estaba tan orgulloso de ti".

"Arigato," susurró Rei tímidamente, sonrojándose bajo su elogio. Ella rápidamente volvió al tema en cuestión. "Los Shittenou; nunca se despertaron porque estabas esclavizado".

"Sí," dijo Ryu. "Y Endymion todavía estaba atrapado en sus propios temores e incertidumbres. Su magia se atrofió por eso, por lo que el destino de nuestro planeta quedó en manos de la joven corte de la, en otro tiempo, gran Princesa de la Luna".

"Eso no es justo", juzgó Rei.

"El destino nunca lo es," convino Ryu.

"Al menos ahora sé por qué", continuó Rei. "Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con mi abuelo?"

Ryu se calló. Era el momento de la verdad. Él tenía que decirle. Cerró los ojos, como si bloquear el mundo lo separara de la verdad. Pero ninguna cantidad de negación podría borrar el recuerdo de su más querido servidor y amigo más leal que lo miro con los ojos llenos de recelo. El dolor apuñaló su corazón. Cómo deseaba que no fuera cierto. Las palabras estaban vacías en su boca y llenas de dolor al hablarlas en el aire. "Tu abuelo me traicionó".

Estuvo en silencio solo un momento antes de que Rei reaccionara.

"¡Qué!" chilló.

Ryu se estremeció. "Le dijo a Beryl sobre la misión, hasta la ubicación de nuestro espionaje".

"¡No!" Espetó Rei. "¡Estás mintiendo!"

"¿Por qué mentiría sobre esto?" Ryu respondió, la fuerza pura de la traición lo llevó a la pelea.

"¡No lo sé!" Rei estaba gritando ahora. "¡Pero no puede ser la verdad! ¡Mi abuelo nunca haría eso! ¡Me niego a creer eso! ¡No lo creeré!"

"Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, ¡pero sucedió!" Dijo Ryu. "¡Estaba allí! ¡Lo vi!" Sus emociones salieron de él, y se desplomó contra la pared, cargado con el dolor. "Lo vi", dijo de nuevo, con su voz cansada pero llena de negación. "Kami, cómo desearía que no fuera así, pero él lo sabía. Lo vi ayer en sus ojos incluso cuando la sombra lo maldijo. Vi la verdad. Él lo sabe. Lo sé.

Rei negó con la cabeza. Ella se negó a creerlo. Pero, no podía negar la verdad en su voz, o peor, la agonía de su alma flotando a través de su vínculo. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Ojalá lo supiera," susurró Ryu.

"Qué…" Rei tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Su abuelo era un traidor. Los traidores no eran tolerados. "¿Qué le va a pasar?"

"Endymion lo juzgará".

"¿Qué?" Rei casi gimió. "¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no la Orden?" La Orden no era más indulgente que un monarca; más estricta, de hecho, cuando se trataba de traidores, pero se podía encontrar misericordia y penitencia en lugar de la muerte.

"Kuzon es un ciudadano de Terra", dijo Ryu. "Traicionó al Trono Dorado, no a la Orden. Por lo tanto, es el Heredero de Terra quien lo juzgará".

"¡Pero, él podría morir!" Rei exclamó. "¡No! ¡Por favor, Suzaku!"

Ryu cerró los ojos ante el sonido de su nombre saliendo de sus labios mezclados con tanta pena.

"¡Es todo lo que tengo! ¡Casi te pierdo, no puedo perderlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Que esto sea un asunto de la Orden! ¡Por favor!"

"Rei".

"Le darían asilo. ¡Podría trabajar por su penitencia!"

"Rei".

"¡No dejaré que me quites a mi abuelo!"

"¡Hecate!"

La siguiente amenaza de Rei se atascó en su garganta. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Ryu a través del papel.

"¿Confías en Mamoru?"

Rei tembló bajo la pregunta. Ryu no le preguntó si confiaba en Endymion, una monarca que nunca había conocido de verdad. Le preguntó si ella confiaba en su amigo. Se tragó sus miedos. "Sí."

"Entonces confía en él para hacer lo correcto", respondió Ryu. "Si queremos establecer el sueño del Milenio de Plata, debemos hacer justicia al pasado. No creo más que tu que sus pecados fueron intencionales. Hay una incógnita en este relato que solo Kuzon puede contar. Y a el se le permitirá hablar. Te lo juro".

Rei asintió pero permaneció en silencio. Sus emociones estaban en desorden. No confiaba en ella misma para continuar con el tema. Sin embargo, tendria confianza.

"Ahora", dijo Ryu suavemente, "necesito irme. Mamoru me necesita". Ryu comenzó a cambiarse de ropa fresca. Mientras se ataba los zapatos, oyó a Rei reírse.

"Oye, Ryu?"

"¿Sí, mi vida?" Preguntó Ryu.

"Acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea".

Sus palabras se hundieron al traer consigo una ráfaga de diversión que la había hecho reír y extrajo el mismo sonido de él. La vida empezaba a acomodarse a su alrededor otra vez. Sí, había oscuridad, pero estaba empezando a ver, por primera vez en milenios, que la paz era más poderosa que la oscuridad, y la vida crecía en los momentos entre esa paz y la oscuridad.

00000000000000

Se estaba haciendo tarde. La cena se estaba enfriando. Umino debería haber estado en casa hace horas. Naru se sentó en la mesa de su cocina, mirando su teléfono celular, confundida y asustada. Cómo una respuesta tan simple podría convertir a su mundo entero en un caos no lo sabía. Aún así, esas tres palabras fueron la clave que abrió sus miedos más profundos. ¿Por qué le diría esto? ¿Por qué no se lo diria? Ella quería saber dónde estaba él. ¿Entonces por qué? Ella volvió a leer el mensaje, esperando que fuera una mentira. Pero allí estaban, fríos, insensibles, tan diferentes a él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su koi?

Agarró el celular con manos temblorosas y oró pidiendo fuerzas. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de pie y sacó las llaves.

00000000000000

Umino suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba su teléfono. "Lo siento, Naru," susurró.

Londres estaba en pleno apogeo. La multitud de la tarde se agitaba en ese raro momento de sol. Umino lo veía todo desde el balcón del hotel, su mente en otro lado. Después de aterrizar, la fuerza de Seiya había decaido. Se dirigieron a un hotel cerca del hospital St. George para que pudiera descansar. Makoto se había acostado con él, negándose a dejarlo un segundo. Eso había sido hace unas horas.

Umino se estaba impacientando. Cuanto más esperaban, peor encontrarian a Tanzanite. Pero tampoco podía arriesgar a lord Nephrite. Estaba atrapado entre una roca y una pared. Usagi les había dejado un mensaje sobre la ausencia de Ami. Esta situación se complicaba cada vez más. Y, además de todo eso, su querida Naru estaba preocupada por él. No tenia el corazón para explicarlo. ¿Cómo podria? La arruinaría. Él no deseaba llevarla a este nuevo mundo sin importar cuán satisfactorio erasaber la verdad. Ahora era parte de la guerra. Él tampoco quería que ella estuviera allí. Sin embargo, no podía negarle el derecho a saber. Así, que le paso la decisión a otro. Algunos lo llamarían la salida de los cobardes. Pero la vio como la opción lógica. Usagi sabría cómo manejar esto. O le diría a Naru la verdad o mentiría.

Umino miró al sol que viajaba lentamente por el cielo en dirección al horizonte. El tiempo estaba en contra de ellos. Tendrían que moverse. Pronto.

00000000000000

"¿Vas a regresarle la llamada Usagi?"

Ami negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Ryo.

"¿Por qué importa?" Ami preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. "Si fuera importante, ya me habría devuelto la llamada".

"No estoy tan seguro", respondió Ryo. "Sonaba urgente".

Ami negó con la cabeza. "Estoy segura de que no fue más que un malentendido. Quiero decir, creo que es un malentendido". Ella frunció el ceño. "Usagi es propensa al drama, pero ella no ... ha pasado un tiempo. Pensé que había crecido". Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Algo le molestaba en el fondo de su mente; Algo apremiante, tirando de ella , urgente. Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "Tanzanite".

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Ryo, un toque de alarma en su voz.

Ami inclinó la cabeza, la visión de un sueño emergiendo. "Quédate con Tanzanite", susurró, recordando la conversación anterior. Un espejo se materializó como un espejismo ante el ojo de su mente. Ella extendió la mano como para tocarlo. "Quédate hasta que lleguen los demás".

"¿Ami?"

Ella necesitaba encontrar un espejo.

"¡Ami!" Ryo la agarró por los hombros.

La visión se rompió. Ami parpadeó, confundida. "`¿Hm?"

"¿Que otros?" Ryo preguntó insistentemente.

Ami se rió. "Ahora estás hablando sin sentido."

Ryo no estaba tan divertido. "Dijiste 'Quédate con Tanzanite hasta que lleguen los demás'".

"Oh, eso es justo lo que Usagi dijo," dijo Ami, agitándolo. "Vamos, quiero cenar un poco antes de que la cafetería se llene demasiado". Ami comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando Ryo no lo siguió. "¿Ryo?"

Ryo estaba viendo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Una sombra se proyectó sobre sus ojos. "Ve", dijo distraído. "Necesito hacer algo." Se marchó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Ami frunció el ceño. ¿Qué ocurria con todos hoy? Todos estaban actuando tan raro. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su caminata. Las cosas se verían mejor por la mañana.

Ahora, si tan solo ella pudiera encontrar ese espejo.

Continuará...


	13. Capitulo 12 Escabullirse

Capítulo Doce: Escabullirse

 _"Perdon."_

 _Anawin se sobresaltó de su ensimismamiento por una dulce voz que inspirtba odo tipo de travesuras en su corazón. Levantó la vista y contuvo el aliento, aunque sabía que eso era científicamente imposible._

S _in embargo, la visión de la belleza, una zorra tortuosa que tendría que expulsar de sus pensamientos de inmediato porque ella estaba causando estragos en su lógica, lo miraba con un rubor tan marcado como su cabello y dijo con toda la elegancia de la nobleza, "Perdone la intrusión, mi señor, pero temo que me he perdido. ¿Podría dirigirme a la sala de conferencias de lord Nephrite?_

 _Más tarde reflexionaría sobre la noche en su próximo curso de acción. Pero, en ese momento de debilidad, dejó de lado su experimento, enderezó su postura y dijo: "Por supuesto. Permítame que lo acompañe, para que no se pierda en el camino una vez más"._

 _Su sonrisa iluminó el oscuro laboratorio, y Anawin sabía que estaba en peligro de perderse para siempre. "Es muy amable, mi señor."_

 _"Por favor", dijo con una reverencia real, "no soy un señor. Soy el Dr. Anawin Hardizen, de los científicos del rey"._

 _"Un placer, doctor." Ella hizo una reverencia baja. "Soy Lady Nekocha de Everbrin"._

 _Al enderezarse, ella tomó su brazo y el destino sonrió ante su éxito._

 **00000000000000**

Naru estaba parada afuera del departamento de Usagi, tratando de reunir el coraje para entrar. Ella había pensado, o, más había _esperado_ que su ira lo alimentara, pero conforme se acercaba al apartamento de su amiga, que alguna vez fuera más cercana, no pudo evitar que el fuego de la rabia se atenuara en incertidumbre y miedo. No había hablado con Usagi desde aquel día hacía tanto tiempo; esa terrible noche en que ella había perseguido a Usagi casi hasta el corazón de la ciudad para rogarle que no luchara. Pero, cuando alcanzó a la chica que creía conocer, ella vio algo que la asombró. Fuerza. Resolucion. Y determinación. Esa no era la Tsukino Usagi con la que había crecido. La mujer que estaba delante de ella era algo más; algo antiguo y poderoso y tan más allá de su comprensión que Naru no podía evitar sentirse insignificante ante ella. Fue en ese momento que Naru se dio cuenta de que Usagi estaba ahora muy lejos de su alcance.

Al día siguiente, se había retirado con gracia de su amistad y había observado desde lejos cómo Usagi seguía con sus amigas, las Senshi, hacia el misterio y la fantasía, dejándola en la realidad. Ella había estado bien. Después de todo, tenía a Umino. Había sido tan fuerte en esos tiempos. El tonto torpe e ingenuo que la persiguia y procuraba la atención de Usagi durante la secundaria fue reemplazado por un joven con responsabilidades. Trabajó duro para hacerla feliz; para demostrar que podía competir con una amistad perdida que aún la entristecía; y que podría hacer mucho más para protegerla que Sailor Moon, -y se lo recordaría con vehemencia y un arrebato de vergüenza, Tuxedo Umino- siempre pudo. Conocía al hombre en el que necesitaba convertirse y, poco a poco, a medida que la secundaria se convertia en la universidad, se convirtió en ese hombre.

Pero ahora, ese hombre estaba siendo tragado por la misma nube que se llevó a su mejor amiga. Ella no sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero lo _sabía_. Y ella no lo soportaría. No esta vez.

Agarrando su teléfono celular, levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta.

"Disculpe."

Naru se detuvo abruptamente, sus nudillos apenas rozaron la madera.

Un joven de cabello rubio rebelde estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de disculpa. La disculpa se convirtió en sorpresa y luego en asombro antes de decidirse por el deleite.

Por parte de Naru, se vio atrapada en una repentina ráfaga de déjà vu. Él le era tan familiar. Estaba segura de que lo había visto en alguna parte antes. Esto en sí mismo era extraño, ya que, a excepción de Usagi y su amiga, no había muchos rubios en Japón. Asi que saber que ella lo había visto más de una vez en el país de cabello oscuro era algo raro en verdad.

 _Pero el pelo rubio no era tan raro en los Salones Dorados_ , se recordó.

Entonces parpadeó confundida. ¿Salones Dorados? ¿De dónde habia venido eso?

¿Y dónde lo había visto antes?

La puerta se abrio. "Ryu, ¿qué estas…? ¿Naru?" El tono de reproche de Mamoru se desvaneció por sorpresa y fue reemplazado rápidamente por una invitación formal. "Buenas noches. ¿No entrarás?"

"Hai," contestó Naru débilmente y rápidamente entró.

Sobre su cabeza, Mamoru siseó: "Deberías estar descansando".

Ryu levantó las manos en defensa, insistiendo: "Estoy bien". Pasó junto a Naru al apartamento y preguntó: "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Aquí no," contestó crípticamente Mamoru.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Ryu, repentinamente preocupado.

"Te lo diré en un minuto," contestó Mamoru. "¡Usagi!"

"¡Hai!" Usagi llamó desde la cocina.

"¡Naru está aquí!"

Hubo un ruido de algunas cacerolas, seguido por el _ruido_ de los zapatos de casa contra la baldosa. Usagi apareció desde la esquina, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y un paño de cocina en sus manos. "¡Naru!" ella saludó alegremente "¡Bienvenido! ¡Adelante! ¿Quieres un poco de té?"

"¿Dónde está Umino?" Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. El apartamento quedó en silencio ante la repentina declaración. Naru se sonrojó; eso había sido muy grosero de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. El hombre déjà vu, la hospitalidad de Mamoru y que Usagi la saludara como si fueran tan cercanas como siempre, ¡todo era demasiado familiar! Su temperamento se estaba escapando. Necesitaba recordar por qué estaba aquí. Su alma gemela estaba desapareciendo en el mundo secreto de Usagi, y necesitaba detenerlo. Así, en un gran esfuerzo por salvar su causa, ella había hablado.

Y no podía detenerse, no hasta que su caso fuera escuchado. Abrió su teléfono celular y lo sostuvo en alto, mostrando el texto de Umino para que todos lo vieran. "Él nunca se queda afuera sin decirme primero", dijo ella, con los ojos destellando mientras la ira regresaba. "Pero esta vez, dijo una cosa. 'Ve a preguntar a Usagi'. Ahora, ¿por qué me dijo eso si su desaparición no tuviera algo que ver con Sailor Moon?"

Usagi abrió la boca para hablar, pero Naru levantó la mano, interrumpiéndola. "Sí, sé que eres Sailor Moon. Lo sé desde la secundaria. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría no saberlo? ¡Siempre estabas huyendo cada vez que había peligro y asistías a la escuela cansado y...y herido! ¡Y desapareciendo en tu nueva vida misteriosa, y yo estaba bien con eso! ¡Te hacia feliz! ¡Estaba asustada _y_ preocupada pero orgullosa! ¡Y estaba perfectamente bien con eso! ¡Hasta que arrastraste a Umino a esto! "Su voz se hizo más fuerte, la pena de años de preguntarse -preguntándose por qué Usagi tenía que ser la que luchara, por qué tanta gente intentaba matarla, ¡ _Porqué_ no confiaba lo suficiente en su amistad para decírselo! –construyendose en su corazon "¡Ahí es donde trace la línea! ¡También me niego a perderlo! ¡Así que devuélvelo!"

Y entonces, lloró. Las lágrimas calientes brotaron de sus ojos y bajaron por su rostro. Se frotó violentamente contra ellas, más avergonzada de lo que nunca podría estar, pero había hablado, y las palabras no podían ser regresadas. Ella nunca las regresaría. Soltó sus sollozos y endurecio sus hombros, decidida a ver todo esto. Mirando a Usagi a los ojos, dijo: "Por favor, solo dime dónde está".

"Está cumpliendo con su deber".

Kyouya se recostó contra el pasillo, Minako detrás de él, con las manos en alto, "Me rindo". "Lo siento, mamoru," dijo ella.

"¿Nadie me escucha?" Mamoru suspiró.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Kyouya. Volvió sus intensos ojos plateados hacia Naru. Tenía poca paciencia para las tonterías. Era evidente en su tono. "Umino está cumpliendo con su deber", reiteró mientras se recargaba la pared. "Y si lo amas, como dices, lo dejarías".

"¿Deber?" Naru se quedó boquiabierta. "¿Qué deber?" Dirigiéndose a Usagi, ella le suplicó: "Solo es un científico".

"Es más que eso", dijo Kyouya.

"Kyouya," advirtió Mamoru.

"Ella está aquí," dijo Kyouya. "Ella bien podría saberlo."

"Kunzite, por favor," intervino Usagi. Pero no era Usagi. Aunque se veía igual, Naru sabía que la persona que hablaba era ese misticismo antiguo que había reemplazado a su amiga. "Nos encargaremos de esto".

El misticismo parecía estar en todos ellos, ya que Kyouya se mantuvo erguido e hizo una reverencia, hizo una _reverencia, su_ cabeza en reconocimiento y aceptación de la orden.

La antigua y poderosa Usagi se volvió hacia la niña desconcertada y confundida y dijo: "Tomemos un poco de té". Ella compartió una mirada significativa con Mamoru. Él entendió su intención y su papel en el. Tomando la mano de Naru, Usagi la llevó a la cocina, Mamoru la seguía de cerca.

Naru se hundió en una silla, entumecida y un poco fría.

Mamoru se quedo en la puerta detrás de ella.

Usagi comenzó a preparar el té. "Kyouya tiene razón", dijo unos minutos más tarde mientras colocaba la olla de agua caliente sobre la mesa. Regresó un momento después con dos tazas. "Mereces saber lo que está pasando". Ella le sirvió a Naru una taza.

Naru dejó reposar el té por un momento. Olía maravilloso. Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de sus labios cuando recordó a la Usagi de la antigüedad que podía quemar agua. Ahora, ella era una anfitriona competente. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. "No quiero saber", dijo ella. "Sólo lo quiero de vuelta".

Usagi suspiró pesadamente. "Esa es la dificultad", confesó.

Mamoru salio silenciosamente detrás de Naru.

"El deber de Umino está muy ajustado a los detalles".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naru, levantando la vista de la taza de té.

Usagi cerró los ojos. Nunca había querido que esto sucediera, y sin embargo... Miró a su vieja amiga. Y sin embargo, ella de alguna manera sabía que era inevitable. "Es mejor si te lo mostramos".

Mamoru colocó ambas manos sobre los ojos de Naru. Naru se quedó sin aliento en shock cuando el brillo dorado de la magia de Mamoru se apoderó de su mente.

 **00000000000000**

El hospital estaba en pleno apogeo. Los doctores y las enfermeras se apresuraban, cuidando de los pacientes que iban y venían, cuidando a los residentes, y orando por los que no podían irse del todo. La Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos estaba especialmente tensa esta noche. El decano Yukino todavía estaba sentado en la sala de espera, desesperado por un cambio, cualquier cambio, en la condición de su hijo. Los doctores no sabían lo que estaba mal. No estaba respondiendo a ningún tratamiento, y sus signos vitales iban disminuyendo constantemente. Si no lo resolvían pronto, moriría. Pero ninguno de ellos tenia el corazón para decírselo al decano.

En medio de todo esto, nadie notó el fino vapor que se esparcia a través de la ventilación. A nadie le pareció extraño que de repente una epidemia de fatiga se llevara al personal. Y nadie se quejó de que, uno por uno, los médicos y las enfermeras, los pacientes y las visitas cayeran en un sueño profundo.

 **00000000000000**

Umino se apoyó contra la barandilla del balcón, respirando profundamente el aire frío de la tarde.

Era hora.

Se apartó de la ciudad.

Makoto y Seiya estaban en la puerta, mirándolo.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Seiya.

Umino asintió. "Vamos a salvar al señor Tanzanite".

 **00000000000000**

El apartamento estaba en silencio, como si contuviera el aliento con anticipación. Minako se acurrucó con Kyouya en el sofá. Ryu estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, mirando. Mamoru y Usagi se sentaron a la mesa, tomados de las manos y esperando, mientras Naru procesaba la nueva información que corría por su cerebro.

Ella acunó su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió. "Wow", dijo, parpadeando de nuevo a la realidad. "Eso fue..." Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó de nuevo. "wow"

"¿Estás bien, Naru?" Preguntó Usagi con incertidumbre.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, princesa," dijo Naru con brusquedad. Luego, sus ojos se agrandaron y se tapó la boca con las manos, mirando a Usagi y Mamoru como si por primera vez, la comprensión del momento se hundiera por completo. "¡Tú!" dijo antes de taparse la boca de nuevo. "¡Eres una princesa!"

Usagi sonrió y asintió.

"¡Y tú eres un príncipe!" Naru dijo con asombro. "El Príncipe de Terra. ¡De la Tierra! ¡Ah! ¡Mi Príncipe!" Ella se levantó de un salto y se inclinó. "¡Su majestad! Um...espera, no... oh, ¡esto es tan raro!" Y entonces, se echó a reír.

Y Usagi se echó a reír.

Se reían juntos como si fueran niñas. Era una risa que tenia la promesa de sanación y la restauración de su amistad.

Usagi llevó a Naru a la sala de estar, donde Naru fue reintroducida a los hombres que una vez había conocido tan bien, dando abrazos a ambos y casi atrapándose a sí misma justo a tiempo, porque no era apropiado ahora -haciendo una reverencia a Minako. Minako se echó a reír, y se abrazaron. Luego, una vez que Naru se instaló en el sofá, Usagi comenzó a llenar los huecos, explicando lo que estaba sucediendo ahora y por qué despertar sus recuerdos era esencial para que comprendiera plenamente la necesidad de tener a Umino con ellos. Cuando la monarca del pasado y el futuro terminó, esperó la reacción de Naru.

"Entonces, ¿el señor Tanzanite está en problemas?" Naru pidió aclaraciones.

Usagi asintió. "Ha sido infectado".

"¿Con que?" Preguntó Naru. "Ciertamente, nada de esta era podría causar tanto daño".

"Eso es todo", dijo Mamoru. "No es de esta era".

"No quieres decir," se detuvo Naru, incapaz de decirlo todavía. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ser parte de una generación de nobleza renacida con conocimiento de milenios desconocidos. Era emocionante y desconcertante al mismo tiempo.

"Algo del Milenio de plata está causando esto", confirmó Minako.

"¿Sabes que?" Preguntó Naru.

"Una Bio-Arma Mercuriana," gruñó Kyouya. "Desarrollada para atacar la magia terrian".

"Una bio-arma", susurró, sus ojos de repente se agrandaron. Algo se desencadenó en sus recuerdos recién despertados. Un momento después, ella jadeó. "¡Loki!"

 **00000000000000**

Loki sonrió mientras observaba a los mortales caer. No recordarían haber dormido. Sería como si el día pasara en un borrón. Nada realmente nuevo. Todos regresarían a sus hogares y continuarían la rutina mundana de su existencia, ninguno sabría de su intervención. Esa era la belleza de su engaño. Era indetectable.

Esperó a que el vapor se desvaneciera antes de entrar en la UCI, con los ojos concentrados en su objetivo.

Tanzanite yacía indefenso en la cama del hospital. Loki gruñó cuando lo vio, la determinación de su alma como una reja en los nervios del científico malvado. _Tonto Terrian_ , se burló. _Solo debes aceptar tu destino y morir._

Tanzanite hizo una mueca y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, luchando incluso ahora, llamando...llamando ... llamando al alma que podía oírlo.

La ira de Loki se disparó. "¡Ella no puede escucharte!" escupió en la cara de Tanzanite, su aliento caliente soplando como vapor. Lentamente, se enderezó, gobernando en su ira con el pensamiento de victoria. "Ella nunca te escuchará. No después de esto". Sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo. Estaba lleno de un líquido rojo que silbaba incluso dentro de sus confines de metal y vidrio. Loki saboreó el momento, el punto crucial de su conquista sobre su enemigo. Mirando al guerrero indefenso, se regocijó: "Ahora, mi _señor_ Tanzanite, es hora de morir". Levantó la jeringa sobre su cabeza.

"¡Oye!"

 **00000000000000**

"Loki?" Ryu repitió. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, parecía el único que no estaba familiarizado con ese nombre. Miró a su señor en busca de respuestas. "Quien-"

"¡Usagi!" Naru lo interrumpió. "Nuestro anuario de ultimo año. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Hai. En mi habitación."

Naru se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo, Usagi la seguía de cerca. Lo ubicaron en el fondo de la estantería. Naru abrió el libro y rápidamente hojeó sus páginas, murmurando: "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?"

"¿A quién estás buscando?"

"Loki!" Dijo Naru. "Él fue a la escuela con nosotros".

"¿Nani?" Usagi se quedó sin aliento con incredulidad. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Positivo," dijo Naru. Se detuvo y miró la página, atormentada por la cara que la miraba. "Nunca olvidaré su rostro". La cara que la miraba fijamente a la derecha antes de matarla. Se puso de pie y le entregó el libro a Usagi, señalando: "Él siempre estuvo allí".

Los ojos de Usagi se agrandaron. "No."

 **00000000000000**

Makoto se puso en movimiento incluso cuando el extraño asaltante que se lanzaba hacia Tanzanite detuvo su asalto. Ella irrumpió a través de la puerta de cristal, con el puño en alto, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la cara que la saludaba. "¿Ryo?"

Au: disculpenme pero mi computadora tuvo problemas, tuve que formatearla, y aunque no perdi mis archivos se me desinstalaron todos los programas entre ellos word y luego me quede sin internet, de verdad lo siento

Ahora, con respecto a Ryo/Loki, hable con Jecir, la autora, y ella me comento que Ryo es la representacion del dios nordico Loki, es como Minako, quien es la diosa Venus, Ryo _es_ Loki. La primera vez que lei la historia lo relacione pero queria estar segura asi que le pregunte a Jecir, por eso Ryo asume ese papel de maestro del engaño y tramposo.


	14. Capitulo 13 Nunca demasiado tarde

Capítulo trece: Nunca demasiado tarde

Ryo no dudó. Mientras Makoto observaba con horror y conmocionada sus movimientos, apuñaló la jeringa en la pierna de Tanzanite. El líquido rojo desapareció en su torrente sanguíneo.

Y Tamaki se arqueó en un grito silencioso que atravesó cada alma que podía oírlo.

Seiya agarró su cabeza, tropezando contra la pared en shock.

Ami se despertó de un sueño turbulento, con el corazón acelerado, el cuerpo temblando y las lágrimas blancas brotando de sus ojos mientras el grito torturado resonaba en su mente.

Y al otro lado del mundo, Kyouya gritó en respuesta al dolor de su hermano.

Ryo sonrió. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Empujó más allá a Makoto.

"¡Espera!" La morena lo persiguió, pero una niebla espesa se levantó, bloqueando su vista.

Cuando desapareció en la niebla, Ryo no pudo evitar la emoción que corría por sus venas. Esta era; ¡Su victoria definitiva! Ese maldito Terrian estaría muerto en cuestión de minutos, y pronto lo seguirían sus hermanos. La niebla haria su magia en la mente de Júpiter. Ella nunca lo recordaría. Y Ami finalmente sería suya. Todo se estaba ordenando de acuerdo con su planeación mercuriana superior. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

 _¡Crack!_

Una explosión de dolor arrancó la sonrisa de su rostro. Cayó hacia atrás en shock. La sangre caliente brotó de sus fosas nasales cuando su atacante apareció desde las sombras. Los ojos de Ryo se abrieron con sorpresa y luego el miedo cuando esos ojos familiares, aún protegidos por gafas de montura delgada, enfocaron su odio eterno únicamente en él. Anawin retiró su puño y golpeó de nuevo.

La concentración de Ryo se rompió, las nieblas desaparecieron, ya no estaban bajo su mando.

Los puños de Anawin volaron como revancha. Cada golpe aterrizó con un crujido satisfactorio cuando la carne se reunia contra la carne. Pronto, su antiguo asesino estaba en el suelo, mirándolo, con una súplica de misericordia en sus labios. Anawin se colocó sobre él, con los puños apretados y levantados y goteando sangre mientras respiraba con fuerza entre sus dientes apretados. "Hola, Loki," escupió.

"Hardizen", jadeó Loki como una respuesta. "Entonces, estás de vuelta".

Anawin se agachó y levantó al científico caído por las solapas y gruñó: "Con venganza".

"Anawin, suficiente," ordenó Nephrite.

"Pero," protestó Anawin, apartando los ojos de su enemigo por solo un momento.

Un momento fue todo lo que Loki necesito. Levantó la mano, convocando su magia, listo para contraatacar.

Las ataduras invisibles atraparon su muñeca, tirándolo hacia atrás. Cadenas similares atraparon sus otras extremidades, sujetándolo al suelo.

Seiya se puso de pie con la ayuda de Makoto, entrecerró los ojos concentrado y levantó la mano. "Dije suficiente."

"¿Cómo?" Ryo escupió, luchando contra la magia que lo sostenía. "¡No deberías estar mejor que _él_ !" señalo con la cabeza a Tamaki, yaciendo mortalmente todavía en la cama del hospital.

Seiya se apoyó en el abrazo de Makoto. La guerrera de Júpiter apretó su agarre sobre él, apoyándolo y tomando su apoyo mientras observaba al hombre al que una vez había confiado el corazón de su amiga con confusión y traición.

Umino pasó por encima de su enemigo, silbando mientras decía: "Nunca entendiste los poderes de los vinculos".

Ryo se rió. "¡Tampoco tú, desgraciado sin magia!".

Umino se detuvo; se tenso ante el insulto incluso cuando el dolor recorrió sus ojos. Casi se daba la vuelta si su amo no hubiera hablado.

"Revisa a Tanzanite", dijo Nephrite, su voz suave con comprensión, pero firme con autoridad.

Umino cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y soltó la ira. Cuando abrió los ojos, Anawin estaba listo para trabajar. Se apresuró a la cama de Tanzanite, D.C.T. ya se estaba formando para ayudarlo.

"No lo salvarás," Loki se rió desde el piso.

"Cállate", dijo Nephrite. Con un gesto de su mano, ató la lengua de Loki. El científico cautivo fue levantado en el aire, sus brazos se retorcieron detrás de su espalda y sus piernas se trabaron. Se quedó detrás mientras Nephrite y Júpiter se unieron a Anawin en la habitación acristalada.

"¿Como estal?" Preguntó Nephrite.

Anawin estaba escribiendo furiosamente en el teclado de cristal; Su frente frunció el ceño en concentración y desesperación en su rostro. "No está bien", dijo. "Lo que sea que hizo ese _bastardo_ lo empeoró. Yo ... yo ..." Levantó la vista gravemente. "No sé qué es esto".

La figura de Loki rebotó mientras se reía contra su mordaza.

Anawin miró a su némesis. Recuerdos de días pasados cuando los embajadores mercurianos examinaron las ciencias de Terra surgieron en su mente. Recordó la arrogancia de cada uno mientras miraban sobre sus largas narices al trabajo de su vida, y lo desarmaban como si fuera infantil pensar que los Terrians podrían comprender los misterios del universo. La frustración y la ira que sintio entonces estaba fresca en su mente incluso ahora cuando se enfrentaba a la misma situación: una batalla de la Inteligencia Terriana contra la Inteligencia Mercuriana. Pero esta vez, vidas estaban en juego. Y se sentía tan perdido ahora como en ese entonces.

"Anawin". Anawin salio de sus recuerdos. El calor de sus emociones era evidente en sus ojos.

Nephrite capturó la mirada de su joven pupilo. Paciente por mantener su atención, el gran guerrero del oeste agarró firmemente el hombro de Anawin. "Enfocate", dijo. "Puedes hacerlo."

Anawin levantó sus gafas y se pasó una mano por la cara. "El veneno es de una mezcla diferente", dijo. "Es de una mayor concentración de químicos. Puedo resolverlo, pero tomará tiempo".

"¿Cuanto tiempo?"

Anawin volvió los ojos doloridos hacia Tanzanite, el soñador que tantas veces había motivado al científico. Cuando había jurado que era imposible, lord Tanzanite lo convencería de lo contrario. Él _no podia_ fallar aquí. Sin embargo, la verdad no podia ser retenida. La voz se filtró en apenas un susurro y dijo: "Más tiempo del que tenemos".

"Podemos hacer tiempo", aseguró Nephrite.

"¿Cómo?"

"Mercury," dijo simplemente Nephrite.

La verdad de la revelación trajo una oleada de esperanza al trío. "Sailor Mercury. ¡Por supuesto!" Anawin entró en acción. "Ella puede anclar su alma a la tierra mientras trabajo. ¡Perfecto!" Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar alrededor de la cama y debajo de la maquinaria en busca de jeringas mientras usaba su teléfono celular, aún vinculado a D.C.T., para escanear el cuerpo de Tanzanite, tomar radiografías, lecturas, etc.

Júpiter bajó la voz para que solo Nephrite pudiera escuchar. "¿Dónde _está_ Ami?"

Nephrite extendió sus sentidos, buscando a la guardiana mercuriana. Para su sorpresa, ella no estaba en el hospital.

Y Loki se estaba riendo de nuevo.

Júpiter se dio la vuelta, su genio se encendió. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

Loki simplemente sonrió.

Los ojos de Júpiter se ensancharon cuando la horrible verdad se hundió profundamente. Luego, sus ojos se agudizaron como dagas mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y silbaba: "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Makoto," advirtió Nephrite.

Júpiter se volvió, su puño aún sujetando su camisa, y dijo: "Ami no está aquí. Eso no tiene sentido. Si ella recordara como el resto de nosotros, ella estaría aquí, pero no lo está. Lo que significa una sola cosa. . " Regreso la mirada feroz al sonriente traidor, y siseó, "¡ _Él_ hizo algo!"

Nephrite cubrió el puño de Júpiter, instándola a abandonar su agarre. Ella se sometió a su voluntad. Retrocedió, permitiéndole tomar el mando. Esto era, después de todo, un asunto Terrian. Nephrite "miró" a Loki por un largo momento antes de hablar. "Supongo que no nos dirás lo que has hecho".

Loki se burló de él.

Nephrite suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso pensé." Puso su mano sobre los ojos de Loki y, con un estallido de poder, invadió su mente. Su búsqueda fue rápida, facilitada por la conmoción del cautivo e impulsada por la necesidad. Cuanto más usara su magia, más rápido recuperaría el control el veneno. Afortunadamente, la información era fácil de obtener, y pronto se retiró a su propia mente y a la seguridad de su vínculo espiritual.

El nuevo giro en la información se arremolinó en su mente. El plan de Loki, con todo detalle, quedó impreso en su cerebro para siempre. Era siniestro, cruel, de verdad ... "Bárbaro", susurró.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Júpiter.

"La arma biológica está atacando el vínculo de Tanzanite con Sailor Mercury", dijo Nephrite. Los ojos grises, físicamente muertos pero muy vivos, oscilaron con temor cuando él dijo: "Ella lo está olvidando".

Los ojos de Júpiter se ensancharon lentamente. Eso no podría ser cierto. Como podia ¿Podría algo realmente hacer tanto daño? La ira se disparó por sus venas. "¡No!" Ella grito. Girándose sobre sus talones, ella se precipitó por el pasillo.

"¡Júpiter!" Nephrite la llamó. "¿A dónde vas?"

Júpiter se volvió, sus ojos ardían de furia. "Voy a hacer que Ami lo recuerde".

 **00000000000000000**

De vuelta en Japón, Minako estaba sosteniendo a Kunzite, sacudida por su repentina e inesperada recaída. Incluso cuando él insistió en que estaba bien, que solo fue un momento, ella se negó a dejarlo ir.

Mamoru estaba caminando a lo largo de la sala de estar, sus ojos oscuros y melancólicos mientras procesaba todo lo que había sido revelado. El novio de Ami, un hombre en el que habían confiado, era la causa de todo esto. Había destruido las defensas de Terrian en el pasado y ahora estaba asesinando a los Shittenou uno por uno. Y Ami no estaba contestando su teléfono.

Se detuvo junto a la ventana abierta. La noche estaba clara. Podía ver la luna brillar. Estaba casi llena. Una semana mas. Él entrecerró los ojos. Se aseguraría de que sus hombres vieran la luna llena. Volviéndose bruscamente, su rostro cambió. Endymion captó la atención de la habitación con una mirada dominante. "Nos vamos."

"¿Mi señor?" Preguntó Jadeite.

"Kunzite," Endymion se dirigió a su portador de armadura. "¿Nos puedes teletransportar?"

Kunzite asintió y se puso de pie. Podía sentir los ojos preocupados de Minako siguiéndolo. Tomó su mano y la apretó tranquilizadoramente antes de caminar hacia el centro de la habitación para comenzar su hechizo. Necesitarían espacio para esto.

"Jadeite".

"¿Sí señor?" Jadeite estaba ansioso por sus órdenes, listo para demostrar su valía.

"Vuelve al templo".

Su rostro cayó.

"Es una orden", dijo Endymion.

La decepción de Jadeite fue mayor.

"Endymion". Era Serenity. Ella se acercó y tomó su mano. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A Inglaterra", dijo Endymion. "Voy a poner fin a esto".

"Pero Anawin dijo..." comenzó Serenity.

"Sabemos contra quién estamos luchando ahora", dijo Endymion. "No hay ninguna razón para que no intervenga ahora. Y me niego a sentarme y esperar a que mueran mis hombres". Miró a Kunzite, sus palabras contenían un arrepentimiento que iba más allá de la situación actual. "No esta vez."

Serenity asintió en comprensión. Apretando su mano, ella dijo: "Voy contigo".

Endymion iba a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Él simplemente asintió y sonrió, apretando su mano a cambio.

"¿Nani?" Exclamó la Jadeite.

"Si Serenity va, yo también", dijo firmemente Venus. Ella se unió al grupo en el medio de la habitación. Kunzite ladeó una ceja. "Tengo que protegerla", dijo Venus a modo de explicación; ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. Pero Kunzite no discutiría con ella.

"Increíble", se quejó Jadeite y se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

"Ano" Naru se paró en las afueras del grupo, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. Incluso con sus recuerdos, sabía que no era uno de ellos. Eran guerreros poderosos con gran magia. Ella era simplemente una noble menor que amaba a sus leales servidores. Aun así, no podía imaginar quedarse atrás, no cuando su amado estaba luchando tanto. "¿Puedo ir?" preguntó ella tímidamente. "Deseo ayudar a Anawin, si puedo".

Endymion cedió la decisión a Kunzite. "No veo daño", dijo el general de plata.

Endymion asintió, y Naru, Lady Nekocha, se apresuró a unirse al grupo.

"Ok, eso no es justo", dijo Jadeite con firmeza.

"Oh, deja de quejarte, hermanito", bromeó Endymion.

"¡ _No_ soy el hermano pequeño!" Jadeite protestó acaloradamente.

Endymion se rió para sí mismo. Incluso en las circunstancias más extremas, sus hermanos aligeraban su corazón. Cómo había extrañado eso. "De hecho, no lo eres", dijo cuando las sombras comenzaron a girar alrededor de sus pies. El hechizo de Kunzite estaba casi completo, recordándole lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. "Es nuestro hermano pequeño al que vamos a salvar".

"¿Entonces por qué debo quedarme?" preguntó el guerrero rubio.

Los ojos de Endymion se suavizaron. "Acabo de recuperarte. No me arriesgaré a que estés tan lejos de la Sagrada Llama tan pronto. Regresa al Templo, descansa y", se detuvo, una nueva preocupación surgió en su mente. "Prepara a Kuzon".

Esas palabras colgaron pesadamente entre ellos. Jadeite asintió y no dijo más. Él seguiría sus órdenes.

Las sombras se agitaban debajo de ellos. Era hora. Endymion se preparó, sus dedos entrelazados con los de su esposa y sus ojos sobre su hermano. Los ojos de Kunzite estaban cerrados en concentración. El uso de su magia todavía le dolía, Endymion podía verlo, pero no cedía. Ese era su Gran General; duro. Nunca se detendria. Kunzite levantó los brazos. El suelo desapareció en un vórtice de sombras que surgieron para consumirlo. Y se habían ido.

 **000000000000000**

La cabeza de Ami dolia. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Su mente giraba. Y sus oídos resonaron con los ecos de ... oh ... un grito horrible. Como si alguien hubiera perdido todo y ahora estuviera muriendo solo y olvidado. Un sudor frío rompió su cuerpo ante el pensamiento mientras su corazón susurraba: _Eso es exactamente lo que está sucediendo. Y es tu culpa._

Ami se sentó. Estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Haruhi se había ido temprano para un viaje de fin de semana a Dover con algunos estudiantes mayores ingleses, dejando a Ami sola en su dormitorio frío, sola con sus pensamientos; pensamientos que la atormentaban con caras medio recordadas y palabras medio susurradas. Cada vez que intentaba captar la verdad, las imágenes se desvanecían, siendo reemplazadas por dolor y el eco de algo perdido.

Ella necesitaba un espejo.

Ella _necesitaba_ dormir. Pero ella sabía que eso sería imposible. Miró el reloj y suspiró. No era lo suficientemente tarde para rendirse. Recostada en su almohada, se cubrió el cuello con las sábanas y suspiró profundamente. Sería una noche larga.

Ella cerró los ojos.

 _Las paredes blancas la atraparon, la sofocaron, la arrastraron a la oscuridad, donde el único sonido era el ritmo constante de beep, beep, beep que marcaba su vida._

 _Figuras distantes flotaban sobre ella. Una luz verde se acercó a ella desesperadamente, llamando ... llamando ... llamando ... "¡-zanite!"_

 _Una caliente niebla roja bloqueó la luz._

 _Y ella cayó._

 _"¡ATHENA!"_

Ami abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración cargada de miedo. Se incorporó de nuevo, el temblor empeoró ahora que su corazón bombeaba sangre con adrenalina por sus venas. Su cabeza palpitaba con cada latido.

Ella necesitaba encontrar un espejo.

 _¡No!_ protestó. _Es solo un sueño. ¡Solo un sueño!_

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de risas borrosas y se desvanecieron en su mente.

 _Los fuegos se transformaron en paredes blancas; su uniforme ensangrentado en ropa de la escuela. Sin embargo, sus ojos todavía suplicaban. "¿No me reconoces en lo absoluto?"_

 _Una espada se clavó en su espalda._

 _"Ami ..."_

"¡Ami!"

Ami se sobresaltó.

De pie frente a ella estaba Sailor Jupiter.


	15. Capitulo 14 Un amor antes de tiempo

Capítulo Catorce: Un amor antes de tiempo

Anawin estaba en el laboratorio del hospital, con las mangas enrolladas, los ojos estrechados en concentración mientras mezclaba productos químicos en el vaso. Viales de sangre de Tanzanite yacían en el mostrador junto a los antídotos rechazados. Intentó no pensar en los segundos que pasaban. Intentó no pensar en la ausencia de lady Mercury. Trató de no pensar en los componentes de este nuevo veneno, que posiblemente no tenia una cura. Intentó no pensar en nada de eso. Y sin embargo, lo hacia. Sus manos temblaron cuando agregó dos gotas de esto y tres gotas de eso. Necesitaba concentrarse. Necesitaba resolver esto. _Necesitaba_ tener éxito.

La mezcla silbó y burbujeó. Cogió uno de los frascos de sangre, susurró una antigua oración de Terrian y la vertió en el vaso. No pasó nada. Anawin maldijo, limitó la mezcla y escribió "F" en la etiqueta antes de colocarla junto a las otras fallas. ¡No tenía tiempo para esto!

Empezó de nuevo.

 **000000000000**

Nephrite estaba concentrado. Tomó el rostro de Tanzanite, con sus manos temblando ligeramente mientras filtraba su magia a través del cuerpo de su hermano. Sabía que era un riesgo, pero hasta que Júpiter regresara con Mercury, él era el único que podía actuar como ancla. Sin embargo, el veneno amenazaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Podía sentirlo palpitando en su cabeza; Podía sentirlo repeliéndolo en la mente de su hermano. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Mercury necesitaba llegar.

Detrás de él, pasando desapercibido durante demasiado tiempo, Loki se quedó suspendido, con los dedos trabajando, tejiendo su magia alrededor de las ataduras que lo sostenían, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

 **000000000000**

Ami parpadeó, aturdida, su mente todavía parcialmente atrapada en el vórtice de los sueños que la atormentaban. "¿Makoto?" susurró.

"¡Levántate!" Dijo Makoto.

Ami apartó las mantas y se levantó rápidamente. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te transformas? ¿Está Usagi en peligro?"

"¡No!" grito Makoto. "¡Estás en peligro!"

"¿Qué?"

Makoto la agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la ventana. "Necesito llevarte con Tanzanite".

El nombre atravesó a Ami como un rayo. Tantas emociones corrían por su mente: shock, alivio, miedo, euforia, amor, odio, confusión y, sobre todo, ira. Retirando su mano, gritó, "¡No tú también!"

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Júpiter.

Ami se dejó caer sobre su cama. "Primero Usagi, ¡ahora tú! ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?"

Júpiter frunció el ceño. "Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicarte. Necesitas venir conmigo ahora mismo".

Ami se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué?" preguntó en un tono obstinado que solo se le veía en las ocasiones más raras.

Júpiter gruñó por lo bajo. "¿ Porque ahora?"

"¡Tú y Usagi están actuando como locas!" Ami acusó. No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan enojada con ellas; no estaba segura de _si_ estaba enojada con _ellas_ ; solo sabía que estaba enojada; y necesitaba dejarlo salir. Entonces, tal vez entonces, estaría en paz y podría dormir un poco y dejar de soñar con cosas sin sentido, como los espejos moribundos y las nieblas rojas y ... y ...

" _Athena ..."_

"¡No voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué está pasando!" Espetó Ami.

Júpiter se frotó las manos enguantadas contra la cara. "Bien, bien, aquí está la versión corta. ¡Ryo, tu novio, es realmente un traidor! ¡Envenenó a Tanzanite con una droga del Milenio de plata que lo está matando _y_ te hace olvidar!"

"Ryo no haría eso", dijo Ami con una risa. "Lo conoces, Mako-chan. Nunca lo haría".

"¡Solo dices eso porque estás olvidando!"

"¿Olvidando qué?" Preguntó Ami, exasperada.

"¡Tanzanite!"

Ami puso los ojos en blanco. "Otra vez esto no." Se estaba hartando de escuchar esa palabra. ¡Era la raíz de todo este lío, estaba segura de ello! ¡Cada vez que la escuchaba, su mente se arremolinaba con colores y sonidos que no tenían sentido! ¡Su mente no estaba conectada a la fantasía! ¡Era una científica! Necesitaba hechos. ¡Necesitaba algo para tener sentido! Incluso ser una Sailor Senshi era más fácil de entender que toda esta basura sobre cosas recordadas pero no recordadas y porque su novio, el tipo más simpático del mundo, era un villano malvado que intentaba destruir a su único amor verdadero. Ella se detuvo en seco. ¿Su único amor verdadero? ¿De dónde habia venido eso?

Makoto debió haber visto el cambio en sus ojos, porque dio un paso adelante. "¿Ami?"

Ami parpadeó. Algo tiró de su mente.

 _Encuentra el espejo ..._ ¿por qué? ¿Por qué un espejo? Ella miró a Júpiter, perdida. "¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?"

La esperanza brilló en los ojos de Júpiter. Agarró a Ami por los hombros y dijo: "¡El Milenio de Plata!"

"¿Qué?" Ami preguntó, tratando de encontrar una base mental sólida desde la cual construir algún tipo de comprensión. "Pero nos acordamos de todo—"

"Recordamos lo que el Reino de la Luna recordaba, no los recuerdos de Terra. Endymion los tenía. ¡Piensa, Ami! ¿Recuerdas el principio de este mes? ¿La luz dorada? ¿Los recuerdos? ¡Sé que los viste! Lo sentí". Ella golpeó su cabeza, indicando su vínculo de hermana. "¡Todas lo hicimos! Recordamos. Recordamos la verdad. ¡Piensa, Ami! ¡Tienes que recordar!"

"¿Recordar?" Ami susurró. Ella recordó ... recordó ...

 _El espejo. Su mano, cubierta de sangre, temblando, asustada pero fuerte, presionando fuertemente para alcanzar la de ella._

Recordó ... _algo se_ rompió a principios de mes.

"Te acordaste de Tanzanite", instó Júpiter.

Ella recordaba estar triste. Recordaba haberse distanciado de Ryo. _¿Por qué?_

"¡Recuerda!" Júpiter rogó, buscando desesperadamente, cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ que pudiera usar para romper el hechizo de Ryo. Ella buscó en sus recuerdos un desencadenante. Ella chasqueó los dedos. "¡Te atrapó en la Biblioteca! ¡La Biblioteca en Terra durante horas! ¿Recuerdas eso?"

Ami negó con la cabeza. Dolia. Pero ella recordaba ...

" _Perdóname, señora Mercury". Se estaba riendo de ella "... entrar en terrenos terrian... debo castigarte ... romper el decoro ..."_

"Estabas tan enojada cuando regresaste", dijo Júpiter. "¡Oh! ¡Y el ajedrez! ¡Él te enseñó a jugar al ajedrez!"

" _Te desafío ... batalla del intelecto". La vencio veinte veces esa noche._

La cabeza de Ami nadó. Le dolia mucho. "Para," susurró ella.

"Gracias a él, tu me enseñaste", dijo Júpiter, suavizando su voz. "Tú y toda tu superioridad mercuriana ..."

" _Estudio ... aplicación de conocimiento ... mostrar... superioridad". Ella había sido tan altiva._

"... _me_ enseñaste, al musculo, cómo jugar al ajedrez". Júpiter sonrió. "Los dos fuimos muy malas en eso".

Ami se cubrió los ojos con las manos. ¡Dolia! "Para", suplicó de nuevo.

"¿Te acuerdas?" Júpiter presiono, urgió, rogó. "Todas las veces en Terra. ¿Qué tan feliz eras? ¿Con él?"

Ami cerró los ojos.

 _Él le estaba sonriendo. "... destello de emoción ... mi Lady?"_

"Detente…"

 _Ella se aferró a él con desesperación. "... la magia está casi agotada ... esto, ¡Morirás!" Ella no quería que él muriera._

"¡Detente!" Las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos.

 _Sus brazos, a su alrededor, fuertes y protectores, tan llenos de amor. "... es demasiado tarde ... mi amor ... no puedo retroceder ahora"._

"¡Necesitas recordar!"

"¡Para!" Ami gritó. Se apartó de su amiga, las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, el dolor le nublaba la mente y se volvió, desesperada por escapar. Era demasiado. Demasiado. Ella no podía manejarlo.

 _Se sentó en su habitación, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

Ella necesitaba escapar del dolor.

 _La expresión de asombro de Ryo mientras gritaba: "¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar de él de esa manera!"_

Ellos _habían_ peleado.

" _No quiero que peleemos". Ryo se veía tan triste._

El lo había sabido.

" _Pero", tartamudeó, "Ami-san, él era tu enemigo"._

El dolor se cerró alrededor de ella. Ella no podía respirar.

¡Lo había _sabido!_

 _"¿Ryo?"_

 _Ryo estaba viendo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Una sombra se proyectó sobre sus ojos. "Ve", dijo distraído. "Necesito hacer algo."_

Ami se aferró a su cabello. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué lo mantendría en secreto?

" _Se acabó, Ryo_ " _._

Ami golpeó sus manos contra la puerta. El toque frío se disparó a través del calor y el dolor, atrayendo sus ojos mientras sus palabras resonaban en su mente. " _¡_ Nunca _tendrás mi corazón!"_

Lentamente, ella miró hacia arriba.

Detrás de ella, Makoto se quedó sin aliento.

El shock le robó la mente cuando finalmente se miró al espejo.

"... _él siempre tendrá el mío"._

 **000000000000**

La niebla terminó su tarea. Los labios de Loki se torcieron en una sonrisa. Era hora.

 **000000000000**

¡Estaba allí, en el espejo! Él la estaba mirando. Con sus manos presionando contra el vidrio, reflejando las de ella; Y sus ojos ... suplicantes, desesperados, suaves, tan llenos de amor.

Y tan _familiar._ Ella lo conocía.

"Ami," dijo Makoto desde algún lugar más allá. "¿Lo ves a el?"

Ami solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, entumecida. Era _él_ .

Makoto estaba detrás de ella, su voz era suave, persuasiva y gentil. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

Sus palabras volvieron a ella, persiguiéndola con la horrible verdad de esa noche.

 _"¿No sabes quién soy?"_

"Sí", susurró Ami, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando los recuerdos finalmente cayeron en su lugar. La biblioteca. Los juegos de ajedrez. Los embajadores. D.C.T.. Sus brazos. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos.

 _Él le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Soy Tamaki"._

Su _nombre._

 _La abrazó la víspera del fin del mundo y susurró: "Genbu es mi nombre"._

Ami se echó a llorar.

La imagen cambió.

 **000000000000**

Un fuerte _golpe_ causó a Anawin saltar, su aliento como un trueno en sus oídos mientras escuchaba. Los sonidos de una batalla se oían por el pasillo. "¡Señor Nephrite!"

 **000000000000**

Ami se quedó sin aliento. Era la habitación del hospital. El de sus sueños. Pero, ella no estaba allí. Era El. Él era el que estaba conectado a las máquinas. Era la vida de el la que estaba marcando.

 **000000000000**

La magia de Nephrite se arrastró como cristales rotos a través de su cuerpo; aún así, levantó sus escudos contra la niebla. Su espalda estaba presionada contra el monitor del corazón. Sus pies se deslizaron sobre la baldosa. Y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con tensión cuando Loki lo obligó a recurrir a su magia, sacándolo de la seguridad del alma de Makoto. El veneno estaba sobre él en pocos segundos. Jadeó, desesperado por permanecer consciente. Él _tenía_ que mantenerse firme hasta que Júpiter regresara. _Date prisa mi amor_

Loki se rió desde la puerta. "¡Eres débil, viejo!" se burló "Ustedes los Terrians nunca fueron un rival para—"

Fuera de la niebla, Anawin lo abordó, cortándolo y enviándolo al suelo. El joven científico aprovechó la sorpresa para él, se arrodilló y levantó los puños para atacar. Aterrizó dos golpes sólidos antes de que Loki se recuperara lo suficiente como para enviar una ola de niebla a la cara de Anawin. Anawin jadeó y tropezó hacia atrás.

Loki se puso de pie. "Los que no tienen magia no deben contaminar el campo de batalla".

Una explosión psíquica lo envió contra la pared.

"Entonces deberías prestar atención a los que la manejan", contesto Nephrite mientras se levantaba. "¿Anawin?"

"Aquí." Anawin derribó al Loki al suelo. "Nunca te rindes", gruñó.

"¿Por qué debería?" Loki se burló.

Anawin golpeó su pie en el pecho de Loki. "Porque has perdido".

Loki ladeó la cabeza. "¿Lo hice?"

Un larga y lento _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp_ llenó el aire.

Un precio de muerte.

El fin de sus esfuerzos.

Y la culminacion de la victoria de Loki.

 **000000000000**

El _pitido_ resonó a través del cristal.

Cortó su corazón como un cuchillo.

 _No ..._ pensó ella. _¡No! ¡NO!_ ¡Ahora no! ¡No después de que ella finalmente recordara! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Ami gritó.

La magia surgió a través de la habitación.

Y el cristal onduló.

 **000000000000**

Sus gritos perforaron el aire, haciendo eco en las paredes, rodeándolos con su dolor. El aire se llenó de magia antigua, tirando a los débiles al suelo. Las sombras se arremolinaban. El vapor enfriaba el aire. Y las paredes de cristal ondulaban.

Todos los ojos se volvieron cuando Sailor Mercury atravesó el cristal, trascendiendo el espacio y el tiempo, desesperado por alcanzarlo. Sus botas de tacón golpearon el suelo de baldosas en una carrera. Un paso largo la llevó a su lado, y con un sollozo estrangulado, se lanzó contra él, gritando: "¡Tanzanite!"

El silencio volvió cuando el mundo se centró únicamente en ella. Las lágrimas caían mientras ella miraba su rostro pálido, la negación crecía en su corazón incluso cuando se enfrentaba a la verdad. "No", susurró ella, su voz se ahogó con sollozos. "¡No por favor!" Ella agarró su mano y la besó. "¡Por favor! ¡Tanzanite! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve!" Los sollozos se alzaron, robándole la voz. Ella agarró su vestido y lo manchó con sus lágrimas. "¡No me dejes! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Te recuerdo ahora! ¡Por favor! ¡Tamaki!"

Lord Nephrite se acercó tentativamente, tocando suavemente su mano. Miró hacia arriba con un jadeo, sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de dolor. "Nephrite," gimió ella.

"Di su nombre".

Los ojos de Ami se ensancharon.

Nephrite asintió alentador. "Solo necesita oírte decirlo".

Ami miró el cadáver de su amante; La fuerza detrás de su dolor, la resolución detrás de sus lágrimas. Lentamente, ella se incorporó hasta que estaba acostada a su lado, su cuerpo curvado contra el de él, sus labios en su oreja. Ella le acarició el pelo sudoroso, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. "Te conozco", susurró ella. "Lo hago. Sé quién eres." Inclinándose hacia adelante, le dio un suave beso en la oreja antes de susurrar, "Genbu".

Una oleada de magia arrancó de su alma, tirándola hacia él con tal fuerza que se aferró aún más a él, su cuerpo temblando, débil, desesperada. _Por favor…_

Su color de alma azul se levantó para encontrarse con el de ella. Sus auras se reunieron y se fundieron en un instante.

Su pecho se llenó con la inhalación.

Su corazón latía a un nuevo ritmo.

Y gimió mientras, lentamente, muy lentamente, volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. "¿Athena?" susurró, su voz, oh tan débil.

El aliento de Ami quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Una mano cálida y temblorosa se levantó y limpió una lágrima perdida de su ojo. "Estás llorando".

Ella asintió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. La alegría se derramó de su alma, transformando sus lágrimas en risas. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, a salvo en sus brazos, y lloró y se rió y lloró aún más.

Él estaba aqui. ¡Él _finalmente_ estaba aquí!


	16. Capitulo 15 Un nuevo día

**Capítulo Quince: Un nuevo día**

Loki no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Mercury, _su_ Mercury estaba en los brazos del _terrian_! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡CÓMO! ¡Había calculado todos los detalles posibles! ¡Había cubierto cada ángulo! Y sin embargo, _él_ había ganado. La furia oscura ardía en el corazón de Loki. ¡No _volvería a_ perder! Convocó las nieblas a sus manos. El desgraciado sin magia era demasiado lento para esquivarlo; una columna de niebla lo arrojó hacia atrás, liberando a Loki para su venganza.

"¡Tanzanite!" gritó mientras se levantaba.

Dos espadas lo sujetaron a la pared, cruzando su cuello. "No haría eso si fuera tú", gruñó Lord Kunzite.

"¡Anawin!" Nekocha gritó mientras pasaba corriendo junto al científico mercuriano inmovilizado. Ni siquiera miró a la criatura que la había asesinado; sus ojos estaban únicamente en su amante.

Anawin se levantó a tiempo para atraparla en sus brazos, con sorpresa en su rostro. "Naru", suspiró.

Nekocha ahuecó su rostro y lo besó fervientemente, alejándose lo suficiente para corregirlo. "Nekocha", dijo ella antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo, sellando sobre su alma la regla de que nunca, nunca _más la_ dejará así.

Loki luchó contra el poder combinado de duelo de la Espada Colmillo de Tigre y la Espada de Piedra de la Luna, con el odio ardiendo en sus ojos. "¡Liberame!" siseo

"¡Silencio!" Gruñó Kunzite. "Estás acusado del intento de asesinato de los Shittenou".

Loki soltó una carcajada. "¡No tienes jurisdicción sobre mí!"

"Este es el dominio del Príncipe Terrian", dijo Venus, temblando.

Loki le dirigió una mirada oscura. "Soy un ciudadano de mercurio".

Venus se encontró con su mirada con una sonrisa burlona: _la_ sonrisa de la Lider General de los ejercitos mileniales: una sonrisa igual que la del Gran General a su lado. "Mercurio está bajo la jurisdicción de la heredera del trono de plata", dijo. "Y _ella se_ ha unido en vinculos sagrados al Príncipe de Terra, combinando los territorios, haciendo de _esta_ jurisdicción suya, lo que significa que es mejor que cierres la boca".

"Basta," ordenó Serenity. "Déjalo. Vamos a decidir su destino más tarde".

"Sí, Venus", Loki reiteró sarcásticamente. "Déjame."

Venus entrecerró los ojos pero hizo lo que le decían; Sin embargo, no antes de golpear a Loki en el estómago por su impertinencia. Kunzite también sacó su espada cuando el enemigo de su Príncipe se dobló de dolor. Agarró al niño jadeando por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared. Las sombras se juntaron, y las manos y los pies de Loki se hundieron en los estanques de oscuridad líquida, atrapando a él y su magia.

"Ahí," dijo Kunzite. "Mucho mejor."

"¿Princesa Serenity?" Sailor Mercury saludó e interrogó al ver a su monarca.

Serenity, con todo su poder, sonrió a su Guardiana y amiga. "Veo que has encontrado a Tanzanite".

Mercury se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, con una sonrisa que reinaba por siempre en su rostro. "Sí", susurró ella.

"No por mucho tiempo," gruñó Loki.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Kunzite siseó amenazadoramente.

Loki miró hacia otro lado, negándose a hablar de nuevo.

"Paz, Kunzite", dijo Endymion mientras se agachaba para controlar a Nephrite. "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Nephrite asintió. "Sobreviviré."

Endymion le apretó el hombro. "¿Dónde está Júpiter?"

Mercury se incorporó con un jadeo. "¡La dejé en mi dormitorio! Oh, cielos".

Tanzanite rió débilmente, demasiado débil para tocar su cabello, aunque él anhelaba mucho acariciar sus mechones desaliñados. Se contentó con rozar sus nudillos contra su fuka de marinero.

"Ella está en camino", informó Venus, tocándose la frente.

Endymion asintió y volvió a apretar el hombro de Nephrite para tranquilizarlo. "Entonces, déjanos terminar lo que ustedes tres empezaron. ¿Dr. Hardizen?"

"Hm?" Tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero Anawin finalmente se liberó del afecto de Nekocha el tiempo suficiente para responder. "¿Si señor?"

Endymion sonrió irónicamente. "¿El antídoto?" le recordó

"Oh." La luz inmediatamente abandonó los ojos de Anawin.

"¿Querido?" Nekocha preguntó, preocupada mientras acariciaba su cabello. El tomó su mano, la besó, y luego la bajó a su lado, indicando que era hora de trabajar. Nekocha entendió. Ella se contentó con pasar sus dedos por los suyos y pararse a su lado, dándole el apoyo que necesitaría para transmitir sus malas noticias.

Endureciendo los hombros, Anawin se llevó las gafas a la nariz y dijo: "Ese _sinvergüenza_ envenenó a lord Tanzanite".

"Entendido", dijo Endymion, preguntándose por qué le reiteraba lo obvio.

"No entiende," corrigió Anawin mientras Loki se rió bajo y oscuro enla pared. Ignorando al cautivo, Anawin continuó. "Estaba en el proceso de administrar un nuevo veneno cuando llegamos. Fuimos..." Dejó caer la cabeza. "... incapaz de detenerlo".

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

"Eso es lo que sentí", dijo Kunzite en confirmación, indicando la reacción de esa noche.

Endymion frunció el ceño. "¿Hay una cura?"

Anawin cerró los ojos. No deseaba cumplir con ese deber.

"No", se regocijó Loki. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, incluyendo, por primera vez, los de Ami. La mueca de Loki se desvaneció cuando sus tristes ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, confundidos, traicionados, rogándole que le dijera la verdad. Las palabras cayeron de sus labios sin resistencia. Él nunca podría negarla. "Esta mezcla es puramente milenaria. No hay cura Terrian".

"Mientes," acusó Kunzite.

"No lo hace," dijo gravemente Anawin. "He estado analizando el veneno por algún tiempo, y no puedo encontrar nada familiar".

"Espera un segundo", intervino Venus. "El primer veneno fue milenario, pero Terra encontró una cura".

"Eso es porque había elementos utilizados en su construcción que también se estaban cultivando en el invernadero de Lord Nephrite", explicó Anawin.

"Había estado experimentando con la vida vegetal milenaria que me proporcionó mi señora", les informó Nephrite.

"Ahora, sin remanentes del Milenio de Plata a los que recurrir, no puedo decir si puedo crear una cura". Anawin miró de su príncipe a sus señores y, finalmente, a Lady Mercury, donde se quedaron sus ojos. "Lo siento."

Kunzite se volvió hacia Loki, con la espada en la mano otra vez. Al presionar la hoja contra el cuello del traidor, gruñó: "Lo creaste, este veneno puramente _milenario_ . ¿Dónde está tu provisión?"

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. "Como si quisiera dejar algo para que tu clase lo encuentre. Solo necesitaba una dosis para matarlo".

Los ojos de Kunzite brillaron peligrosamente. "Y yo solo un giro". Presionó su espada un poco más profundo.

"Para." La orden de Endymion se hablo por pura molestia, pero inmediatamente se detuvo en su comandante, que estaba a punto de sobrepasar su propio juicio sobre el peón que se atrevió a herir a sus hermanos y amenazó a su príncipe. Volviendo a la situación en cuestión, Endymion dijo: "Todo estará bien. No necesitamos un antídoto". Se paró junto a la cama de Tanzanite y agarró la mano de su hermano menor. "Ya no."

"Mi señor," protestó Anawin. "No puedes curarlo".

La molestia al verse nuevamente obstaculizado era evidente en la cara de Endymion. "¿Y por qué no?"

Fue Nephrite quien respondió. "Arraigo mágico".

"Exactamente," dijo Anawin. Señaló a Loki. "Su veneno es milenario". Señalando a Endymion, continuó. "Tu magia es Terrian. Solo podrías curar su cuerpo, no eliminar el veneno. Es por eso que se necesitaba un antídoto en primer lugar. Solo la magia del milenio podría repeler la droga".

"¿Significaba, en ese entonces, que era una certeza que un Terrian moriría?" Serenity preguntó.

"Sí, mi señora," concluyó Anawin. "Nadie del Milenio salvaría a un Terrian. No en ese entonces".

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Serenity. "¿Y ahora qué?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Anawin. "¿Perdón?"

Serenity miró a Endymion, quien entendió su intención y pronto compartió su sonrisa. "¿Podría alguien del Milenio dotado de poderes curativos y quién estaria dispuesto a ayudar a un Terrian ser capaz de repeler el veneno?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Anawin.

"Entonces está resuelto". Serenity extendió la mano hacia su esposo cuando dijo: "Repeleré el veneno".

Endymion tomó su mano. "Y sanaré su cuerpo".

Serenity se rió. "Mira. No se necesita antídoto. ¿No es tu príncipe tan inteligente?"

Anawin negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo más, sabiendo que había sido burlado. Pero, como era su príncipe y su princesa, estaba bien con eso. Por lo tanto, optó por aceptar la derrota y, en cambio, disfrutar de la comodidad de los brazos de Nekocha que le rodeaban la cintura. Ella le besó cariñosamente la mejilla. "Estoy segura de que podrías haberlo curado", susurró ella.

"Por supuesto", respondió. "¿Quién te crees que soy?"

Su conversación fue interrumpida, porque las monarcas del universo estaban trabajando. La luz de oro y plata brotó de sus almas, llenando el hospital, alejando la oscuridad, curando a los enfermos y, lo más importante, lavando del cuerpo maltratado del joven que juró cuidar y proteger a su príncipe y planeta. La curación fluyó a través de él como aire fresco, corriendo por sus venas y su mente, pasando por los lazos que compartía con sus hermanos, trayendo limpieza para él y para ellos. La luz plateada de la luna arrasó el veneno; La luz dorada de la tierra sanó sus cuerpos.

Tan pronto como había comenzado, el proceso terminó. Endymion y Serenity volvieron a convertirse en Mamoru y Usagi. Kunzite desapareció en Kyouya, que era más alto y recuperó su salud. Venus abandonó su puesto para que Minako pudiera acurrucarse con su amante. Y Makoto, que acababa de llegar, saltó a los brazos de Seiya en el momento en que volvió a ponerse de pie.

Desde la cama, Ami lo vio todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella miró a Tamaki. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía un poco débil, pero ya se veía más fuerte. Él tomó su mano. Ella se sonrojo.

Todo estaba bien con el mundo.

Lamentablemente, el mundo se estaba despertando.

"¿Quién diablos son?" exclamó Dean Yukino.

El grupo se congeló. "Um ..."

Umino puso los ojos en blanco. "Genial. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar _esto_?"

 **000000000000000000**

Ami se quedó fuera mirando el hospital. Ya casi amanecía. ¿Realmente habían pasado solo unas horas desde que se habían ido? Se sentía como una eternidad. Habían tenido suerte. Seiya y Umino habían dicho con éxito una excusa creíble, convenciendo a los médicos y al padre de Tamaki con argumentos inteligentes y un poco de magia que eran un grupo de médicos japoneses liderados por Chiba Mamoru, MD, llamado para ayudar con el caso único de Tamaki.

"Usted verá", explicó Umino, "Su hijo padecía una enfermedad genética extremadamente rara conocida como el Milenio, llamada así porque ataca solo una vez en mil generaciones y ataca solo a los de ascendencia japonesa. Si uno de los médicos que estaban aquí no hubiera sospechado de ella, no hubiéramos sido llamados. Maravillosas instalaciones que tienen aquí. Verdaderamente, maravilloso trabajo ".

Los doctores parecían creerles, sin que necesitaran mucha alteración de memoria para hacer de ella una historia plausible. Dean Yukino, sin embargo, no parecía convencido. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a Tamaki sonreír y reírse con los llamados médicos, dejó que el tema descansara. Su hijo estaba bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Los médicos ingleses les dieron las gracias y luego les pidieron respetuosamente que se fueran para que Tamaki pudiera descansar, pero no antes de consultar con el "Dr. Chiba" sobre el tratamiento adicional. Umino había intervenido para manejar eso, dejando a Mamoru libre para manejar un asunto más sensible.

En el techo del hotel, apenas veinte minutos más tarde, se dictaba sentencia sobre el traidor Loki.

"Se te acusa de aliarte con la Reina Beryl, la masacre del Departamento de Ciencia del Trono Dorado y la conspiración para asesinar al heredero del Trono Dorado y sus Shittenou", dijo Kunzite. "¿Cómo te declaras?"

Loki sonrió. "Culpable. Y lo haría de nuevo, dada la opción".

Kunzite se dirigió a Endymion, quien, como soberano contra quien se cometieron los crímenes, sería el juzgado. "El acusado se declara culpable. Esperamos su juicio, señor". Se inclinó ante su príncipe.

Fue entonces cuando intervino Ami. Ella no podía permitir que se hiciera justicia sin saber ... "¿Por qué?" Se arrodilló frente a quien había cortejado su corazón; el antes amable y tímido muchacho que estaba a su lado mientras luchaban contra Beryl, que la alentaba en sus estudios y que la convenció de que estudiara en el extranjero con él; El chico con el que había pensado que algún día se casaría. Ella miró sus ojos marrones, ahora tan poco familiares que reflejaban prejuicios y odio. "Ryo," susurró ella. "¿Por qué?"

La desesperación se filtraba por sus ojos. "Tú eras mía", dijo. "Deberías haber sido mía. Si _él_ no hubiera manchado tu perfección ... ¡Beryl prometió que serías mía!"

"Yo era tuya", susurró ella. "Por un tiempo."

Los ojos de Ryo se oscurecieron. "Entonces _él_ regresó. Me niego a perder contra él de nuevo. ¡Eres mía!"

Ami suspiró pesadamente. Lentamente, ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Había escuchado lo suficiente. Se acercó a Endymion y se inclinó. "Si pudiera hacer una petición a la corte".

Endymion la saludó con la mano. "Habla, princesa".

Mercury se mantuvo recta y alta. "Una vez fue ciudadano de Mercurio. Por lo que sé, solicito el derecho a emitir un juicio".

"Concedido", dijo Endymion con una inclinación de cabeza.

Mercury se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al prisionero, atado de mente y de sombras; sus ojos estaban fríos mientras hablaba. "Loki, científico imperial de la corte mercuriana, eres desterrado de mi presencia".

La sangre se dreno de su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"Para siempre."

"¡No!"

"Además, no me recordarás".

"¡Espera!"

"Recordarás un amor".

"¡Por favor!"

"Una obsesión. Roerá tu alma todos los días por el resto de tu vida".

"¡No hagas esto!"

"No importa cuánto pidas por alivio"

"Ami..."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "No encontrarás ninguno. Esa es mi voluntad". Con eso, ella se dio la vuelta, para no volver a mirarlo.

"¡No!" se sacudió contra sus ataduras. "¡Ami! ¡Ami! ¡Mírame, Ami!"

Ella paso junto a Nephrite, quien había anticipado la voluntad de su señor y ahora se movía para poner en práctica su juicio.

"¡Ami!" Gritó, desesperado y asustado. "¡No hagas esto! ¡Ami! ¡Ami!"

Nephrite se acercó al prisionero.

"¡Me perteneces!" Loki deliró. "¡Tú eres mía! ¡Tú eres mía!"

Fue silenciado por el Shittenou del Oeste.

Mercury no se volvió incluso cuando se unió a sus hermanas y su princesa; Todos la habían visto con emociones mixtas mientras ella condenaba a quien fue su amor una vez. Sin mirarlas, pero sintiendo sus ojos, ella susurró: "No debería haber lastimado a Tanzanite".

Eso había sido hace horas. Ahora, todos los amantes se fueron a la cama, y ella se quedó, una vez más, sola con sus pensamientos. Dichos pensamientos la mantuvieron despierta, acosándola con culpa hasta que finalmente abandonó su cama en busca de alivio. El aire fresco de la madrugada la había abrazado, llevándola a vagar. Sus pasos no la habían llevado lejos; del hotel al hospital; y allí estaba ella, mirando hacia arriba, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

La UCI estaba en silencio. Dean Yukino finalmente había aceptado irse a casa ahora que su hijo se estaba recuperando. Los doctores esperaban dar de alta a Tamaki pronto. Lo más probable es que las noticias se difundieran en el campus por la mañana. Su Tamaki era ciertamente popular. Esperaba poder mantenerse al día.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. _Su_ Tamaki. ¿Realmente tenía derecho a llamarlo así? ¿Después de rechazarlo tan fácilmente? La traición de Loki no era una excusa. Ella debería haberlo sabido.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Llegó a la entrada. La cama estaba vacía. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando, dejando que su corazón la guiara. Sabía dónde encontrarlo.

La música se deslizaba por los pasillos mientras ella se acercaba. Frenó sus pasos, saboreando el sonido. Era suave, pacífico y amoroso. Oh, cómo había extrañado ese sonido. Dobló una esquina y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de la capilla. En el interior, en el pequeño escenario elevado, el estaba sentado tocando el piano. Era una pequeña cosa rectangular, pero él se movía con la pasión de quien toca uno grandioso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con su cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios se movían en silenciosa exaltación mientras sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas.

Las notas se envolvieron alrededor de ella, llamándola, recordándole conciertos secretos en sus aposentos privados, donde él tocaría para ella mientras leía. Y, oh, la sorpresa y la alegría que había sentido el día que le dio esa hermosa arpa de zafiro. Había cantado en sus manos, causando que la primera burbuja de risa saliera de sus labios. Se había detenido en shock. Ella se había sonrojado, avergonzada por su pérdida de control, y luego él se había reído con alegría, remarcando la belleza de su risa. Él le había enseñado la belleza de las emociones. Loki lo llamaba una mancha; ella lo llamaba libertad. Él la había liberado.

Sin saberlo, se encontró caminando hacia el escenario, subiendo los escasos pasos y deteniéndose a su lado. Allí, ella se sentó, de espaldas al piano, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, y allí, ella escuchó, absorbiendolo.

Ella no lo merecí sabía. Por eso estaba aquí. Lo había rechazado. ¿La querría ahora? Sí, ella sabía su nombre, pero, si él quería, ella se iría. Lo dejaría ir, lo liberaría tal como lo había hecho por ella hacía tantos años. Le dolia el corazón, pero, como había visto antes a través de Loki, aferrarse obsesivamente a algo la destruiría. Si él no la quería, ella lo dejaría ir.

Lágrimas pincharon en sus ojos.

La canción llegó a un cierre solemne.

El exhaló lentamente, sus manos cayeron en su regazo, y se sentaron en silencio.

Ami no podía mirarlo. La vergüenza quemaba sus mejillas. Se volvió hacia su hombro, olfateandole egoístamente una última vez. Sus lágrimas se filtraron en su camisa. Ella trató de borrarlas. "Lo siento", susurró.

Más lágrimas cayeron, añadiendo a la mancha. "Lo siento", susurró de nuevo.

Entonces, como las lágrimas, sus palabras no se detuvieron. "Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo ... Yo ... no quise olvidarte. No quise rechazarte ... No quise... ¡Lo siento!"

"Ami," susurró suavemente.

"Si no me quieres más, lo entiendo. Yo ..."

"Athena".

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo en shock. Sus ojos eran serios, aburridos, buscando su alma. Él tomó suavemente su mano entre las suyas, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella, y él susurró con una voz cargada de duda y miedo y coraje y fuerza y amor, "¿Sabes quién soy?"

Las lágrimas picaron nuevamente. Ami sollozó y asintió.

El alivio inundó su rostro. Él ahuecó su cabeza. "Dilo", suplicó.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas. "Genbu".

El la beso; Un beso corto, dulce y desesperado que los unia para siempre. Entonces, la atrajo hacia sí y simplemente la sostuvo.

 _Sí,_ pensó Ami mientras se fundía en la seguridad de sus brazos. _Esto es perfecto._

 **000000000000000000**

"¿Estarás bien?" Preguntó Mamoru.

"Bien," juró Tamaki.

Estaban reunidos en la azotea del hospital más tarde esa mañana, preparándose para irse.

Tamaki estaba con Ami en sus brazos, un lugar en el que estaba seguro de que la mantendría por mucho tiempo todavía. "¿Estás seguro de que deben irse? Mi papá quiere hacerles una cena de agradecimiento".

"Lo siento", dijo Mamoru, con voz grave al pensar en lo que vendría. "Hay un ultimo asunto que resolver antes de que podamos relajarnos".

"De acuerdo." Tamaki no cuestionó. Sabía que pronto lo descubriría. "Viaje seguro, entonces."

"Ninguna tonteria, recuerda," dijo Mamoru. "Debes estar saludable para la luna llena".

Tamaki sonrió. "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo".

Usagi abrazó a Ami. "Cuida de él", dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

"Lo haré", prometió Ami. "Te veo la proxima semana."

"¡Sí, lo harás!" Usagi declaró con una carcajada antes de saltar al lado de su esposo.

Kyouya convocó las sombras. Tamaki y Ami miraron con eterna gratitud como sus amigos, no, su _familia se_ hundia en la oscuridad. Por un momento, el dolor de la despedida se apoderó de ellos, pero luego, la calidez de la conexión les recordó que, aunque muy lejos, su familia siempre estaba con ellos.

Al volverse, Tamaki preguntó: "Entonces, mi querida Ami, ¿alguna vez has visto un partido de fútbol?"

"Vi algunos en la escuela", confesó Ami.

"Pssh," Tamaki agitó su mano. "Eso no es fútbol. No, me refiero a un _verdadero_ juego de fútbol inglés".

Ami se rió. "No."

Tamaki sonrió. "Tendremos que arreglar eso".

 **000000000000000000**

Kuzon se sentó en el piso del Templo, mirando la puesta de sol, sintiendo el peso de la hora. Sería pronto. Tenía que ser pronto. Había sabido la verdad sobre el regreso de Lord Jadeite el día anterior. Su amo le había advertido. Ahora, él estaba sentado, esperando su juicio.

Jadeite vino a sentarse con él un minuto después. El no habló. No tenía que hacerlo. Kuzon lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Desde ese terrible día, supo que ese sería su destino.

Había ido a su reclusión anual. Una semana en el desierto para despejar su mente y entrenar su cuerpo. Lo había hecho desde que comenzó su servicio como Sacerdote de la Orden Terrian. Siempre fue una experiencia agradable, un tiempo para uno mismo sin distracciones ni deberes. Un momento perfecto para purificar su alma. Qué ironía que haya sido en un viaje tal que su alma fue condenada.

El sol tocó el horizonte. Y habló, su voz cansada; resignado; Listo. "Pensé que era Lord Nephrite", confesó mientras absorbia los vibrantes colores que se extendían por el cielo. "Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, era demasiado tarde. Estaba en su poder".

Sin ser visto por él, Jadeite dejó caer la cabeza, el dolor que sentía por su sirviente era casi palpable.

En la bruma del atardecer, apareció una figura. "Kuzon", dijo Endymion, Nephrite y Kunzite lo flanqueaban. "Es hora".

El viejo sacerdote respiró hondo, preparandose. Se enfrentaría a su final con dignidad. Sin embargo, mientras estaba de pie, no pudo evitar la punzada de miedo que le hizo volver a mirar a su maestro. La culpa de eones flotó en sus ojos cuando dijo: "No quería decírselo. Lo juro. No quería decírselo".

Jadeite levantó la cabeza, conectando los ojos con el condenado. Agarró su hombro, asegurándose de que Kuzon se enfocara en él. "Has sido y siempre serás mi más querido servidor y amigo".

Los ojos de Kuzon se ensancharon solo un poco, luego se relajó cuando el perdón libero su alma. Él asintió y luego se volvió para enfrentar su destino.

Dentro del Templo, oculta por paredes de papel, se arrodilló Rei, con el rostro cubierto por su cabello mientras rezaba por la fuerza para confiar en Mamoru y la fe para creer en Endymion.

Au: Lamento tanto haber tardado pero he vuelto al escuela, ademas estoy tomando clases extras y trabajo asi que mi tiempo se redujo al minimo, aun asi, hoy les traigo, finalmente, la historia terminada, les dejo el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo, asi que continuen leyendo


	17. Epilogo: Never Gone

Capítulo Epílogo: Never gone

La luna llena. ¡Por fin estaba aquí! La emoción en el aire era electrizante. Las Senshi observaban a sus respectivos hombres con diversión mientras cada una vigilaba el tiempo a su manera. Cada una entendia que el tiempo se ralentizaría universalmente, aunque fuera solo para molestarlos. Pero, finalmente, estaban aquí. Y se habían ido.

¡En el bosque y el desierto, desaparecieron, riendo y gritando y aullando y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, gloriosamente libres de todo! Corrieron hasta que estuvieron completamente perdidos, luego comenzaron su juego. Lucha. Excursionismo. Natacion. Carreras. Caza. Riendo triunfalmente. Eran los gobernantes de Terra y a su dominio los cargaron. Era su ritual, aquí y entonces y para siempre desde ahora, para nunca perderse, para ser venerado. Nadie se entrometería en esto, su hora sagrada.

Y, cuando la luna se elevó hasta su cenit, Mamoru sintió que la magia de Terra crecía a su alrededor, rogándole que no la negara por más tiempo. Había elegido cruelmente esperar hasta ahora; su planeta le rogaba que la liberara de su tormento. Ella quería a sus reyes.

"¡Hombres!" Llamó Mamoru. Sus Shittenou se reunieron, mareados y sucios y mohosos. Verdaderamente hombres de la tierra. Mamoru sonrió. "Hermanos. Ya es hora".

Una ola de alivio rodó sobre ellos, mostrada en cada uno a su manera. Seiya miró al cielo en agradecimiento. Tamaki saltó con un grito y un puño levantado. Ryu apretó los puños con anticipación, podría haber estado _unido_ a su señor, pero no estaba _vinculado_ , todavía no, en verdad. Y Kyouya ... Kyouya era el más alto de todos, más que listo para hacer esto.

Mamoru los miró, uno por uno, atrapado en un momento de incredulidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un mes que le devolverían a sus Shittenou, los habría condenado por mentiroso y les habría mostrado su ira. Sin embargo, aquí estaban, en toda su gloria, restaurados con él. Y pronto, estarían vinculado a él, como lo habían estado hace mucho tiempo.

Helios ascendió de Elysian.

La luna llena bañaba el claro con su luz.

Ya era hora del ritual.

Mamoru convocó el Cristal Dorado a sus manos. Un viento antiguo los azotó mientras liberaba sus poderes. El escudo del Trono Dorado centello en el suelo alrededor de ellos. Los Shittenou estaba al borde del círculo, esperando. Habían hecho esto una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un tiempo de paz y sigilo. Juraron dos veces, unidos dos veces, formaron su pacto esa noche en la víspera del decimosexto año de Endymion. Ahora, renovarían ese voto.

Mamoru presionó su mano derecha en el Cristal Dorado y cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el momento, imprimiéndolo para siempre en su memoria; entonces, él deslizó su mano hacia abajo y afuera. Los bordes afilados del cristal abrieron su piel y la sangre real se derramó sobre el artefacto sagrado. Se ilumino. El círculo se ilumino.

Era hora.

Kyouya dio un paso adelante. Él fue el primer elegido; el Gran General; El señor del tigre y el portador de la armadura. Era su deber y su derecho. Con un gesto de su mano, sacó la hoja de colmillo del tigre y se arrodilló ante su señor. Puso su mano derecha sobre la hoja y cortó profundamente. Sangre caliente vertida sobre el acero plegado. Y habló con todas las convicciones de su corazón. "Yo, Hatake Kyouya de Japón, hago el voto de servirte, Chiba Mamoru, una vez Príncipe Endymion de Terra y futuro Rey Endymion de Tokio de Crystal, por la eternidad de las eternidades". Puso su mano sangrante en el Cristal Dorado. Este se encendió y se volvió, por un momento, de color blanco crepuscular. La luz sombreada se arremolinaba a su alrededor, absorbiendo su magia y atándolo en ese nivel. "Lo juro por la magia". Miró a su señor. "Lo juro por la sangre". Levantó la mano. " _Byako_. "El nombre resonó con poder; hablado por uno; pronunciado por uno." Soy tuyo".

La magia antigua lo unio al Cristal Dorado. La sangre lo unio a su hermano. Y su sagrado nombre lo unio eternamente a Endymion, el gobernante de Terra.

Y Mamoru no podía estar más feliz. "Acepto tus votos, Byako. Levántate, ahora, Lord Kunzite, Gran General de Terra, Portador de la armadura del Rey, Primer Consejero y Señor de los Tigres de las Planicies Centrales".

El sello de Terra ardió en un brillante color blanco crepuscular en la frente de Kunzite, uniéndolo a sus votos.

Luego fue Seiya Unami, de los Estados Unidos, quien se arrodilló y extrajo la sangre sobre el Bastón de la Cola del Dragón. Juró sobre Cristal dorado. Juntó la mano ensangrentada con la mano ensangrentada. Y juró por su verdadero nombre, _Seiryu_ , servir siempre a su señor. Y Mamoru aceptó.

"Levantate, Lord Nephrite, Segundo al mando, Heraldo de los Misterios, Segundo Consejero y Señor Dragon de los cielos occidentales".

Entonces, de repente e inesperadamente, fue Ryu quien estaba en el círculo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a su señor cuando se dejó caer de rodillas, con las Espadas de Garra de Fénix ya en sus manos. La magnitud de la gracia de Endymion hizo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos cuando pronunció sus votos, con las manos abiertas sobre las mismas cuchillas que Endymion le había encargado hacía tanto tiempo. Casi se ahogo cuando juró sobre el Cristal, y sus palabras se mantuvieron firmes cuando Mamoru estrechó _su_ mano, uniendo a los hermanos. Y finalmente, mientras una vez más susurraba su verdadero nombre, _Suzaku_ , supo que era libre; Finalmente, verdaderamente libre. Mirando profundamente a los ojos de su señor, juró con todo su corazón: "Soy tuyo".

"Lo sé," dijo Mamoru. "Y lo acepto. Levántate, Lord Jadeite, Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden Sagrada, Guardián de los Fuegos Sagrados, Tercer Consejero, Señor Fenix de los Fuegos del Sur, y hermano devuelto". Atrajo a Jadeite en un poderoso abrazo, dándole la bienvenida de vuelta para siempre.

Después de eso, Tamaki no pudo evitar un toque de burla ante la actitud anticlimática de sus votos. Pero, no era nada más que serio cuando se arrodilló, Tamaki Yukino de Inglaterra, una de sus Dagas de Serpiente de Cristal en la mano, listo para jurar. Habló con elocuencia, rechazando su vida anterior, su apatía y su arrogancia en favor de las humildes vestiduras de sirviente. Su sangre brotó pura de su mano cuando se unió por magia al cristal, por sangre a su hermano y por su nombre sagrado, _Genbu_ , a su maestro.

Y a la orden de Endymion, se levantó: "Lord Tanzanite, Espía Imperial, Líder de la Defensa Terrian, Cuarto Consejero y Señor de las Tortugas de los Mares del Norte".

Tanzanite se unió a sus hermanos al otro lado del círculo, y como uno solo, se inclinaron. "Somos tus Shittenou", juraron ellos.

Helios avanzó, con un cuenco dorado en sus manos. Caminó hacia cada uno de ellos, rociando agua del Templo de Elysian sobre sus cabezas, y encargándolos. "Sean bendecidos por Terra", dijo. "Sean vigilantes a sus votos. Y sirvan bien". Dando un paso atrás, le dijo a Endymion: "Te presento tus Shittenou".

"Los acepto, Shittenou." El Sello Dorado los rodeó una vez más, quemando cada una de sus cabezas y uniendo cada uno de sus corazones. "Así concluye la unión", dijo Endymion, con una sonrisa para siempre en su rostro. Podía sentir a Terra regocijándose. Sus reyes habían regresado.

 _Sí,_ pensó mientras miraba a sus hombres, sus guardianes y sus amigos más queridos. Finalmente habían sido devueltos.

Entonces, se rompió la solemnidad del momento.

"Es el momento", dijo Tanzanite mientras se levantaba y se estiraba. "Mira la luna. Tenemos que llevar a Jadeite a su boda".

 **0000000000000000**

Rei se arrodilló en el claro del bosque, velada, nerviosa, eufórica. Finalmente era el momento. Después de años de separación, finalmente podía ver, tocar y unirse a su esposo. Ella nunca pensó que estaría casada. No en esta vida; ni siquiera en aquel entonces. Había jurado ser célibe, un brillante ejemplo de pureza que todos los que no podían defender las reglas de la Orden podrían contemplar con envidia. Cómo la había derribado. La había humillado. La rompió. La reconstruyo. La liberó. Él la había salvado.

Y, hace poco más de dos semanas, ella lo había salvado.

Las Senshi estaban a su alrededor, cada una vestida con túnicas especiales diseñadas por Rei y cosidas por Makoto y Minako especialmente para esta noche. Vestidas con sus respectivos colores, cada chica parecía el epítome de una Doncella de la Orden. Debían presentarse como sus representantes. Ella estaba agradecida por su presencia.

Hubo un susurro entre la maleza, seguido de una fuerte risa.

El aliento de Rei quedó atrapado en su garganta. Él estaba aqui.

Las Senshi rápidamente tomaron sus lugares frente a ella, separándola de su antiguo y futuro marido.

Rei escuchó con impaciencia mientras comenzaba la ceremonia. Usagi dio un paso adelante, preguntando lo que era requerido por la Doncella Principal; era su deber determinar el valor de ese hombre. Si él pasara, las Doncellas se separarían, revelando su premio.

Él pasaría, por supuesto. Era Jadeite, el Guardián de la Llama Sagrada y el Líder de la Orden Sagrada. Él no fallaría. ¡Solo deseaba que se diera prisa!

"Correcto," dijo Usagi.

La tensión dejó los hombros de Rei. _Finalmente._

Las chicas se separaron. Rei se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Y de repente, volvieron al pasado, esa noche en que tentaron al destino atándose eternamente al voto de los amantes mucho antes de que se hablara de paz entre sus pueblos. Parecía tan nervioso entonces. Parecía igual ahora. Vestido con la túnica ceremonial de la Orden, su cabello un poco alborotado de su ritual lunar, se veía maravilloso. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho cuando él se acercó, su olor inundando sus sentidos. Él tomó su mano. La electricidad de su toque no había perdido su potencia. Se estremeció de alegría. Y juntos, se volvieron para enfrentar a su sacerdote.

Kuzon les sonrió a ambos, con orgullo en sus ojos antiguos cuando comenzó a atarlos por segunda vez. Había sido indultado por la gracia de Terra y había sido restaurado a su lugar como Cabeza de los Sacerdotes de Terra. Sólo era superado por Jadeite y su ahora nieta, la mística y poderosa Lady Mars. Y cumplió perfectamente sus deberes. "Mediante el intercambio de votos y el intercambio de nombres sagrados, ahora se unen por la voluntad del Fuego Sagrado. Nunca se separarán. Se pueden amar por siempre. Así será".

"Así será", repitieron los testigos.

Rei se mordió el labio. Era hora.

Ryu levantó su velo. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Y sonrió como un tonto mientras se inclinaba para finalmente saborear sus labios.

Una alegría se levantó de la multitud. Mamoru mantuvo a Usagi cerca, ambos recordando el día de su boda. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, y solo los hacía más fuertes. Y ahora su familia estaba completa. Ninguno de los dos podría pedir más.

Minako miró a Kyouya, sus ojos brillando a la luz de la luna. Kyouya no pudo evitarlo. Le robó un beso de su boca burlona, haciéndole promesas para más tarde y volviendo su atención a su hermano.

Makoto se acurrucó de nuevo contra Seiya, sabiendo que ella sería la siguiente.

Tamaki abrazó a Ami por detrás y le susurró algo que la hizo reír, sonrojarse y golpear su brazo.

Ryu se detuvo para dejar salir un grito de alegría. Rei se rió. Sus hermanos hicieron eco a sus sentimientos. Y el Señor del Fénix levantó a su esposa en el aire y la hizo girar, deleitándose con su unión.

La celebración duraría hasta la puesta de la luna, y los amantes estaban bien encaminados hacia una playa en algún lugar. Y mientras el resto se dispersaba de nuevo hacia sus vidas, ellos apreciaban la paz que sentían. Después de miles de años de espera y sueños, el Milenio de Plata y la Corte Dorada se unieron finalmente. Y, un día, surgiría un nuevo reino para que ellos los gobernaran, pero por ahora estaban contentos con el conocimiento de que su amor (de almas gemelas, vasallos, fraternidad y hermandad*) nunca había desaparecido.

El fin

*La frase en ingles de esta parte es Brotherhood y Sisterhood, que en español se traducen en la misma palabra, de nuevo el genero es indistinto asi que puse dos sinónimos

Au: Finalmente he terminado esta historia. Gracias por seguirla hasta el final. He leido muchas historias de los Shittenou y las Senshi y he de admitir que esta saga es mi favorita, como desearia que lo hubieran incluido en el anime, los shittenou y las sensi merecian ser felices asi como Mamoru y Usagi. Pero bueno, ahora les dejo unas notas finales que dejo Jecir en el texto original.

Hasta la próxima

Nota del autor: En primer lugar cada vez que se susurra un nombre sagrado, se protege; así que, por ejemplo, cuando los Shittenou le dieron su nombre sagrado a Endymion, solo Endymion podía escucharlos. Y cuando Rei y Ryu intercambiaban nombres frente a Kuzon y sus amigos, nadie podía escucharlos.

En segundo lugar, en la ceremonia de votos, no quería escribir todos y cada uno de los votos. Ya lo hice en Aquí sin ti.

En tercer lugar, también en la ceremonia de votos, el nombre de Kyouya se muestra en la forma japonesa con el apellido primero porque es japonés. Tamaki y Seiya no lo son, así que puse los suyos en el estilo occidental del primer nombre.


End file.
